


Things in Common Between a Flower and a Demon

by LuluCalliope



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Human Bill Cipher, Kissing, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Touching, Triangle Bill Cipher, Tsundere Flowey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluCalliope/pseuds/LuluCalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met in their afterlife and found out that they had so much in common...like the desire to destroy the barriers around their worlds and conquer them. The fallen prince of the monsters makes a deal with the dream demon, and now they wait for the real chance to help each other. </p><p>Flowey has given Bill a body for now. Bill promises Flowey that if the curse he placed on the Pines family works, a human child will set them both free.</p><p>They just weren't expecting the female twin descendants of Dipper Pines to be the ones to set them free.</p><p>They also weren't expecting these girls to actually be attracted to them.</p><p>Or that they'd be attracted to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Encounter

Time Zone: ???????

Place: Void

 

Blackness. That was all they could see of each other at first. Then, as they moved forward through the blackness, they saw each other. They hadn’t seen anything quite like each other, and that was saying something, considering that they had both seen (and caused) some pretty unique things. One was a small flower. Golden petals surrounded his expressive white face and black eyes. His body, a long green stem, ended with two feet-like roots and had two leaves at the sides that served as arms. The other creature was a flat, golden pyramid. He wore a black bow tie underneath his one feature: an eye with a snake-like pupil and eight eyelashes. His arms and legs were simple in design and as black as the top hat that floated above his eye.

They stared at each other for a long, long time. They hadn’t spoken to each other yet, but each creature already knew the following:

  1. He was in the presence of someone or something with power just as great as his own.
  2. As great as his own power had been, he couldn’t access his true powers in this...wherever they were.
  3. The other character knew something that he didn’t…could do something that he couldn’t...could control something that he couldn’t…



Then one spoke. “You don’t have a SOUL.” It was a plain statement. The flower made an emotionless smile.

The triangle decided to break the tension. “Haha! You’re a smart cookie! No, wait, you’re not a cookie! You’re a flower! Your name is...Flowey! Wow, did you come up with that on your own? That’s pretty bad!”

Flowey’s smile disappeared. “And what kind of a name is Bill? You actually CHOSE that name? Willingly?” He smirked. “Pathetic.”

“It was a name I thought suited me,” Bill said in a defensive tone.

“And that’s what I thought about the name I picked!” Flowey replied.

Silence set in between them again. Then Bill cleared his throat. “First time here?”

“Hee hee! You wish!” Flowey chuckled. “I’ve been here so many times...I’ve lost track of them all, to be honest. What about you?”

“This is...my first time,” Bill admitted. Flowey gasped.

“Well, golly! You must be so confused! I guess little ol’ me will have to break it to you,” he grinned. “We’re dead.”

“What?!” Bill’s pupil shrank. “I can’t be! I won’t be!”

“Easy there, Bill,” Flowey smirked. “It all depends on how you spent your time in your game.”

“Game?! What game?”

Flowey raised an eyebrow. “Uh, the game you came from. I don’t know what it is, but I’m assuming that your protagonist will be loading a SAVE file soon?”

“What are you talking about? I’m from a cartoon!”

“...a cartoon?”

“Yes! You’re from a game?”

“Yes…”

The two stared at each other, shocked.

“...wow.”

“...wow indeed.”

“I don’t know how to process this.”

“Take it for me one step at a time, Flowey-Powey,” Bill said. He snapped his fingers, and a tea set appeared in the void. “Ugh, is this the extent of my powers now? Creating tea?” He asked nobody. He rolled his eye and levitated the teapot so that it emptied the contents into two cups. He accepted one cups and brought it to his eyeball. Flowey stared at his cup with malice. “Do you want sugar?” Bill mocked.

“I hate tea.”

“Oh, why is that? No, no, don’t tell me, I know! Golden flower tea! It’s the king’s favorite tea, and you’re a golden flower!”

“He’s also my father,” Flowey said. Bill did a spit-take.

“Oh, my gosh, no, really?! Oh, wow, that’s just too precious!!”

“And you have nothing. You don’t have a family.”

“Watch your mouth, kid.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not? I’m older than time itself!”

“And yet this is your first time here.”

Silence again.

“How did you die?” Flowey asked. “Tell me everything. Every little detail matters. The smallest thing can change how long you’ll stay in this void.”

Bill sipped his tea. “Okay...here’s how it went down…”

* * *

_ Time Zone: Mindscape _

_ Place: The Mind of Stanford Pines, Gravity Falls _

 

_ Bill felt like a kid at Christmas. FINALLY! He was here! “Oh, I’m here! I’m finally here!” He gushed. He was surrounded by pure whiteness, but behind him stood one door. He floated towards it. “Look at this place! A perfect, calm, orderly void!” He placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. “I gotta hand it to you, Ford, you really know how to clear your m…” He stopped mid-sentence when he gazed into the room. That tiny, tiny room. Nothing of interest was inside it. But in the center of it all, on a yellow-orange armchair, Stanley Pines sat with a paddleball toy. _

_ Stanley. Not Stanford. Stanley. Not Stanford. Stanley. Not Stanford. Stanley. _

_ The wrong twin. _

_ The old man looked at Bill and winked as he flashed a toothy grin. _

_ “WHAT?!” Bill’s eye bugged out of his head. _

_ “Heh, heh, do a pretty good impression of my brother, don’t I? Switch clothes and no one can tell us apart. Welcome to my mind! Surprised you didn’t recognize it.” _

_ “WHAT?!?! The deal’s off!” As he spoke, the door behind Bill slammed. When Bill turned to face it, it erupted into blue flames. He was trapped in Stanley’s mind. “What the no no NO NO!” He backed away as a true sense of panic erupted within him. _

_ “Oh, yeah. You’re going down, Bill. You’re getting erased.” The flames had spread throughout the rest of the room and formed a perfect circle around Bill and Stanley. “Memory gun. Pretty clever, huh?” _

_ “Y...y-you idiot! Don’t you realize you’re destroying your own mind, too?!” The decorations of the room were beginning to fade away. _

_ “Eh, it’s not like I was using this space for much, anyway.” _

_ “Let me out of here!” Bill tried to summon his own blue flames. “Let me out!” The flames in his hand vanished almost as soon as they appeared. “Why isn’t this working?” He placed his palms over his eye, trying to find a solution. _

_ “Hey, look at me.” Stanley’s shadow loomed over him. “Turn around and look at me, you one-eyed demon!” Bill turned to face the suddenly imposing figure of Stanley. “You’re a real wise guy, but you made one fatal mistake. You messed with my family!” _

_ Bill was on his knees. “You’re making a mistake, I’ll give you anything! Money, fame, riches, infinite power, your own galaxy, please, NOOOOOOOO!” _

_ Then...the pain began. “What’s happening to me? NOOOOO!" _

* * *

 

Time Zone: ???????

Place: Void

 

Flowey was shocked. “He erased you from existence? Even I couldn’t do that. The worst I could do is rip someone from one timeline, erase their memories, and keep their happiness juuuuuuuuuust out of their reach.” He sighed.

“Technically, it wasn’t Stanley who did it. It was his brother and those stupid kids!”

Flowey scowled and glowered at his teacup. “I. Hate. Children.”

“I’ll never understand them,” Bill agreed. “They’re so small, so innocent, so easy to mess with, but yet they can take down the most powerful beings in the known universe!” He hesitated. “I’m assuming that kids brought you to this place?”

“Yes,” Flowey hissed. “Kids have ruined everything for me. They created me. They controlled me. They make me suffer. And then...they kill me.” His face stretched into grin. “They taught me that it’s kill or be killed in this world!”

“Your world,” Bill corrected. “My world is different from yours. Well, I’m guessing it is. You’re not a demon. You’re something else.”

“In my world, humans and monsters are considered two races of people. They used to live together in harmony, but then the war broke out, and that’s when...everything changed for me,” the flower growled. “I was the prince of the monsters.”

“Impressive,” Bill complimented. “It’s not anything like being a dream demon, but hey, prince of the monsters, that’s very good!” He clapped.

“You’ve stopped reading my mind,” Flowey noted. “Why?”

“You’ve stopped reading mine.”

“I can’t really read minds; I can tell what a person is named just from looking at them.”

“Ah. Well, I suppose I’ve stopped out of a common courtesy.” Bill shrugged. “I haven’t met someone like me before.”

“And I’ve never met someone like you,” Flowey replied. “A dream demon,” he continued. “A creature without a SOUL...but...your Determination is strong!”

“Why, thank you.”

“In my world, Determination is one of the largest sources of power. It enables me to control timelines and undo my own changes! But then…” he scowled.

“Oh, go on, tell me,” Bill urged. “Tell me, and then I’ll ask you a question.” Flowey hesitated. “What else are we going to do here?” The triangle asked. The flower offered a wry smile in response.

* * *

 

_ Time Zone: oo _

_ Place: My World, Floweytale _

 

_ “Howdy! It’s me, Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” The kid stared at where their SAVE file once stood. Flowey was filled with glee at their expression of horror and shock. “I owe you a HUGE thanks,” he continued. The child stared up at his winking flower face. “You really did a number on that old fool. Without you, I NEVER could have gotten past him. But now, with YOUR help...he’s DEAD. And I’VE got the human SOULS!” Flowey vanished for a moment and let his wicked cackle resonate throughout his world. He reappeared and smiled. “Boy! I’ve been empty for so long...it feels great to have a SOUL inside me again.” A sick sense of perverted pleasure overcame him as he felt the SOULS struggling inside him. “Mmm, I can feel them wriggling…” The child in front of him trembled. “Aww, you’re feeling left out, aren’t you?” He mocked. “Well, that’s just perfect. After all, I only have six SOULS. I still need one more...BEFORE I BECOME GOD.” _

_ The child was still Determined, even in the face of Flowey’s god-like form: Photoshop Flowey. The kid died so many times during this fight, but they still came back to continue the battle. Flowey decided to mess with them and created an illusion that made it appear that his defenses were completely gone. He let the child attack him over and over and over and over and over and over… _

_ And then he restored his own health and killed the kid dozens of times. “Hee hee hee. Do you REALLY think you can defeat ME? I am the GOD of this world! And you? You’re HOPELESS. Hopeless and alone...golly, that’s right! Your WORTHLESS friends can’t save you now!” _

_ Then he got cocky. “Call for help. I dare you. Cry into the darkness! ‘Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help!’ See what good it does you.” _

_ The kid called for help...and at first, nobody came. “Boy, that’s a shame!” Flowey said in a gleeful tone. “Nobody else is gonna get to see you die!” He went to kill the kid again...but somehow, his attack HEALED the kid. “What? How’d you…?” He tried to shrug it off. “Well, I’ll just…” _

_ He couldn’t reload his SAVE file. _

_ “Wh...where are my powers?!” _

_ A sudden shock shook his body, and when it ended, he could see the six SOULS forming a perfect circle around him. “The SOULS…? What are they doing?” He felt beads of sweat on his face, but tried not to let the full extent of his fear show. _

_ He couldn’t remember much of what happened next, just that the pain was too unbearable. Then he was back in his flower form, and the kid was a few feet away from him. Then their knife came down and made a clean cut. “I knew you had it in you!” Flowey smiled as the pain ended… _

* * *

 

Time Zone: ???????

Place: Void

 

“So I’m here until the kid gets back the SAVE file and alters history. Then I can go back until I die again,” Flowey finished.

Bill couldn’t believe this. “Are you serious? You’re just going to sit back and take it?”

“Believe me, I’ve tried everything I can to break free of this awful place.” Flowey bowed his head. “I have Determination. I can retain knowledge of my past lives. I know how every possible scenario will play out in my world. But that’s the full extent of my power. I can’t alter my own history. And the only way I’ll be able to truly take back the world is if the kid stops playing with me the moment I obtain victory.”

“I wish it were that simple,” Bill said. He narrowed his eye. “That’s what the kids in my world SHOULD have done. They SHOULD have just stopped as soon as I got ultimate power! But…” His voice trailed off.

“But what?” Flowey prompted.

“No matter how powerful we are...even if we win...there’s still a limit, isn’t there?”

Flowey hesitated, then nodded. “I know that feeling. If we win in our worlds...there’s always someone watching us...someone with the real power…”

“...the power to control and shape worlds…”

They stared at each other. “You know of this power?” Bill asked. “You know all about it, don’t you?”

“I know enough. But I’m not powerful enough to stop it. My power ends in my world.”

“And my power ends in my world,” Bill mused.

Flowey pursed his lips in thought. Then Bill’s eye lit up.

“Let’s make a deal!”

Flowey raised an eyebrow. “What kind of deal?”

“Relax, there’s something in it for us both. And if you’re worried about me betraying you, don’t panic.” Bill rubbed his hands together. “You, my flowery friend, have an integrity that I can’t say ‘no’ to. You’re like me. And why would I betray myself?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Alone, we can’t get the real power...the power we need to break the boundaries around our worlds...the power I DIED FOR.” The triangle flashed red for a moment. “But if we were to team up…”

“...we could find a solution together…” Flowey’s face contorted into a grin. “That’s a wonderful idea! But...even if our powers are combined, we’re still trapped here…”

“This is where things get complicated,” Bill admitted. “YOU can get out of here without any trouble. You just have to wait for someone to play your game. I can get out of here...if I operate you as a puppet.”

Flowey hesitated. “As much as I’d love to have a SOUL inside me again, I don’t know what it’ll be life to have a demon in me…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get out of your body as soon as we’re in your world,” Bill assured him.

“Then what happens?” Flowey smirked. The more he thought about it, the more he liked this plan.

“You wait for some stupid kid to play your game, and I wait for that kid, too.” Bill chucked. “You’ll use the kid, whoever it is, take their SOUL, and destroy the barrier around your world. I’ll take the kid’s body and destroy the barrier around my world.”

“And we share the world that the kid came from?” Flowey’s face stretched into a deadly grin.

“Not exactly. Let me explain,” Bill said when Flowey’s smile started to fade. “I’ve taken a little insurance to make sure that the right kid summons me...a kid from my world. You wouldn’t want me to control your world, now, so don’t control mine.”

“Fair enough,” Flowey agreed. His smile was back. “I’m in.”

“Flowey, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.” Bill’s hand erupted into blue flames and he extended it towards the flower. “Is it set in stone?”

“It is now,” the flower grinned as he placed one of his leaves in Bill’s hand and shook.

“Deal.”

“Deal.”

They started to move away, but a bright light filled the void, like someone had flicked a giant light switch on. Bill became tense, but Flowey smirked. “It’s happening~” He announced. “Are you doing this or what?” A rip in the void appeared, and Bill realized that they were being called back to life. He took a deep breath, summoned his strength and powers, and floated into the body of Flowey the Flower.

“Oooh, I can’t force anything out because you don’t have a SOUL, very nice,” he commented.

“It is a little unusual to be sharing my body with you. I’m not used to this.”

“Hey, I’m not used to it either, but let’s just wait and seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” His voice trailed off as the body was hurled into the rip in the void and back into the world of the living…

* * *

Time Zone: Undertale

Place: Ruins, Undertale

 

“Now we wait.”

“Now we wait.”

“So, you mentioned that you had taken measures to make sure that a certain kid comes for you, right?”

“Yes.”

“If the kid comes for you, it’ll be the same kid playing my game, then.”

“That makes sense, I think you’re right.”

“I get the SOUL, you get the body.”

“Yeah, we’ve already been through this!”

“I’m just going over it in my mind to make sure that the deal is still strong.”

“Flowey, I’ve only called off a deal once, and that was when I found out that I had been double-crossed. And now that we’re sharing this body, I can tell that your intentions are pure...at least for me.”

“Only for you, Bill. You’re just like me. You’re the only one I can trust.”

“I feel the same about you. You’re on the same level as me. I’ve never met anyone like you.”

“...we aren’t going to start kissing once you get out of my body, right?”

“Ew, of course not.”

“Okay, just making sure.”

“Yep.”

“I do have one question for you.”

“Yep?”

“How do you know that the kid who comes for us will be the kid that you want?”

“Oh, before I...died, as it were, I cursed the family that doomed me. Nobody outsmarts me.”

“What did you do?”

“I think I’ll show you. It should be easier to share memories if we’re sharing a body, right?”

“Yes, and that’s true. I could access the memories of former lives when I was in control of SOULS. And we can share our memories.”

“Well, here, just look and see what happened when I was dying.”

* * *

_ Time Zone: Mindscape _

_ Place: Mind of Stanley Pines, Gravity Falls _

 

_ “What’s happening to me?!” Bill’s body began to shapeshift into different forms, and he wasn’t controlling anything. Gibberish escaped from him as he struggled to control his own body, and he finally managed to pull himself together into a black-and-red version of his true form. He reached a hand out for the old man, crying his name. “Stanley!” The old man punched Bill, and the triangle shattered into a million shards on the floor of the mind. _

* * *

Time Zone: Undertale

Place: Ruins, Undertale

 

“Yeah, so?”

“Most things in between the Mindscape and Gravity Falls are in code so that no one can translate the secrets. I coded my last words. Watch this.”

* * *

_ Time Zone: Mindscape _

_ Place: Mind of Stanley Pines, Gravity Falls _

 

_ In backwards, the gibberish was something else. _

_ “A-X-O-L-O-T-L! MY TIME HAS COME TO BURN! I INVOKE THE ANCIENT POWER THAT I MAY RETURN!” _

* * *

Time Zone: Undertale

Place: Ruins, Undertale

 

“Huh, that’s pretty good.”

“Thank you!”

“What’s A-X-O-L-O-T-L?”

“A xolotl? It’s a god in certain cultures.”

“A god? A god of what?”

“Twins.”

“Twins?”

“Yep.”

“Why did you call for a god of twins?”

“Oh, you’ll see, Flowey. You’ll see soon...”


	2. Pass the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flowey and Bill discuss their pasts, the other world, and all things in between.

Time Zone: Undertale

Place: Ruins, Undertale

 

“Okay, I’m thinking of a number between one and one thousand.” Flowey’s body was trapped at the “starting point” of the game he inhabited, so he wasn’t free to show Bill the world he called “home”. The two spent their time conversing, never speaking out loud, but letting their thoughts bounce from one mind to the next. It was quite amusing at first, but Bill was restless in this body, and Flowey was impatient.

“Seventeen.”

“Darn, you always get it right, Flowey! Okay, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with...n.”

“Nothing?”

“Ugh, you’re so good at this.”

“Bill. I’m bored.”

“Me too. The hardest part is always the waiting, isn’t it?”

“Yes. I hate it.”

“I’ve gone over everything we’ve discussed, and I was wondering something.”

“Yep?”

“When you died, was it always the same way? Did the kid always kill you like that?”

“No. There was another way. Do you want me to show you?”

“If you don’t mind…”

“Alright, take a looksy…” Flowey’s body twitched as he channeled the memory of one of his many deaths.

* * *

_ Time Zone: Undertale _

_ Place: Throne Room, Undertale _

 

_ The knife came down with no mercy, and King Asgore fell to his knees, clutching his wound. “Why...you…” He never finished that sentence. His body dissolved into dust and scattered throughout the garden. Only his SOUL remained. Flowey, who had been hiding in the shadows, took a deep breath and summoned his magical flower bullets. They formed a perfect circle around the SOUL, then shattered it. As the SOUL ceased to exist, Flowey revealed himself to the kid with the bloody knife. “See? I never betrayed you!” _

_ The kid didn’t say anything. _

_ “It was all a trick, see? I was waiting to kill him for you!” _

_ The corners of the kid’s mouth twitched. Flowey knew that the kid could see through that lie. _

_ “After all it’s me your best friend!” _

_ The kid began to walk towards him. They didn’t stop moving, and Flowey didn’t stop talking. _

_ “I’m helpful, I can be useful to you I promise I won’t get in your way I can help...I can...I can…” _

_ Then the tears escaped, and Flowey heard a voice...his real voice...escape from his mouth. “Please don’t kill me…” _

_ The knife came down once. Then a second time. Then a third time. _

_ It came down eight times. _

_ There was nothing left of him. _

* * *

Time Zone: Undertale

Place: Ruins, Undertale

 

“If it were anyone else, I’d say that you were being pathetic, but I’ve been in that position,” Bill remarked.

“You don’t know how much you want to live…”

“...until you’re that close to death,” the triangle finished.

“Exactly.”

Silence.

“Hey, Bill?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you ever think about using your powers to help people instead of create confusion?”

“You don’t need to be so proper around me! Call it what it is: evil!”

“Okay, okay! But, did you ever think about using them for good?”

“I did, once. But I think things changed when people began to worship me. I liked the power and the respect too much, and I didn’t want to let it go...also, it is kind of fun being evil?”

“Thank you! I thought I was the only one who thought so!” Flowey’s body smiled in appreciation.

“Flowey, we’re two sides of the same coin. Great minds think alike, I always say...except you’re the only real great mind I’ve ever encountered,” Bill chuckled.

“And you’re the only person I’ve met who’s fun to talk to!”

“What about you? Did you use your powers for good?”

“I did until it got boring.”

“I bet it got old quickly, right?”

“Yeah, it did…”

“Yeah…”

Silence again.

“How long do you think we’ve been in here?”

“I don’t know. Why were we sent back here if no one is playing your game?”

“Someone must have installed it on a new computer and hasn’t gotten around to playing it. I trust your curse will work out the details? Someone WILL play this game?”

“Believe me, Flowey, my curses never fail.”

Silence a third time.

“Whose computer do you think we’re on?” Flowey asked after a while.

“How should I know, kid? This is more of your area of expertise than mine!” Bill would have shrugged in that moment if he had his own body.

“I know, but the curse department is your specialty, so I thought you’d know a little about that?”

“Eh, not exactly. But all will be revealed in due time…”

“It’s the waiting that’s hard.”

“It’s the waiting that’s hard,” Bill echoed. He hesitated. “This is going to sound strange, and I once gave a kid an entire mouth of deer teeth. But I’ve been thinking.”

“Yes?” Flowey’s body raised an eyebrow.

“This does seem familiar to me, somehow. But I know I haven’t been here before. Because I would remember if I had.”

“Maybe our worlds have more in common than we initially thought,” Flowey remarked, and Bill made a thoughtful noise in response.

“Tell me more about the other world,” he said. Flowey hesitated.

“What do you know about it so far?”

“I…” Bill paused. “I have a connection to one of the inhabitants. A man named Alex gave me life, gave me a voice, gave me a form...but that’s it. I’m his little puppet, and he uses me to entertain snot-nosed brats. What about you?”

“I’m a toy. An object. I don’t know too much about who created me, but I do know that the other world is full of different people. There are the sick monsters who like to see pain, but are too afraid to create it themselves. There are those who aren’t afraid of creating pain. There are those who are too pathetic to harm a little fly.” Flowey sighed. “Eventually, they all get bored and stop playing with me. Until someone else comes along, anyway.”

“Have you ever seen the other world or spoken to anyone from it?” Bill wondered. “I haven’t. Not really. I can come into contact with the other world only through my creator, and even then, it’s not enough. It isn’t REAL.”

“I’ve spoken to them on certain occasions, but they never listen,” Flowey answered. “There’s only one person I know for sure...one person I know is from the other world. But I can never find him. And we can’t go to him now, can we?” His body shuddered. “Even if we could, I wouldn’t want to. He’s caused me more than my fair share of resets.” His voice got an angry tone. “And he’s always got that stupid apologetic schtick going on…”

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter,” Bill interrupted. “We’ll rearrange their molecules soon and show them the real meaning of this world.”

“It’s kill or be killed,” Flowey cackled.

“...no, I just want to mess with everyone and make their lives more interesting.”

“Oh, well, that works, too.”

“I mean, do you REALLY want to kill everyone?”

“No, just those who stand in my way.”

“I’d high five you if I had my own body!”

“But I don’t have hands, anyway!” Flowey chuckled. He and Bill burst into a fit of maniacal evil giggling, which lasted for a solid minute before it stopped.

“I’m bored again,” Bill whined.

“How much time do you think has passed in your world since your defeat?”

“I don’t know...I hope that we’re ready to be free.”

“Me too. I can’t WAIT to see what the other world has to offer…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for the two kudos! You guys ROCK! *fist bumps*
> 
> Next chapter should have... *drum roll* ...the next generation of Pines twins! Hurrah!
> 
> Also, just to clarify one thing: as mysterious as Gaster is, I don't think that he is the one that the River Person warns us about. I don't think he's "the man who came from the other world".
> 
> I left a clue about who it is, but if you know who it is already, leave a little note and let me know that you know, and then I'll give you a cookie in the next chapter!


	3. Welcome Back to Gravity Falls!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dipper and Wendy return to Gravity Falls for the big reunion, along with their twin daughters. Bill regains a little more of his power.

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon (Twenty Five years after Weirdmageddon)

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

“OH MY GOSH!”

“NO WAY!”

“IS THAT?”

”It is! Welcome back to the Mystery Shack, kids!” Dipper Pines craned his neck to look back at his two daughters, who were squirming with excitement.

“OH MY GOD WE’RE HERE!” The twins bounced up and down, hyperventilating.

“Okay, you two, try to relax and take it easy on Grunkles Stan and Ford, okay?” Their mom, Wendy, reminded them.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, let’s just get out!” Charlotte Pines threw her door open, unbuckled her seat belt, and made a dash for the front door of the famous Mystery Shack.

“Wait for me!” Her twin Charity called out as she bounded after her sister. The two grown-ups rolled their eyes, but smiled at each other and got out of the car. They could hear excited screams coming from inside the tourist trap.

“AUNT MABEL!”

“CHART! AND CHAIR! HOW ARE MY FAVORITE NIECES?”

When Dipper and Wendy finally made it inside, they saw Mabel embracing the twins. All three had toothy, enthusiastic grins on their faces. Dipper and Wendy looked at each other and exchanged a look. “Like auntie, like niece?” Wendy asked.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Dipper agreed.

Two elderly men entered the room. “Who’s ready for the Gravity Falls reunion extravaganza?” One of them asked with a grin.

“I am, because it’s my favorite kind of party: one that I don’t have to spend any money on!” The other said with a hearty laugh. The twin girls squealed and dashed for the old men.

“GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD!”

“Hey, there are our favorite great-great-grand nieces!” The hairier one, Stan, chuckled. “How are you kids?”

“Doing great!” Charlotte laughed.

“Aunt Mabel is going to teach us how to make more cool sweaters!” Charity added.

“That’s nice, that’s nice. Say, kids, why don’t you go get settled in upstairs while we get your parents settled into the guest house?”

“YAYAYAYAYA!” The girls shouted in unison. They each grabbed a suitcase and ran up the rickety stairs to the attic. They had been to Gravity Falls so often; they knew their way around the Mystery Shack by heart. The attic was practically their second bedroom!

“Ew, why is your side so dirty?” Charity wrinkled her nose when they opened the door to their room.

“Um…” Charlotte hesitated as a blush came to her cheeks. “Remember last summer?”

* * *

_ Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon (Last Year) _

_ Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls _

 

_ “Charlotte, I’m only going to say this once! If you don’t clean your side of the room now, you’re grounded!” _

_ “Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad…” _

_ “Dipper, leave her alone,” Wendy called from downstairs. “She doesn’t have to clean it now. She can just clean it next year. And when that happens, she and her sister won’t be allowed to have fun until it’s clean.” _

_ “Sounds reasonable,” Dipper shrugged. He smiled at his twin girls. “Well? What’s it going to be?” _

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

“Oh, yeah…” Charity scowled.

“Maybe they’ve forgotten?” Charlotte said in a hopeful voice.

“Kids, clean up that room!” Wendy called from downstairs.

“We didn’t forget!” Dipper added.

“NO SWEATERS UNTIL THE ROOM IS CLEAN!” Great, now Aunt Mabel was in on it?! Charity glowered at her sister, who groaned, dropped to the floor, and scooted over to her bed. She reached under it and pulled out a ball of yarn, a magic 8 ball, a grappling hook, a weird journal, a weird stuffed creature of indeterminate species…

“...WAIT A SECOND!” Charlotte gasped. Charity, who was already unpacking her belongings on her side of the room, turned to her sister.

“What’s up?”

“Didn’t Dad say all of those weird journals were destroyed? What’s this one?” She held up an old notebook with a six-fingered hand on the cover. In the center of the hand was the number four. Charity’s eyes widened and she moved closer.

“I thought there were only three? Why is there a fourth one?”

“And why does it look brand new?” Charlotte’s eyes widened. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Charity nodded. “Yeah…”

They took a deep breath and...smelled the book. They got a big whiff of it. “I can’t get enough of that new book smell!” Charlotte giggled after a few minutes.

“Should we read this journal?” Charity asked with a smile.

“Yeah, probably!” Charlotte took another deep breath and reached for the cover of the book, then lifted it to reveal…

“KIDS! TWINS! CLEAN UP AND COME DOWN! SOOS AND MELODY ARE HERE!”

“YAYAYAYAY!” The girls squealed and, with their twin powers combined, cleaned the room in record time. Afterwards, they bounded down the attic stairs, leaving the journal behind.

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Ruins, Undertale

 

“...so I was going to make him dance for all eternity, but then I decided that he’d look better as a tapestry, but then he was freed when I was erased,” Bill finished. He and Flowey had discovered something else that they had in common: despite their mutual hatred of children, they had teamed up with a child at least once. “Tell me again about your kid.”

“Their name was Chara. I thought that I could trust them,” Flowey admitted with a bitter tone. “I thought that we were a team. But they tricked me. They tried to control my body and do things that I didn’t want to do. I wanted that kid to stay dead, but...the other kid. Frisk. Their Determination was strong enough to wake Chara from death. Sometimes Chara kills me when they control Frisk.” The flower sighed. “I hate them both. If I had enough power to REALLY control my world, I’d kill Frisk before they could bring Chara back to life…”

“Hmm…” Bill was deep in thought.

“What’s wrong?”

“Something isn’t right,” he said simply.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that there’s no way a kid should be able to…”

“Wait!” Flowey interrupted. “I can feel it, too. Something is different.” Bill was annoyed at being interrupted, but his irritation vanished when he noticed the change. It was subtle, very subtle...but it was there, and it was powerful enough for him to notice.

“What happened? Something is changing…”

“I know what it is,” Flowey said. The eyes of his body lit up in excitement. “Someone is going to play my game soon. The time zone on the computer has synced up with the time in this world!”

Bill giggled. “This is perfect!” He gasped as a sudden jolt of energy shot through the flower’s body. Flowey cried out, startled, but Bill continued to giggle. “I can feel it! I’m able to enter the Mindscape now!”

“And I should be able to, right?” Flowey asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Think about it. You can exist in my world and we shared the same afterlife. Shouldn’t I be able to have access to your worlds, too, if our powers are really combined?”

“Oh, there’s only one way to find out! We need to wait for the brat who plays your game to go to sleep...then I’ll show you how to enter the Mindscape!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my gosh, the kudos...it's...it's off the charts! *mind blown* I love you guys! *glomps*
> 
> Here's a few things about the twins and my thoughts on shipping within Gravity Falls:
> 
> 1\. My biggest problem with Gravity Falls is how much tension and drama revolves around the age difference between Wendy and Dipper. I honestly wouldn't have minded if the two had pursued a romantic relationship in the cartoon. It isn't like Mac and Frankie from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (those two had a ten year age difference!). Twenty five years after the Weirdmageddon...that makes Dipper and Mabel thirty-seven going on thirty-eight, and Wendy is forty. The age difference doesn't matter anymore. The Grunkles are now eighty five years old.
> 
> 2\. The twin girls, Charlotte and Charity...I'm having SO MUCH FUN writing them! Yes, they do take after their aunt, but the Dipper and Wendy traits within them will be revealed soon, as well as their physical appearances! Also, these two are fifteen years old.
> 
> 3\. I never shipped Pacifica with Mabel or Dipper. I don't think Pacifica would be happy with someone like Mabel (or Dipper) as a romantic partner, and Mabel is, I think, painfully straight. I also don't ship Bill with Dipper (or Mabel) because...well, I'll get into more detail about Bill's sexuality later~ ;)
> 
> Leave your complaints, comments, cookie recipes, ect. in the reviews and click that kudos button!
> 
> *noms on cookies* Also, I think the "man who came from the other world" in Undertale is So Sorry. The wiki for Undertale puts it the best: he was created in our own meta universe!
> 
> Also, did anyone catch the Captain Planet reference? Anyone...? Okay!


	4. Dinner and a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Pines gang has dinner with old friends and Soos introduces the kids to Undertale. Also, the twins answer to the call of Bill's curse and are tricked into summoning him into the Mindscape.

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Home of Gideon Gleeful, Gravity Falls

 

“What if he pinches our cheeks again?” Charity asked for the eightieth time. Wendy sighed.

“Charts, for the millionth time, he isn’t going to pinch your cheeks.”

“But what if he does?”

“Look, when he was younger, his cheeks were pinched ALL the time,” Dipper said. “Now can you two please get out? We’re already here and we only get to see them once a year. It’s the big kick-off dinner, come on, they’re waiting.” He tapped his foot impatiently. He and Wendy were standing outside of the car, but the twin girls refused to budge from their seats with a toddler-like stubbornness.

“Hey, Dipper, what’s the hold-up?” Mabel shouted. She, the Grunkles, and Soos and Melody were already halfway up the path that led to the Gleeful family’s front door. “Don’t you guys want to see Pacifica and Gideon? Or Cascadia and Gilbert?” The twin girls perked up at the mention of those last two names, unbuckled their seat belts, and stepped out of the car.

“FOR CASSIE AND GILL!” They shouted at the top of their lungs as they charged to the front door, all but knocking the other guests over as they ran past them. They reached the front door. Charity began to pound her thumb against the doorbell repeatedly while Charlotte stood back and shouted at the windows on the second story:

“CASSIE! GILL! CAN YOU TWO HEAR ME?! IT’S CHARLOTTE AND CHARITY! WE’RE HERE! CAN YOU SEE US?!” The front door opened to reveal a chubby man with creamy-colored skin and the shiniest hair that anyone had ever seen.

“Why, Charity and Charlotte Pines! Is it really you?” Before either twin knew what was happening, their cheeks were trapped in between the man’s chubby (yet soft) fingers. “I can’t believe it’s already been one year!” Gideon Gleeful continued, his voice laced with that Southern accent that the girls loved and hated at the same time. “You’ve gotten so big!”

“Thanks, Mr. Gleeful,” the girls mumbled as they struggled to get away from his hands.

“Oh, girls, come on now, call me Uncle Giddy,” he insisted. The twins exchanged a look that communicated the same thought: We’ll call you that when you stop pinching our cheeks once and for all. Gideon finally released them and went to greet the others. “Stanley, Stanford, how are you two? You look well, you look well. And Soos and Melody, how are you two? I haven’t seen you in ages!” The twins entered the house, but they could still hear Gideon. “Mabel Pines, is that you?! You look incredible! And Dipper, Wendy, welcome back, please, come inside!” The twins stared around the impressive lobby of Gideon’s residence, but directed their gaze to the figure at the top of the stairs: a beautiful blond woman in a lovely gown. She noticed the girls and gave them a warm smile.

“Hey girls, how have you been?” She rushed down to give them both a hug. “The kids are upstairs! Why don’t you go say hello while I get caught up with your mom and dad?” The girls didn’t need to be told twice! They dashed up the large staircase and ran down the hallway until they found the third door from their right, which they opened to reveal…

“GILL! CASSIE!” They glomped the kids in the room.

“CHAIR! CHART!” They greeted with just as much enthusiasm. The four kids collapsed on the floor in a group of giggles.

It was easy to tell that Cascadia and Gilbert were the kids of Pacifica and Gideon. Both were blond and blue-eyed with fair complexions. The twins, despite having inherited their personality from their aunt Mabel, did resemble their parents, but they certainly didn’t look like each other. Charlotte had red hair that she kept shoulder-length. (Her grandfather, Wendy’s dad, could never get enough of that red hair!) Charity, on the other hand, had brown hair like her father, but she let it grow down to her waist. Charity also inherited her father’s birthmark, which looked like a replica of the Big Dipper. Charity’s birthmark was located on the back of her left shoulder, unlike her dad, who had his on his forehead. Charlotte didn’t have the birthmark, but she did have a face full of freckles and was one millimeter taller than her sister.

Cascadia and Gilbert only saw the Pines twins once a year, but the four kids felt like the best of friends. It was hard to believe that Gideon had once plotted to destroy Dipper and make Mabel his queen, and it was almost impossible to think that Pacifica had, at one point, been Mabel’s sworn enemy!

Cascadia was the first to sit up. “Alright...is everyone ready for this…?” She grinned, showing off her braces.

“Toot toot!” Charlotte shouted, blowing an imaginary train whistle.

“All aboard the braid train!” Charity added. The kids formed a perfect straight line (oldest at the front, youngest at the back) and began to braid each other’s hair. “So silky…” Charity sighed as she ran her fingers through Cascadia’s perfect hair. (Cascadia was older than the twins by only three months, and Charity was the older twin by seven minutes. Little Gilbert was three years younger than the others!)

“Braid train, braid train, braid train, chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga CHOO CHOO!” Gilbert shouted from the back. The braiding continued until they were called for dinner. The kids finished their meals before the adults, then ran back upstairs to the play room.

“We made friendship bracelets!” Charlotte announced, producing several colorful bracelets from one of the pockets of her sweater.

“And we made key chains!” Cascadia added, dumping a large box of key chains onto the floor. The kids admired their presents for a while, then Gilbert asked a question.

“Do you guys ever think about Bill Cipher?”

The twins gasped, and Cascadia looked at her brother with surprise. “Gill! Why would we? He’s dead, right?”

“Yeah, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford defeated him!” Charity added.

“But what if he’s not gone?”

“Gilbert, you are being a major Captain Buzzkill right now!” Charlotte pouted. “Booooooo!” She lightly pushed him onto his back. “Boooooo!”

“RANDOM SUBJECT CHANGE!” Charity shouted. “Have you two played any good games recently?”

“Not really,” Gilbert admitted with an adorable pout.

“I have, dudes,” Soos announced. The kids looked to the man in the doorway, startled.

“How long have you been standing there?” Cascadia asked.

“I was down the hall looking for the bathroom and then I heard ‘games’, which made me think ‘video games’, so here I am,” Soos explained. The kids looked at each other and shrugged. Soos worked in mysterious ways. He entered the room and sat down next to the kids. “There’s this one game I have heard of...and purchased. It’s called Undertale, and it is DA BOMB. YUS!” He fist-pumped. “I’ll send you guys each a download link later.”

“But Charity and I have to share a computer this summer,” Charlotte reminded him.

“No problem, dudes, you can share! It’ll be just as fun!”

“I guess…” The twins exchanged a glance.

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

“Well, I got the game booted up,” Charity announced from her desk. She looked at Charlotte, who was staring at the journal. “Whatcha doing?”

“Just looking through this book,” the sister commented. “I want to see if there’s anything related to video games!”

“...that is so lame,” Charity said in a flat voice. Charlotte stuck her tongue out.

“Well, we’re OBVIOUSLY not gonna summon something huge like Dad did when he had his journals! So, let’s just find something nice and simple! Like a spell that can transform a single-player game into a multi-player game!” She turned a page of the book. “Oh, here’s something promising! Kind of terrifying, but mostly promising!”

“What does it say?” Charity asked, disinterested. She had already turned her focus back to the red heart icon that had appeared on her laptop desktop.

“It says that to bend the laws of the virtual world, all we have to do is summon someone!” Charlotte pointed to a paragraph on the page. “He’s an Angel that can destroy the barriers between worlds, but he uses the powers for good! He was disappeared to another dimension because people kept using his powers to cheat at games, but…”

“...we’re not technically cheating, are we?” Charity finished with a grin. “Alright, go for it! Call upon the dude!”

Charlotte cleared her throat, got to her feet with the book still in her hands, and recited:

“A-X-O-L-O-T-L, the tables have begun to turn, I invoke the ancient power that he may return!”

The twins waited with wide eyes and bated breath. Nothing happened. A minute passed. Nothing happened. Another minute passed. An owl hooted outside. Another minute passed.

The door to the attic room opened, and Mabel stood there with two wrapped boxes. “Who wants a sweater~?” She asked in a sing-song voice.

“ME ME I DO I DO!” The girls rushed to their aunt, and they were each presented with a box. They opened them to reveal brand-new homemade sweaters! Charity’s was bright green and had a sparkly silver dollar sign on the front. (“Because you’re priceless!” Mabel said with a wink.) Charlotte’s was light blue and had a glittery gold spider web design on the front. (“Because you’re so good at mazes and puzzles and your name made me think ‘spider’, so I thought I’d go with it!” Mabel explained.) The twins slipped into their sweaters with big grins on their faces.

“Thank you, Aunt Mabel!” They said in unison. Mabel laughed.

“Now, the power is out for now, so TV time is cancelled for tonight.” The girls groaned. “But tomorrow we shall have the ultimate marathon of DUCK DETECTIVE!” Mabel finished with a fist pump.

“YUS!” The twins shouted, joining her in the fist-pumping. Mabel left them alone to get settled in for their first night. Charity groaned as Charlotte climbed into bed. “Great...my laptop just died…”

“Whatever, it’ll be okay tomorrow!” Charlotte shrugged. Charity nodded and climbed into her own bed.

“Goodnight, sis!”

“Goodnight!”

Charlotte was asleep within moments, but Charity pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Cascadia, asking if she and her brother wanted to hang out at the Shack tomorrow. Cascadia sent a “yes” text with a happy face emote within moments, and then Charity fell asleep.

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Ruins, Undertale

 

“It’s time~” Bill giggled. “Flowey, are you ready for this?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” the flower responded. Bill giggled again.

“Stay close to me,” he said, and then he and Flowey went through an experience similar to the one they had gone through when they entered Undertale together. Only this time, Bill was the one who was familiar with what was happening, and Flowey was anxious. “Get ready for the Mindscape!” Bill exclaimed, and then he and Flowey left Undertale for another dimension...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for the Mindscape? *insert random dance party music here, followed by me dancing awkwardly*
> 
> Oh! So yeah, in case you can't tell already...Charlotte is the lazier twin, but she's also the one who will find a mystery and stay fixated on it, even if she doesn't get any immediate results. Charity is the kind of person who is like, "Oh, you found something? Great! Let me know if you get any results from it, then come to me." Charlotte is more cautious when it comes to avoiding danger, but Charity is the one who is likely to be calmer in the face of danger.
> 
> Leave! Those! Kudos! Keep! It! Coming! *continues to dance*
> 
> Uli gsv xszmxv gl kozb drgs blfi uirvmwh, urmw gsv wvnlm drgs gsivv vmwh. Xzoo fklm srn drgslfg uzro, zmw vmgvi gsv dliow lu Fmwvigzov.


	5. Blond Haired Angels in Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bill and Flowey enter the Mindscape...but are ultimately set up for something that they don't see coming.

Time Zone: Mindscape

Place: Mind of Charlotte Pines, Gravity Falls

 

Bill was so used to the Mindscape that he had no trouble finding the kid who had summoned him. He had spent several minutes in the mansion-like mind of the dreamer trying to locate Flowey, but after a while, he gave up and concluded that the flower just wasn’t capable of entering the Mindscape. He followed the cringe-worthy synthetic guitar chords down a long hallway, which eventually took him to an open door. “Dream Number Seventeen,” he noted from the inscription on the door’s plaque. He entered the room and became part of the dream.

He was in a ball room. All of the guests were handsome men of various shapes, sizes, colors, ages...some of them Bill knew to be dead. Others were fictional characters that didn’t exist. Others were just figments of the dreamer’s imagination.

Ah, speaking of...there she was. She was on a golden throne, throngs of men at both of her sides. A crown was on her head and she wore a golden dress. She was clearly enjoying this dream way too much.

Bill was almost impressed. He wanted to step forward and suck the fun out of the dream...but he had to focus. He closed his eye and, with great reluctance, morphed into his human form. Bill hated his human form; after all, wasn’t he better than the humans? He snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared in front of him. “But I do look good, don’t I?” He mused to himself. He always dressed in a yellow tuxedo with a matching cape that billowed out behind him. He kept his signature black bow tie and top hat (which now covered his lovely blond hair), but added an eyepatch over his right eye. He only needed one eye for seeing, after all. The one part of his original form that he could never hide was the pupil of his eye: if the dreamer looked at his left eye, she’d see the snake-like pupil. “Let’s hope she’s too dumb to notice anything strange,” he muttered, then stepped further into the dream.

The inhabitants of the dream noticed the intruder and stopped admiring the girl on the throne. “Whoa! Nobody enters the Royal Ball of Extremely Good Looking Gentlemen without the permission and invitation of the Princess-Queen!” One man cried as Bill approached the throne.

“Dude! That is, like, NOT radical!” His companion added. “Should we aggressively dance him from the room?”

“Wait!” The dreamer spoke and raised her hand. She stepped down from the throne and approached Bill. The men parted and cleared a path for her. She stood a few feet away from Bill and smiled. “I apologize for Xyler and Craz,” she continued. “But they do have a valid point, I haven’t seen you before, where HAVE you come from?” Her smile became wistful. “Not that I’m complaining, I’m just curious and you’re soo handsome and you know what, just forget it, you can stay!”

“Radical!” Xyler and Craz exclaimed. Bill raised an eyebrow.

“It doesn’t matter, I think I know who you are! You’re the Angel of the video games, right? And I summoned you! Hooray for me!” She clapped her hands. “So, tomorrow I’ll be able to play your game the way I want to! Awesome, you’re the best!”

“Ah…”

“Shhh, shhh, don’t say anything!” She interrupted, placing her finger over his lips. Bill stiffened. No one had ever touched him like that before. “We’re about to have the ultimate romantic dance in which everyone here dances with me!” She giggled. Bill’s eye widened.

“...excuse me,” he managed to say, and then he dashed from the dream. The dreamer watched him leave with a small smile.

“There’s always one who gets away, but he’ll be back. Come, Xyler and Craz! Let’s dance!”

“Righteous!”

* * *

Time: Mindscape

Place: Mind of Charity Pines, Gravity Falls

 

Flowey had no idea where Bill was. One minute they were tumbling into the Mindscape together...but when he opened his eyes, Bill was nowhere to be found. Flowey forgot all about that as he soon realized the true power of the Mindscape and how amazing it was! He spent time changing from form to form, until he actually settled on a human form that he thought suited him. He wore a green suit with a matching cape and a yellow tie to match his golden hair. Satisfied with this appearance (which he had admired in a mirror he summoned before him for quite some time), he went to find the dreamer. “Why does the Mindscape have to be so big?!” He complained after he spent some time searching. Finally, at the end of one long hallway, he heard loud, obnoxious giggles. He followed them to an open door (“Dream Number Six”), and entered.

He seemed to have stumbled onto a construction site of some sort. In the middle of it all were two muscular gentlemen. There arms were linked to form an arm throne for the dreamer: a young girl in a silver ball gown with a silver crown. At one point, a pedestrian stopped and stared at her, and she snapped. “This is MY dream house, these are MY rules, and I wear what I want and I want to wear this!” She snapped her fingers. “Girl, why you acting cray-cray? Get back to work!”

Flowey had to admire the way she ran things. “I think I’ve seen enough,” he muttered, then started to leave. However, the muscular men noticed him.

“Whoa! Dude, who is that guy?” One gasped and pointed.

“I don’t know, man, but he is giving me bad vibes!” His friend added.

“We must protect the Princess-Queen!” the other shouted, and they got into weird poses. Then the dreamer spoke.

“Xyler! Craz! Behave!”

“The Princess-Queen has spoken!”

“So rad!”

“Take me over to him,” she ordered, and the men carried her over to Flowey, who was at a loss for words. Much to his surprise, the girl smiled. “Oh, you’ll do nicely! I can put you in my Cute Boyfriend Supply Room, which will be right down the hall from my bedroom! I don’t know who you are yet, but once the dream house is complete, we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other! We’ll have our first date, our first dinner together, our first kiss, our first…” She giggled. She didn’t need to finish that thought. And Flowey was LONG gone from the dream by this point.

“Dude! Where did he, like, go?” Craz asked.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter. He’ll be back for me, they always are,” the dreamer giggled. “Now...break time...and time for random dance party!”

“Righteous!”

“I also think it is righteous!”

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Ruins, Undertale

 

Flowey’s body jerked to life with a gasp. Bill and Flowey were back inside of Flowey’s body. “That was the Mindscape?!” A smile covered the face of the flower. “I’ve never felt so alive!”

“I know, it’s...wait, I didn’t see you. Where were you?” Bill asked.

“I didn’t see you, either! I was in the mind of some weird girl…”

“That’s where I was, too! Really hyper kid, right?”

“Yeah! Kind of girly? Super annoying?”

“Boy crazy?”

“Princess-Queen?”

“That’s the one,” they said together. They soon forgot about not running into each other in the Mindscape. They passed it off as a limit of the Mindscape or a side effect of lacking power for so long.

“Now what happens?” Flowey asked after a while.

“We wait for the girl to play the game, then the fun begins,” Bill replied. “I don’t know how long we’ve been waiting for this…”

“...but it’ll all be well worth the wait.” Flowey chuckled. “The barriers will be destroyed…” He and Bill launched into a round of maniacal evil giggling, but after it ended, Flowey only had one question. “Who the heck were those guys, Craz and Xyler?”

“Flowey, there are some things beyond my understanding, and those two and the fascination that human girls have with them are one of those things,” Bill answered. Flowey was satisfied with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! WHAT?!
> 
> BOOM!
> 
> What? You don't dream about cute guys getting together to woo you? Or cute guys helping you build your dream house with a room dedicated entirely to ponies?
> 
> ...one of us is weird...
> 
> Also, Xyler and Craz! BECAUSE THEY'RE XYLER AND CRAZ!
> 
> Vzxs xivzgfiv vmgvivw z wruuvivmg nrmw zmw ulfmw gsv wivznvih gl nzpv gsvri kozmh fmdrmw. Orggov wrw gsvb pmld gszg gsviv dviv gdl zmw gszg gsvri gilfyovh dviv uzi uiln gsilfts.


	6. Choose Your Own Title!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide on a title name! So you choose your favorite! The options are:
> 
> The "OH MY GOSH"ing!
> 
> Enter the Charas
> 
> Complications Arise
> 
> or
> 
> Leave a suggestion for your own title!! :D
> 
> Chapter summary!
> 
> In which the twins finally mean their dream men~

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

The gummy-bear shaped alarm clock next to Charlotte’s bed went off at the same time as Charity’s pig shaped one. The girls sat up in bed, looked at each other, and grinned. “Video game time!” They were still wearing their sweaters from the night before, and they weren’t planning on taking them off anytime soon. (But they did change out of their pajama pants into shorts and slipped on their favorite shoes and socks.) Charlotte pulled a chair up to Charity’s computer and watched as the game booted up.

“Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS,” Charlotte read out loud.

“Hey, did you have any dreams about a really cute, mysterious stranger?” Charity suddenly asked. “I did! He was so gorgeous!” Charlotte giggled. “I hope he’s a vampire!”

“Or a werewolf!”

“Or even a gnome! Gnomes are kind of cool, right?”

“I’d be flattered if gnomes wanted me as a queen,” Charity giggled.

“We can share them! Because there’s like, a MILLION of them, right?” Charlotte asked. “Hey, let me check the journal!”

“No, no time! The boring exposition is over! Now is time for GAMEPLAY!” Charity’s computer screen read: “Name the fallen humans.” The girls exchanged a sneaky smile.

“You want to mess with the game a little?” Charlotte asked.

“Um, of course!”

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Ruins, Undertale

 

“It’s happening, I can feel it!” Flowey was just as excited as Bill had been when he discovered he could enter the Mindscape again. “The stupid girl is going to start the game! She’s at the menu!”

“Excellent!” Bill rubbed his hands together. He had chosen this moment to stop inhabiting Flowey’s body. He was mentally preparing himself for the possession of the human body (a task which was surprisingly exhausting).

“Now, when she arrives, just let me do the talking, I’ve done this a million times bef…” The flower froze in shock, eyes wide. 

“Flowey? Is something wrong?”

“Yes.”

“What? What is it?” Bill asked, concerned and a little bit afraid.

“There’s two of them.”

“What? I thought that this was a single-player game!”

“And...and the names…”

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

“HAHA!” The twins were doubled over in laughter. They had each entered their name as “Chara”. “Now it’ll be soo confusing for the NPCs!” Charlotte snickered. “When they say, ‘Chara, stop,’ they won’t know which one to address!”

“And we won’t know which one they’re talking to, either!” Charity added. “‘Chara, will you be my queen?’ Of course, dreamy NPC, we both will be your queens!” She pressed enter, and a message popped up on the screen. “The true name.”

“Okay, so I guess we were automatically supposed to name the characters ‘Chara’?” Charlotte shrugged. Charity pressed the enter key…

...then the computer began to glow in a bright yellow light.

“Is Windows installing updates AGAIN?” Charlotte whined. Charity began clicking the mouse and pressing random buttons.

“WORK! WORK! COME ON, BABY, WORK!”

Charlotte grabbed the laptop screen and began to shake it. “WORK! PLEASE!”

That was the last thing they remembered before they were sucked from the world of Gravity Falls.

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon (Five Minutes Later)

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

“YO!” Cascadia shouted as she and Gilbert ran into the attic bedroom. “I brought the computer!”

“And I brought the donuts!” Gilbert added, holding up a large box of the most delicious and perfect-looking donuts ever made.

It took them a second to realize that there was no one in the room. “Where did they go?” Cascadia asked, confused.

“I ‘unno,” Gilbert answered around a mouthful of donut. Cascadia’s eyes landed on Charlotte’s bed, and she gasped.

“Oh, my gosh, Gill, look! Doesn’t that look like one of the creepy journals Dad and Uncle Dipper talk about all the time?!” Gilbert almost choked on his donut.

“I told you Bill could be back,” he shrugged. Cascadia was already running from the room with the journal in her hands.

“MR. STAN! MR. FORD! UNCLE DIPPER! AUNT MABEL! HELP!!!!”

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Ruins, Undertale

 

“But I thought that Chara was dead?!”

“Chara is supposed to be dead! And this kid isn’t supposed to bring them back to life!” Flowey glared at Bill. “Is this a joke? Or is this just a side effect of your curse?”

“Whoa, whoa, it’s not MY fault that YOUR game is suddenly going haywire!” Bill insisted, narrowing his eye at the flower.

“Hi!”

“Hi!”

“WHAT?!” The two creatures shouted as they turned to face...oh, no…

“There’s really two of them!” Bill panicked.

Flowey decided to play it cool. “Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

The twins gasped. “THAT’S THE GUY FROM MY DREAM LAST NIGHT!” They shouted. They looked at each other and grinned. “Twinsies~” Then they gasped.

“Wait...that’s the guy from my dream last night!” Charlotte said, pointing at Bill. “It’s...isn’t that Bill Cipher?! Oh my gosh, it’s totally Bill Cipher!”

“And that’s the guy from MY dream last night!” Charity cried out, pointing at Flowey. “He’s a talking flower! An actual talking flower! Oh my gosh!”

Bill and Flowey froze, then looked at each other. Then they looked at the girls, who were running in circles, chanting:

“OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! OOOOH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOOOOOOOOSH!”

“How the heck did they recognize us in our real forms?” Bill demanded, folding his arms.

“Your voices, duh!” Charity shouted over her sister’s “OH MY GOSH”ing.

“Also, our dad told us all about you, and Soos told us all about you!” Charlotte added, pointing at Bill and Flowey respectively. (Charity had resumed “OH MY GOSH”ing by now, and as soon as Charlotte finished her sentence, she joined her sister in the “OH MY GOSH”ing.)

“That’s the girl I saw last night,” Flowey hissed to Bill, nodding at Charity.

“But I saw the other one!”

Then it clicked.   
“Oh…”

“...no…”

“My curse worked a little too well, didn’t it…?” Bill facepalmed. “Gah! I can’t believe it! I’m stuck with another set of Pines twins!”

“And they’re both named Chara!” Flowey groaned. He pronounced the name as Car-ah.

The twins ceased their “OH MY GOSH”ing and looked at the two entities. “Nope!” Charlottte giggled. “I’m Charlotte, but you can call me Chara~” She pronounced the name as Shar-ah.

“And I’m Charity, but you can call me Chara~” Her sister added, pronouncing it as Char-ah.

Bill shook his head and narrowed his eye as he examined the girls and their sweaters. “That isn’t going to work. You shall henceforth be known as Spider Web and Dollar Sign,” he said, pointing to Charlotte first, then Charity. The twins looked at each other and grinned.

“NO!”

“WAY!”

“THE BILL CIPHER JUST GAVE US NICKNAMES!”

“THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!” Then the running in circles and the “OH MY GOSH”ing resumed. Flowey was disturbed. Bill was worried, too, but not as much as Flowey was.

“Um...I don’t know what to make of this,” the flower admitted. The triangle shrugged.

“It happens to me every few centuries. I wasn’t expecting it to happen with these girls, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ah, usually a mortal will express a…” Bill tapped his fingertips together. “...romantic interest in me? Talking with them is an excellent way to make a bargain to my advantage.”

“Wait, romantic interest?!”

“Yeah, and I’m guessing that one has one for you,” Bill added, pointing at Charity, who was waving her arms in the air as she ran in circles with her sister. Flowey’s eyes widened.

“WHAT?!”

“Oh, my gosh, how FUNNY!” Spider Web laughed. She had somehow appeared next to Bill, and she tried to wrap an arm around him...it didn’t work, because Bill didn’t have a physical body yet, but she kept trying. “You can call me Spider Web if you want, or you can call me...the girl of your dreams…” She fluttered her eyelashes.

“...I don’t dream,” Bill said in a flat voice. “I’m a…”

“A dream demon, I know!” She interrupted. “My dad and aunt told me, like, EVERYTHING about you! Well, except that you’re REALLY good looking! For a triangle! I’m not saying that triangles aren’t usually good looking, because they are! And looking at you kind of reminds me of dorito chips, which are my favorites...and you do look really tasty…” She giggled. “Flirting is fun!”

“Um, Flowey?” Bill felt a strange surge of panic rush through him, but when he turned to the flower, he could see that he was having problems of his own.

“A talking flower is waaaaaaaaaaaay cooler than a gnome, vampire, werewolf, or a zombie!” Dollar Sign was saying. She had propped herself on the ground next to Flowey and was stroking his petals. The flowey was at a loss for words and didn’t know what to do, but the girl kept talking. “And you sound sooo dreamy and smell sooo nice...like every nice flower ever! And butterscotch and chocolate!” She leaned over and took a deep sniff of Flowey. “Yes…” She sighed, a smile of ecstasy on her face. “So nice…”

Flowey turned to face Bill. “You’ve dealt with these situations before. What. Do. We. Do. Now?”

“Okay,” Bill cleared his throat. “Here’s how it works. Um, girls?”

“Yeesssssssssss~?” They asked together, tee-heeing and blushing.

“Can...can you two go over there and face the corner for a second?”

“Okay!” The twins wandered in the direction that Bill pointed them towards. “Oh my gosh, Charlotte, do you think that they’re going to make us their queens now?”

“I hope so! To think! We haven’t even progressed to the first boss fight in the game yet, and we’re already going to marry a dream demon and a flower monster!”

“Best. Day. Ever.”

“More like best summer ever!” She grew impatient and turned around to look at where the entities had last been seen. “Hey, where did they go?”

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Home, Undertale

 

“That was your plan?! To run away?!” Flowey was indignant, and Bill was embarrassed.

“I panicked,” he admitted. “I know that I’m amazing, but I didn’t expect for them to be THAT attracted to us, especially since they’re part of the Pines family!” Flowey sighed.

“Well, NOW what do we do?” He demanded. “There’s two of them, and we only need one.”

“Relax,” Bill said, raising his hands to calm the flower. “We just need to figure out which would be the best one to use for destroying the barrier...and which one we can use as leverage.”

Flowey’s eyes widened. “I see where you’re going. We use one twin to force the other into a deal with you.” He grinned. “That’s a wonderful idea! I love it!”

“In the meantime, we need to keep a safe distance but still keep a close eye on them…”

“Trust me,” Flowey grinned. “I know all of the best hiding places of my world. They won’t know we’re watching them.”

“And it is GREAT to be out of that starting point, by the way,” Bill commented. “I like this house. You called it ‘Home’?”

“Yep. Before I became a flower, I lived here with my parents and Chara. This is the guest room, but the old goat won’t come in here.” Flowey had dug a tunnel through the floorboards and entered the spare bedroom. Bill had followed him closely and was now examining the contents of the room.

“Chara,” the triangle muttered, picking up a dusty book. “Car-ah,” he said, pronouncing each syllable with deliberation. “Car-ah, Car-ah, Car-ah…”

“Bill.”

“Hmm?”

“Please stop. Because, in case you forgot, I HATE THAT KID!” Flowey snarled.

“Eesh, relax. I just...I don’t know.” Bill shrugged. “It’s a...a nice name, I think. And I think I heard it before somewhere, but I don’t remember.”

“I thought you knew everything?”

“Okay, okay, I was exaggerating. I don’t know EVERYTHING, I just know lots of things. And I don’t forget a lot...but I’m having trouble remembering where I heard the name Chara before.”

“Whatever, it’ll come to you.”

“Yeah, I guess…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so just to recap:
> 
> Charlotte is also known as Spider Web and Chara (Shar-ah) and Charity is also known as Dollar Sign and Chara (Char-ah). The real Chara, the fallen child, has their name pronounced as Car-ah. Got it? You don't? TOO BAD!
> 
> Leave. Those. Kudos! Come on! *does the kudos dance*
> 
> Also, at the end of this story, I am probably going to leave the translated forms of all my cryptograms, but in the meantime, if you want to decipher them on your own, go to themysteryofgravityfalls.com and decipher the messages!
> 
> Zmw hl gsv xlfighsrk lu gsv vmgrgrvh yvtzm, yfg vzxs lmv gfimvw zmw izm. Yfg gsv trioh szev lmob hgzigvw gsvri jfvhg zmw dllrmt xivzgfivh hszoo yv gsvri gvhg.
> 
> 9 23-15-14-4-5-18 23-8-5-18-5 20-8-5 15-18-9-7-9-14-1-12 9-19?


	7. A Warning, Goat Mom, And MINDSCAPECEPTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the original Gravity Falls group gets a warning, the twins meet Toriel, and Flowey and Bill begin to experiment with their powers!

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

“...and we found this journal, and now we don’t know what to do, we think that Bill has something to do with it!” Cascadia finished. The Grunkles were frozen in shock, Soos was pacing back and forth, Gideon and Pacifica were exchanging worried glances, and Wendy and Mabel were looking at Dipper, who was looking at the journal.

“There were only three journals,” he said after a while, then handed the book to Ford, who began to search through the book. “And I don’t know how there could be a fourth one.”

“It’s Bill’s work, all right,” Ford announced after careful examination. “I just don’t know how he could have pulled this off on his own. And I don’t know where the girls have gone.”

“Hey, maybe you should look at that,” Stan interrupted, pointing to a page. The others crowded around the Grunkles, peered over their shoulders, and gasped as the following appeared:

**You’ll see them soon.**

**-C**

“Well, that seems promising,” Soos said with a cheerful shrug. Everyone else stared at him. “Is...is it just me? Okay…”

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Ruins, Undertale

 

“Ugh, they left us here!” Charlotte whined, crossing her arms and pouting. “I can’t believe it!”

“Maybe they’ll come back?” Charity suggested in a hopeful voice. “We’re just too irresistible! Remember: Aunt Mabel is dating a merman! It’s our destiny to get a super awesome boyfriend!”

“But maybe it isn’t with them,” Charlotte sighed. “Maybe we should find somebody less...murdery?”

“Oh, please, Bill and my Flowey aren’t going to hurt us! They love us! I can sense it!” Charity grinned.

“Shh! Someone’s coming!” Light footsteps could be heard echoing down a long hallway, getting closer and closer, until a anthropomorphic goat lady entered the room and stood before the twins.

“Who could have been so terrible as to leave two young children all alone?” She asked in a soft, melodic voice.

“Actually, we’re fifteen,” is what the twins wanted to say. What they ended up saying is: “OOOOOH GOAT LADY!” And then they glomped her.

The goat lady laughed, a gentle sound. “I am Toriel, and everyday I pass through the Ruins to see if anyone has fallen down here. You two are the first humans to have fallen here in a long, long time. Please stay close to me as I guide you to safety.” She took their hands in hers and led them from the room. The twins exchanged a grin.

“I’m Charlotte, and this is Charity,” Spider Web said with a smile.

“Can we call you...Goat Mom?” Her sister asked in a shy voice.

“Oh! Of...of course you can,” the monster smiled, and the twins cheered in silence.

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Home, Undertale

 

“Ugh, what is taking them so long?” Bill demanded as he paced in the air.

“The Ruins are large. It could take a while,” the flower replied, and Bill groaned. Flowey wasn’t bothered. “I did want to ask you something.”

“Ask away!”

“We can both enter the Mindscape now. Couldn’t we...enter each other's’ Mindscapes?” Flowey suggested. If Bill had been drinking anything in that moment, he would have done a spit-take.

“WHOA! No! Nope! Nada! Never! Not in a trillion years!”

“Why not?” Flowey raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t dream, first of all!” The triangle said as he folded his arms. “Second, even if I could dream and I did have my own Mindscape...which, now that I think about it, would be kind of awesome...why would I want to let you see mine, and why would you want to let me see yours?”

“It was just an idea!” Flowey shrugged. “We’re going to be the gods of our own worlds soon. We should have fun with our powers before that happens!”

“You...you actually wouldn’t mind if I moved around your Mindscape?” Bill couldn’t believe it. “Why?”

“It’ll be interesting. I said it before, and I’ll say it again, Bill: you’re not boring like everyone else, and I don’t want that to change. And if it means I have to let you into my mind...then go ahead.” He paused. “Also, you seem VERY interested in the name Chara. Maybe taking a closer look at the Chara from my past will get you to move past that?” Bill’s eye widened.

“That is...a good point.”

Familiar, giggly voices came from outside, and the two entities fell silent. As the speakers moved closer to the house, they could pick up parts of the conversation.

“Charity! I can’t believe you gave all that money to the spider bake sale!”

“Oh, come on! It was the...charitable thing to do!”

Giggles and snorting. Bill and Flowey facepalmed.

“But seriously, when are we going to run into a SPIDER BAKE SALE again? Also, it’s not like we lost all our money...you still have some!”

“That’s right!” Spider Web giggled. “I can’t believe the frog gave me money just because I told him that I thought he was so cute!”

“I can’t believe you made a frog blush!”

“Why not? We’re adorable!”

More giggles. Then another voice.

“I suppose I cannot keep it a secret any longer...I made butterscotch-cinnamon pie to celebrate your arrival.” Bill looked at Flowey, curious as to who the speaker was. Flowey shook his head in disgust, and Bill let the matter drop. Footsteps sounded down the hall, a few rooms from where Bill and Flowey hid. They kept quiet, listening to the girls.

“Oh, my gosh, this is so cool! We’re really in a game with Bill Cipher!”

“And a talking flower! A talking flower monster prince!”

Chatter chatter chatter...and then the girls fell asleep. Bill and Flowey could hear them snoring, and they could feel the urge to enter their Mindscapes. “Should we?” Flowey whispered.

“Why are you whispering? They’re a few doors down!”

“But if we could hear them, then maybe they could hear us…”

“Okay, fine, point taken...didn’t you want to examine my Mindscape...if I have one? Or am I allowed to see yours?”

“Go ahead, look at mine if you want. I’ll try to get into the girls’ minds and see which one of them is the weaker twin.” The two entities nodded, then prepared themselves for the Mindscape.

* * *

Time Zone: Mindscape

Place: Mind of Flowey, Undertale

 

Bill was surprised by how bright and cheerful the flower’s Mindscape was. It contrasted completely with his dark “kill or be killed” philosophy. There was a bright, shining light around the building that hosted everything in Flowey’s mind, and when Bill wandered through said building, he found that a large portion of the memories were dedicated to happy memories.

A large portion of those were dedicated to childhood memories. (Which made sense, given that Flowey’s last life had ended in childhood, and he continued to age only in his second life.)

A large portion of the childhood memories were dedicated to Chara. Bill discovered this when he opened the door labeled “Memories of Chara”. He wandered inside and found himself in another hallway. He opened the door closest to him.

* * *

_Time Zone: B.C. (Before Chara), Undertale_

_ Place: Ruins, Undertale _

 

_ A goat-like child pranced through a field of golden flowers, giggling with his eyes closed and his mouth opened. He was the picture of innocence. _

_ In the distance, a loud cry of pain sounded, and the goat boy stopped and turned to face the direction of the sound. He ran towards it, leaving behind the entrance to his home, and eventually came to the bottom of Mt. Ebott. Someone had fallen from the top of the mountain and now lay face-down in the dirt ground. The child gasped and rushed towards the fallen human. “Oh! You’ve fallen down, haven’t you...are you okay?” _

_ “No, but I will be soon,” the human child replied in a calm tone as the goat monster helped them stand. _

_ “Here, get up…” The goat child said as he wrapped the child’s arm around his shoulder. _

_ “My name is Chara. Who are you?” The human asked as they walked in the direction that the goat had come from. _

_ “Chara, huh? That’s a nice name.” The goat smiled. “My name is Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr. Come on, I’ll take you to my mom, she’ll know what to do…” _

* * *

Time Zone: Mindscape

Place: Mind of Flowey, Undertale

 

Bill backed away from the memory and closed the door. A feeling of concern was building within him. “There’s something wrong,” he told himself. “There’s something wrong. I know that kid. But I can’t remember…”

“Can’t remember what?” Bill jumped as Flowey appeared in front of him, his leaves folded over his stem-chest.

“I don’t know...look, can I leave now? Your mind is a little too bright for my taste.”

“Suit yourself,” Flowey said with a shrug, and the world began to change around them.

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Home, Undertale

 

Charity sat up in bed with a small smile on her face. “I had the loveliest dream. I dreamed that the adorable little flower prince was serenading me with songs from Sev’ral Timez~” She giggled and blushed.

“Lucky you!” Charlotte stuck her tongue out. “So...should we start moving forward in the game?”

“Yeah, I guess!” The twins hopped out of bed. They almost stepped in the slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie that Toriel had left for them. “Can we partake in the yummy deliciousness before we continue?” Charlotte asked.

“Um, of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAYUM, this chapter was hard to write, and I'm sorry if it isn't that great! Anywho...
> 
> I'm drowning in finals right now, and it's driving me SUPER CRAY CRAY. If school ends up dominating my life, then the next chapter won't be out until May 12th. However, if I do manage to get some stuff done, then the next chapter will be out before then!
> 
> You guys are the best! *glomps you all* Coming up soon: skeleton brothers, Bill's Mindscape, stuff in Gravity Falls...and...
> 
> AOSHIMA!
> 
> Also, I know Mermando technically married the Queen of the Manatees, but...what if their marriage was called off when the Manatee Queen fell in love with the King of the Sea Lions? And then Mermando swam back to Mabel and they lived happily ever after~
> 
> *does the kudos dance* Come on, baby! Bring me the kudos! KUDOS! KUDOS! KUDOS! KUDOS!
> 
> Gsv nrmw slowh zoo lfi hvxivgh, vevm gsrmth dv gsrmp rg ulitvgh. Blf xzm mvevi ifm li srwv uiln dszg yfirvw nvnlirvh slow rmhrwv.
> 
> 13-25 20-8-5-15-18-25: 3-5-18-20-1-9-14 4-5-13-15-14-19 3-1-14 15-22-5-18-16-15-23-5-18 3-5-18-20-1-9-14 4-5-13-15-14-19.


	8. Farewell to Goat Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Gravity Falls gang tries to figure out what they're against and the twins part ways with Toriel.

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

The gang was furious. “I did not spend thirty years trapped between dimensions and live to be eighty-five to have my great-great grand-nieces taken away by Bill!” Ford fumed, pacing.

“Bill’s gone too far this time!” Gideon agreed. “Oooh, this just rustles my jimmies! KILLBONE!” He barked out. Within moments, a muscular African-American man appeared at Gideon’s side. “Run back to the house and bring me back all of the ice cream,” Gideon ordered. “And hurry!” The man saluted, then left.

“Do you really need to keep them around?” Pacifica asked for the millionth time, referring to her husband’s former prison inmates, now turned bodyguards.

“Yes, they help me!” Gideon insisted.

“Daddy, are we going to get Chair and Chart back?” Gilbert asked, turning the attention back to more pressing concerns. Gideon softened, and glanced at the others.

“Uh, well…”

“Of course we will!” Mabel grinned, trying to keep the optimism up. “We’ve defeated Bill before, and we can do it again!”

“But we don’t know who he’s working with this time,” Dipper pointed out. “We don’t know what we’re up against.”

“I told him this once before: his one fatal mistake was messing with my family!” Stan growled. He cracked his knuckles. “I say we teach him another lesson!”

“How do we go about doing that?” Pacifica demanded, folding her arms.

They began to brainstorm…

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Home, Undertale

 

“Thank you so much for the pie and stuffs, Goat Mom!” Charlotte said with a grin directed at Goat Mom.

“But we gotta go check out the rest of this world so we’ll just text you later okay bye~!” Charity finished. She and her sister threw their arms around the matronly monster before they headed into the house’s lobby, where the staircase to the rest of the Underground was.

“Wait!” Toriel protested as she stood. “Don’t leave!”

“But we gotta get back to our home!” Charlotte said.

“And we need to find our future husbands!” Charity added with a giggle.

“No!” Toriel trembled. “You cannot leave! I won’t let you!”

“...whoa, are we, like, your prisoners or something?” Charity forced a nervous chuckle.

“Oh, no, is she the first boss fight?!” Charlotte whispered to her sister. Their eyes widened. They loved Toriel to death and didn’t want to hurt her.

“No! Please...I am doing this for your own protection. If you leave, they...Asgore...will kill you and take your SOULS!”

“Who is Asgore?” Charity asked.

“He’s...never mind that. Please, just go to your room.” Toriel walked into the lobby, then started down the stairs and into the basement.

“But we need to explore,” Charlotte whined as she and her sister followed. Toriel ignored them and continued to walk forward. Charlotte turned to Charity and whispered, “At the end of this long hallway, there’s going to be a boss fight. I can sense it.”

“But I don’t want to fight!” Charity scowled. “I love Goat Mom! And I’d stay with her if we really lived in this world!”

The girls were so deep in their conversation that they didn’t notice that their senpais were following them, lingering on every word spoken. “Is it true?” Bill whispered. “Is there going to be a fight?” Flowey nodded. “They’re going to kill Goat M...Toriel?” Bill giggled. “That should be fun!”

“Not exactly,” Flowey replied. “Follow me and keep quiet...let me do the talking.” He closed his eyes and pulled himself into the ground. Bill followed him and, much to his surprise, found himself in an underground system of tunnels. “I designed it myself,” Flowey bragged. “It connects to every major spot in this world. I can spy on whoever I want, and they don’t know anything! Now follow me...I know where they’ll go after the fight.” He moved forward through one path, and as Bill followed him, they could hear the girls’ footsteps above them. When the footsteps stopped, voices started up again.

“Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!”

Flowey pulled himself out of the ground. “Here we go; it’s starting!” He announced to Bill. Bill floated up and found himself in a room much like the one he and Flowey had spent so much time in when they first entered Undertale together. They could hear the fight from the other room.

“Goat Mom, we’re not going to fight you!” Dollar Sign was saying. She was defiant and firm in this resolve.

No response.

“We love you and we want to stay and eat yummy pie, but we have to get back to our own families!” The other one added.

No response.

“You can’t keep us here forever. That’s not right.”

No response.

“But it would be kind of like that time with Dad and Aunt Mabel and Uncle Giddy!”

Perplexed silence.

“Oh, my gosh, that time they got shrunk and Cheekums kept watch over them? That sounded so AWESOME!”

“What are you doing?” Toriel was confused.

“Or...or that time with the gnomes and Aunt Mabel! I still think that it would be kind of flattering if they wanted us to be their queens!” Charlotte giggled.

“Attack or run away!” Toriel ordered.

“No!”

“What are you proving this way?”

“We’re proving that violence isn’t always the answer!” Spider Web said.

“Sometimes love is the answer~” Dollar Sign added. Bill and Flowey gagged. They stopped paying attention to most of the conversation after that...but after some back-and-forth talk between the twins and the monster, Toriel gave in. The twins were relieved and grateful.

“My children...if you truly wish to leave...please don’t come back. I hope you understand.” Toriel scooped the girls up in a bear...or, in this case, goat hug. She pulled away, and the twins saw that there were tears in her eyes. “Goodbye, my children.” She backed away and left them alone at the exit, but not before she cast a sad glance over her shoulder.

The twins could feel the sadness taking over. They began to wail.

“DOLLAR SIGN SAD!” Wailed one.

“SPIDER WEB SAD TOO!” The other wailed in agreement.

Flowey and Bill heard the wails from the other room. They both cringed and covered the places where their ears should have been. “It’s worse than synthesized music!” Bill cried. “I can’t block it out!”

“How do we make it stop?!” Flowey yelled. The wails seemed to be getting closer and closer…

...and then they stopped. “Oh my gosh, they DO care about our emotions!” Charlotte gasped with a grin.

“Oh my gosh, that is sooo sweet!” Bill started to say something, but Flowey cut him off.

“Clever. Verrrryyy clever.”

“I don’t know why, but his smug demeanor is making him more attractive to me,” Charity whispered. Flowey tried to ignore that remark, and continued.

“You think you’re really smart, don’t you? In this world, it’s kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules.” His face distorted into something frightening. “You spared the life of a single person.”

“With our twin powers combined and the power of love!” Charity interrupted, striking a heroic victory pose. “I can teach you everything I know about that later~” She added in a suggestive tone, fluttering her eyelashes. “Adorable flower monster prince guy~”

Flowey’s expression became annoyed. “Would you STOP INTERRUPTING ME?!” He snapped.

“Okay~” Charity giggled.

Flowey cleared his throat and continued. “I bet you feel really great. You didn’t kill anybody this time.”

“This time…?” Charlotte mouthed to herself.

“But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You’ll die and you’ll die and you’ll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then?” His face stretched into an evil grin. “Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world...and let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world’s future! Don’t worry, my little monarchs, my plan isn’t regicide. This is SO much more interesting.” He let out a dramatic wicked cackle, then disappeared into his system of tunnels. Bill, who had made himself invisible to the girls, remained above the ground, keeping his eye on them.

“Oh, no WAY! Did you hear that, Charlotte?!” Charity was beaming and squirming with joy. “He totally called us ‘monarchs’! You know what that means?!”

“It means...that we are TOTALLY going to become their future queens!” Charlotte bounced up and down on her feet. “BILL!” She suddenly shouted. Bill, who was only a few feet away from her head, flinched. “Bill! I know you’re here, and I just want you to know, I still love you!” She finished. With that, the twins left the room, grinning and giggling and gushing over their villainous crushes.

Bill watched as Flowey reappeared in the room. The flower and the triangle had no idea what to say or think.

They knew one thing: finding out which one was the weaker twin was going to be more of a challenge than they had originally anticipated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, y'all, I managed to get some things off of my plate in terms of school, so here's a chapter to keep you all going because I LOVE YOU GUYS! *glomps* Next chapter: first date and the introduction of skeleton brothers aaaaaaand...the story debut of Gravity Falls fan favorite...TAD STRANGE!
> 
> Leave some kudos if you want me to do well in school so that I can get this story up ASAP! And if you don't want me to do well in school...just leave the kudos anyway so I know that you care about the story! And if you don't care about the story...well, just leave kudos and comments!
> 
> As an author, that stuff is like Smile Dip to me! And comments are even better! So a big shoutout goes to zdragonizhungriez for the comment! You are AWESOME!
> 
> Dsl pmldh dszg gsvb’oo urmw mld gszg gsvb’ev ovug tlzg nln yvsrmw? Yfg zh gsvb ovzev uli gsv dliow lu hmld, gsvb’oo yv hfiv gl nvvg z hpvovglm zmw srh yil.
> 
> 2-9-12-12 3-9-16-8-5-18 9-19 1 4-18-5-1-13 4-5-13-15-14, 23-8-1-20 3-1-14 4-5-6-5-1-20 1 4-18-5-1-13 4-5-13-15-14?


	9. Discoveries and a Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which progress is made in Gravity Falls and the twins get their mysterious crushes to partake in some fun. Suspicions regarding a resident of Gravity Falls are confirmed.

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

The gang had tried everything they could think of. Ford and Dipper had hooked the mysterious Journal Number Four up to a weird computer in the shack’s basement and ran a series of tests on it. But the results of the tests were completely useless. Mabel and Wendy had pulled out the leaf-blowers and had gone to consult with the Gnome kingdom to see if anyone knew what was going on, but the Gnomes didn’t know what to do. Gideon and Pacifica sent search parties throughout Gravity Falls, but that was a waste of time. Cascadia and Gilbert wandered through the woods that surrounded the Mystery Shack, trying to find clues on their own, but they returned with nothing.

It was actually Melody who found out what had happened. She went from room to room of the shack in search of clues, and found something on the twins’ laptop. “Ugh, what is it with me and computers?” She muttered to herself. Then she called for Soos. Soos showed up at the attic in no time at all, and that’s when Melody pointed to the laptop. “Look at that.”

Pixelated sprites of the twin girls walked through a virtual world. Soos gasped. “No way! Another haunted video game?! No...wait…” His eyes narrowed. “A haunted version of Undertale? That’s...awesome. Kind of bad, but mostly awesome!” Melody raised an eyebrow. “What? Don’t tell me that you wouldn’t want to be trapped in a video game!”

“...we should probably go tell the others about this,” she said. She tried to sound annoyed, but the corners of her mouth twitched a little.

“Wait, wait, I want to try something!” Soos said. He sat down in front of the laptop and pressed the arrow keys. “Hehe, they’re video game characters! Haha!” He paused. “I can’t control them…” He closed his eyes as his voice took on the “Soos has wisdom” tone. “Their Determination is strong...they shall guide themselves through the game. We cannot intervene with their quest.”

“But what if they die in the game?” Melody asked.

Soos opened his eyes. “Okay, good point, we need to go tell the others now!”

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Snowdin Forest, Undertale

 

“How can it snow beneath a mountain?” Charlotte wondered as she and Charity moved forward. After they exited the Ruins, they found themselves in a snowy forest with nothing but a long dirt path in front of them, stretching as far as the eye could see.

“Don’t question it!” Charity gave her sister a playful shove. “There are birds here. Do you hear them?” Indeed, some birds could be heard chirping in the trees surrounding them. “How can birds survive down here? We may never know how this is possible, so...just go with it!”

“Fine, fine,” Charlotte shrugged with a smile. She was going to say something else, but she was distracted when something rustled behind them. The twins stopped in their tracks and turned around. “Is someone there?” Charlotte called.

“Must have been a chipmunk or something,” Charity said when there was no response. They kept moving forward. But when they passed by two trees, they could hear a footstep. “Okay, there’s no way that belonged to a chipmunk,” Charity corrected herself. She gasped. “Bill! Flowey! Is that you guys?!”

No answer.

“Poo,” Charlotte pouted. They increased their pace to a speed-walk until they reached a wooden bridge. They stopped, completely frozen, as the footsteps appeared again, getting closer and closer to them. The twins held their breath, too afraid to turn around and face whoever was following them.

“Humans. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.” The speaker, whoever it was, had a soft, but serious voice. The twins gulped, closed their eyes, turned around, and stuck out trembling hands for the speaker to shake.

A wet whistling sound rang out after their hands touched the speaker’s hands. They opened their eyes when the speaker started to laugh. “heheh...the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it’s ALWAYS funny.” A short skeleton man stood in front of them. He had a wide grin plastered onto his skull and white pupils in his sockets. He wore a blue hoodie and dark pants, and there was a certain charm in his voice that made the girls instantly relax.

“Haha!” Charlotte laughed.

“You totally got us!” Charity added with a giggle.

“anyways, you’re humans, right?” The skeleton asked as he stuck his bony hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “that’s hilarious. i’m sans. sans the skeleton. i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now.”

“Why?” Charity asked as she tilted her head to the side. “Do you kill humans or something?”

Sans shook his head. “they’re delivered to the capitol. but, to be honest, i’m not really interested in that. but my brother, papyrus...he’s a human hunting FANATIC.”

“So...is he going to kill us?” Charlotte asked, raising her hand like she was in school. Sans laughed and shook his head.

“nah, he’s not a killer. he’s just...enthusiastic about his job. long story short, he thinks that if he captures a human, he can join the royal guard. seeing you two might just make his day. i have an idea. go through this weird gate thingy. my brother made the bars too wide to stop anyone.” Sans moved past the twins and squeezed past the gate bars. The twins slipped through and followed the skeleton to a strange sentry station. “hide behind those snow boulders,” Sans said, pointing to three very large snow balls. “i’ll get my brother. don’t worry, i won’t let anything happen.” He walked away as the girls hid.

“Do you think we can trust him?” Charlotte whispered to her sister.

“Well, he seems pretty cool, and he’s got a great sense of humor...and if he wanted to hurt us, wouldn’t he have already done that?”

“But what about his brother?”

“Oh, come on, Charlotte, this isn’t like Gravity Falls when Dad and Aunt Mabel were growing up! We can trust the characters here!” Charity beamed. Charlotte hesitated, then nodded.

“You’re right, I’m being too paranoid. Besides, if anything does happen, Bill and Flowey will save us!”

“Because they love us!” Charity finished with a dreamy sigh. They giggled and quieted down when footsteps sounded again, and Sans appeared with another skeleton. This one was taller, had a more expressive face, and wore an orange cape.

“SANS, THIS HAD BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER PRANK!” The tall one shouted. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOESN’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!”

“but i’m telling you the truth, there really are humans here,” Sans said, totally calm. He turned to the snow boulders and winked and the girls stepped out of their hiding places.

“Here we are!” Charlotte announced with a dramatic flourish. “What do you think?”

“Have you been…” Charity paused. “...DYING to meet us?” She snorted. “Get it?! Because…”

“oh my god, that’s a good one,” Sans chuckled. “i think that i broke my funny bone.”

“BAD DUM TSS!” Charlotte shouted, mimicking the thing that drummers supposedly do after the punchline of a bad joke. Papyrus groaned.

“HUMANS!” He shouted. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL CAPTURE YOU BOTH AND BRING YOU TO THE KING!”

“You have a king?!” Charlotte gasped. “So cool!”

“This is, without a doubt, the coolest day of our lives,” Charity gushed. “We haven’t eaten breakfast yet and we’ve already met two really cool and funny skeletons! That can talk!”

“WELL, OF COURSE WE CAN TALK, WHAT DID YOU...WAIT, DO YOU REALLY THINK WE’RE COOL?” Papyrus asked, surprised.

“and are you two hungry?” Sans cut in.

“Meh, not really,” Charity shrugged.

“WELL, TOO BAD! PAPYRUS SHALL PREPARE FOR YOU BOTH THE MOST DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI BREAKFAST YOU HAVE EVER HAD!” The twins squeed.

“Spaghetti for breakfast?! This day just went from awesome to MEGA AWESOME!” Charlotte shouted.

“...THAT IS, IF YOU CAN SURVIVE MY TRAPS!” Papyrus finished. “I SHALL BE WAITING AHEAD! NYEH HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” With that cackle, he left. Sans watched him leave with an amused twinkle in his eye.

“i’ll be up ahead, too,” he added. “don’t worry, you’ll do fine with the traps and puzzles. see ya.” He followed after his brother.

“I like these two,” Charlotte grinned.

“That’s not what you were thinking a few minutes ago~” Charity reminded her with a wise-guy grin. Charlotte rolled her eyes and gave her sister a light punch in the shoulder. They were about to continue along the path...but then two perfect snowballs came flying from behind them and struck the girls at the back of their necks.

“KYAAAH!” They screamed in surprise. Then their eyes narrowed. They ducked behind the snow boulders and began to construct their own snowballs. Once they had about twenty or so, they poked their heads over the top of the snow boulders and scanned their surroundings for the culprits.

“GOTCHA!” A familiar flower shouted as he popped out the ground and hurled a snowball at the girls. Bill Cipher revealed himself as well: he had possessed a nearby snowman and was using pieces of himself as snowballs.

Then the battle began.

“I DON’T KNOW WHY WE’RE DOING THIS, BUT I’M NOT COMPLAINING!” Charity shouted as she tried to hit Flowey, who moved in and out of the ground, dodging the snowballs and quickly turning their fight into a game of Whack-a-Flower.

“AND I WOULDN’T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU!” Charlotte called over to Bill. “If you keep using your body to make snowballs, eventually…!”

“Oh, no!! No, no, no! NOT FAIR!”

“...you’ll run out of snow,” she clapped a hand to her mouth, trying to hide her giggles.

“OUCH!” Flowey cried as a snowball came down on top of him, pinning his body to the ground. Charity gasped and ran over to him.

“Oh my gosh, I am SO SORRY!” She picked the snowball off of him and stared down into his little flower eyes. “LIVE, FLOWEY! LIVE!” She commanded, shaking his little step body back and forth.

“Let go of me, you!” He ordered.

“Okay~” She obliged with a relieved sigh. “Thank goodness you’re okay!”

“He would have been the first casualty of our snow battle,” Charlotte said in a faux dramatic voice. Bill, who was basically nothing more but a possessed snowman head, laughed with the girls. Flowey tried to act annoyed at first, but surrendered and began to giggle.

The laughing stopped when the flirting began again. “Soooooooo...do you two want to come join us for breakfast~?” Charity asked with a sappy grin. Charlotte giggled and flashed a coy smile at the entities.

“Hey, look at that,” Flowey said, pointing at something behind the girls. “That’s so weird!” The girls turned around, but saw nothing. When they looked back at where the flower and the demon had been, they were gone.

“Aw…” They pouted. But lovestruck smiles graced their faces as they continued on their way. They had a spring in their step.

Flowey and Bill watched them leave, mildly disgusted. “So...what was the point of that?” Bill asked Flowey.

“I wanted to see how capable of violence they really are,” he explained. “I didn’t think that they’d actually have fun...I wanted to frustrate them.”

“It was fun,” Bill mused. “I haven’t had fun like that since…” His voice trailed off.

“Since what?” Flowey asked. Bill blinked.

“Nothing, never mind. Let’s just keep following them.” He moved in the direction that the girls had gone in. Flowey made a shrugging motion, then followed the demon.

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

“I don’t know what to do!” Dipper was a nervous wreck. The gang had regrouped in the Mystery Shack, and now they watched Dipper pace back and forth in the store. “There’s no special code to bring the characters into our world, and we can’t control anything that happens in the game, and we can’t destroy it or risk altering the game’s code, and…”

The door to the shack opened, and Tad Strange walked inside. “I’m a tad hungry,” he announced. “Is there bread for sale here?” Everyone turned their attention to the twenty-something year old man. This was his first time in the Mystery Shack. Ever. Stan narrowed his eyes then, without warning, tackled the younger dark-haired man to the ground.

“Grunkle Stan, what are you doing?!” Mabel cried as she, Wendy, and Ford went to pull the older man off of Tad.

“He knows something!” Stan barked. “Think about it! He wasn’t disturbed at all by the Weirdmageddon and never shows up at the Mystery Shack! And now he shows up today! And look at him!” He grabbed Tad’s face in his hands and pinched the cheeks. “How long has it been since I ran for mayor? He looks like he hasn’t aged a day!” Soos, Mabel, and Dipper hesitated, but gave in to suspicion.

“Tad, no offense, but what are you doing here?” Wendy asked. Tad paused, then took a deep breath and relaxed. His whole composure changed from false cheer to honest casualty.

“I honestly don’t know. But I knew what was going to happen before the Weirdmageddon and I know that something big is coming now. And...I want to stop it.” He closed his eyes. “I want to see my brother again, but not like this.”

“Hang on a second,” Stan excused himself from the room, then returned with a can of soda. He took a big gulp from it, then did a spit take in Tad’s face. “Your brother? Who the heck is your brother?”

“Dude, are you saying that Bill Cipher is your brother?” Soos gasped. Tad nodded. “YUS!” Soos fist-pumped. “I totally called it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Tad and Bill as brothers...so it's in the story! If you aren't familiar with Tad, here's just a quick refresher on his appearances in the show:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEPx6cnsArw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJ9bEplberI
> 
> And the snowball fight is the unofficial first date! Flowey may have wanted to provoke the girls into doing something violent, but the joke's on him, because he totally had fun! (He just won't admit it yet...)
> 
> Anywho~
> 
> As always, leave some kudos and comments because I love feedback! I only have two more finals to go, then I move out of my dorm, and then...I'm officially done with my first year at college! And this summer will be dedicated to my stories! OH YEAH! Leave kudos to make me write faster!
> 
> Mlgsrmt dilmt drgs z hmldyzoo urtsg; gsviv’h ml ivzo wznztv wlmv, irtsg? Ovg’h qfhg hvv dszg szkkvmvw gl Hgizmtv gszg nzwv gsrmth drgs srh yilgsvi xszmtv.
> 
> 20-1-4 19-20-18-1-14-7-5 21-19-5-4 20-15 2-5 1 4-5-13-15-14, 2-21-20 23-8-1-20 11-9-14-4 15-6 4-5-13-15-14 23-1-19 8-5?


	10. Bill Cipher's Mindscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flowey enters the Mindscape of Bill Cipher and learns about his past.

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Snowdin, Undertale

 

“SANS SAYS THAT THERE ISN’T ENOUGH ROOM FOR YOU TO STAY AT OUR HOUSE, SO WE’RE SETTING YOU UP AT THE INN FOR YOUR STAY,” Papyrus huffed. “IT’LL BE HARDER FOR ME TO WATCH YOU, SO PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON’T ESCAPE OR TRY TO LEAVE UNTIL TOMORROW?”

“We promise,” the twins giggled. Although Papyrus had prepared a series of tests and puzzles for them, the girls actually liked him and Sans. The shorter skeleton winked at the girls as he followed his brother to the other side of the town. Charlotte and Charity entered the inn, paid with some gold that Sans had given them, and went upstairs to their room (which was the one next to this totally adorable dog family).

“Okay, in all seriousness, we should probably focus on getting out of the game soon,” Charlotte whispered as she crawled into one of the beds.

“I guess…” Charity sighed. “But what about Bill and Flowey?”

“Duh! The journals know everything,” Charlotte said in a mysterious voice, making mysterious hand motions. She and Charity giggled, then agreed to get some rest. They were both planning on seeing their future husbands in their dreams…

...but had no idea that the demon and flower prince were intending to meet them there. They tracked the girls through the Snowdin Forest, but now they had a chance to snoop through their dreams and memories and maybe get closer to finding a weakness. The triangle looked at Flowey and nodded. “See you back here,” he said, then entered the Mindscape of Charlotte. Flowey, however, held back. There was something inside him...something nagging him...something telling him to go into Bill’s Mindscape. He knew he shouldn’t...he could see something really messed up in there…

...but he needed to know. He didn’t know what he needed to know, but he’d feel better once he found out what it was…

So instead of entering the mind of Charity, Flowey entered the Mindscape of Bill Cipher.

* * *

Time Zone: Mindscape

Place: The Mind of Bill Cipher, Undertale

 

Flowey had been somewhat surprised by how bright and colorful his Mindscape was in contrast to his dark personality, and the mind of Bill Cipher was something that he was not expecting. The flower had expected the demon’s mind to be a cluttered, chaotic mess…

...not an office building.

Seriously. Bill Cipher’s Mindscape looked like an office building. With little tiny Bills in suits carrying little tiny suitcases and going to certain rooms in the office building…

“Well, at least it’s organized,” Flowey remarked, then entered the building. He glanced around the building’s lobby, then tapped the closest Bill to him on the shoulder. “Excuse me, can you direct me to the Memories department?”

“Seventeenth floor, ninth door on the right,” the Bill replied, pointing to an elevator. Flowey muttered a thanks before he dashed over to the elevator and rode up to said floor. He wandered down the hallway, and found the door labeled “My Memories”. He opened it and stepped inside.

A Bill in a curly blond wig sat at a desk, typing on a typewriter. He looked at Flowey over a pair of red glasses. “What are you looking for?” He asked in a nasally sort of voice.

“Just going through the memories,” Flowey said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Receptionist Bill rolled his eye and pointed to a towering stack of file cabinets, papers, folders…

“Hope you find what you’re looking for,” Receptionist Bill said as he started to type again.

“Wait! All of those are just his memories?!” Flowey couldn’t believe it. He knew that Bill was old and had to have an impressive collection of memories...but nothing really prepared him for the size of it!

“Yup.” Receptionist Bill was disinterested. Flowey sighed and approached the pile. He picked up folder after folder, opened file cabinet after file cabinet...but nothing really caught his eye at first. But then he picked up a folder labeled “My Life”. He opened it, and a shiny DVD fell onto the floor. “If you need to view those, there’s a TV and Bill-Ray player over there,” Receptionist Bill announced, pointing to a corner of the room. He didn’t glance up from the typewriter. Flowey rolled his eyes, but approached the technology and played the DVD.

It started with a narration done by a deep-voiced Bill. “In the beginning, there was nothing. Then there was Time Baby.” A giant, creepy baby appeared on the screen, and Flowey did his best not to let his fear, confusion, and slight disgust show. “Time Baby’s first memory was of a dream he had. And so, the first two demons were created.” Bill Cipher and another creature appeared on the screen, and Flowey narrowed his eyes. This demon was an indigo square with one eye. Instead of a top hat, it had a bowler’s hat. Instead of a bow tie, it had a neck tie. Instead of a vertical, snake-like pupil, it had a pupil that looked just like a minus sign. “The devilishly handsome Bill Cipher and his brother, Tad Strange, spent eons having fun. Together, they liberated the Second Dimension and ruled the Third Dimension. They spent years watching the creatures of other worlds and dimensions, and eventually they began to interact with them.” Bill and the square one, Tad, were floating over galaxies on the screen. Eventually, Tad picked up a small planet and poked it. “Bill and Tad liberated as many people as they could...but then they discovered the Milky Way and the planet Earth.” Tad picked up a familiar blue-and-green planet and stretched it out to a larger size. “Bill and Tad attempted to liberate the natives of Gravity Falls, a small place in Earth...but their plan failed.” As Flowey watched, a zodiac of strange symbols surrounded Bill and Tad and sucked them into its center. “Bill and Tad were banished to the Nightmare Dimension,” Narrator Bill continued, “but all was not lost...or so they thought.” The scene changed. Bill and Tad were in a dark, chaotic dimension, staring at a glowing vertical line. “Every few years, they were able to glance into Gravity Falls. And Bill planned to liberate it and the rest of the world, but Tad had to RUIN EVERYTHING!” Flowey jumped as Narrator Bill’s voice became angry. “Tad was all like, ‘Oooh, look at those stupid humans and their stupid music and their stupid feelings and their stupid stupid STUPID!’” Narrator Bill ranted. “And then I was all like, ‘Well, if you like them so much, why don’t you just go be with them?’ And then he was all like, ‘Fine, I will!’ And then he LEFT ME THERE to rot while he got to go pretend to be a normal stinking human!”

Flowey turned off the TV. “I think I’ve seen enough of that,” he muttered to himself. He removed the DVD from the Bill-Ray player and returned it to the pile of memories...but then one more thing caught his eye.

The first was a folder labeled “Deals I’ve Made: Binding Contracts”. Curiosity got the better of him, and Flowey opened the folder and flipped through the contents (which looked very professional and formal). He read some names aloud as he examined the pages. At first, there wasn’t anything that he recognized. But then he came to a blue paper, which read “Binding Contract Between Tad Strange and Bill Cipher”. Flowey read the description to himself:

_ On this day, a day we don’t really know the date of, given that we’re in the Nightmare Dimension and blah blah blah, I’m going to make a deal/bet with my brother, Tad Strange. Tad is willing to wager all of his demonic powers that I will one day do what he has decided to do and live among the humans. If he still wants to live as a human when I liberate Gravity Falls, then I will show him no mercy and make him a part of my throne. If I should decide to live as a human and give up my own powers, then Tad’s powers will be returned to him and he can do whatever he wants with them, blah blah blah, I hate paperwork. In the meantime, Tad’s powers will be given to me (except for his immortality and eternal youth). Because reasons and I don’t want to go into detail anymore, blah blah blah. _

Flowey raised an eyebrow. “This should be interesting to talk to Bill about when I get back,” he mused. He returned the blue paper to the folder and continued to flip through the contracts. He finally reached the one he was looking for: “Binding Contract Between Flowey the Flower (Prince Asriel Dreemurr) and Bill Cipher”.

_ On this day, I don’t really know the date of and I don’t really care, I have made a deal with a creature with powers and knowledge that are equal to my own. We shall use our combined forces to liberate Gravity Falls and Undertale, the world that Flowey lives in. We shall do this by manipulating a future Pines twin to obtain his or her body and SOUL. All we have to do now is wait for my little death curse to work… _

Flowey smiled. He was going to put the folder away and exit the Mindscape, but something fell out of the folder. He picked it up and examined it. “Just a blank page,” he scoffed. “What’s it doing in here?” Although he was tempted to rip it up, he placed it in the folder and returned it to the pile of information. Then he took a deep breath and made his departure.

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Snowdin, Undertale

 

Bill woke up a few minutes after Flowey returned to reality. He narrowed his eye at the flower. “Find anything interesting?” He asked. “Oh, and don’t try to lie to me. If you do and I find out about it, the deal’s off!”

Flowey raised his petals in a “calm down” sort of way. “Relax! I just got curious, and I…” He smirked. “I found out you lied a little. You’re not older than time. You’re slightly younger than...Time Baby, was it?” He snickered.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bill rolled his eye. “That stupid baby. And I’m guessing you saw...the stuff about Tad, right?” Flowey nodded, and Bill sighed. “He did hold up his end of the deal, but the bet is still going strong,” he said.

“And you still technically have his powers, right?” Flowey realized. “I did read the contracts, I got curious,” he admitted. “But I saw that Tad relinquished his powers to you! Don’t you have the power of two demons combined?”

Bill closed his eye. “Nope. I don’t have his powers anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...I put them somewhere.”

“‘Somewhere’?” Flowey echoed. “Can you be more specific?”

“I can’t remember!” Bill snapped. “All I remember is that I had them one day, and then...then they were gone! Just drop it, okay?”

“Just one more question: what was with that blank page in the contracts department?” Bill narrowed his eye again, confused.

“What are you talking about? What blank page?”

“There was just this weird blank piece of paper in the folder, and I was wondering what it was doing there, or if it was in some sort of code so that you didn’t want anyone to see it.”

“I seriously don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Charlotte and Charity stirred in their beds, and Bill and Flowey face-palmed. They had almost forgotten that they were in the presence of two hyper little girls. “Let’s just go,” Flowey whispered. “Did you find anything in Charlotte’s mind?”

“Nothing important,” Bill admitted. “We’ll try again another time.” With that, he and the flower left the sleeping girls alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more final tomorrow...my last final...it's my Chinese final...and I can keep my good grade in the class if I get at least a 49% on it! So...wish me luck!
> 
> This chapter was fun to write! Next chapter: more interaction between Bill, Flowey, and the girls, Tad tells his side of the story, and...yeah! XD
> 
> So, Tad Strange is a memory demon. The first MEMORY Time Baby had is of a DREAM (just like me: the first thing I remember is waking up from a nightmare!). Therefore, the demons of memory and dreams are younger than time, but roughly the same age as each other.
> 
> Be sure to leave kudos and comments to make me write faster!!
> 
> Dsb dlfow Gzw Hgizmtv, z wvnlm, hfwwvmob dzmg gl yv z sfnzm? Kviszkh sv ovug srh yilgsvi uli z hrtmrurxzmg lgsvi?
> 
> 23-8-5-18-5 1-18-5 8-9-19 16-15-23-5-18-19?!


	11. The Masochism Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bill attempts to get a negative reaction from Charlotte as they tango~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said that the next chapter would be something with Tad, but I heard this song and I HAD to write this chapter. I'm sorry if it isn't good, but just be patient with me; I'm working on the real next chapter as we speak!
> 
> SERIOUSLY. Listen to this song! Doesn't this just scream Bill Cipher?!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHID8hMgWKc

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Snowdin Forest, Undertale

 

Flowey insisted that he and Bill sleep as far away from the town as possible, given that the girls were in close proximity to Sans. “And I don’t need to remind you that he’s caused me more than my fair share of resets,” he said to the triangle. Bill thought that with their combined powers, they could probably take down that comedian, but he digressed.

They were actually right on the outskirts of Snowdin, hiding in a room in Flowey’s underground tunnel network. Flowey was asleep, off exploring the Mindscape of that girl, Charity, which gave Bill time to reflect on what he had seen (and done) when he visited Charlotte in her dreams…

* * *

_ Time Zone: Mindscape _

_ Place: The Mind of Charlotte Pines, Gravity Falls _

 

_ “Let’s see here,” Bill mused as he floated down a winding corridor. “What can I use here…?” He passed by some doors, reading them to himself as he passed them. “Great Sweaters I’ve Worn”. “Shipping: Ships I Ship”. “Random Facts about Presidents of the United States”. Bill paused. “Wait...what the heck do ships have to do with this?” He backtracked to that one door and peered inside. He was surprised to see that Spider Web was there, totally decked out in a girly sailor outfit. She was standing on a deck, surveying ships that were in a harbor. A dream version of Question Mark was there, in an ill-fitting pirate costume, complete with the eye patch and the prop parrot. Bill changed into his human form and entered the room, keeping a reasonable, cautious distance at first. _

_ “I’ve always wanted an eye patch!” Question Mark was saying. “Mr. Pines always looked so cool with his, haha!” _

_ “To work, Mr. Ramirez!” Spider Web ordered, and the chubby man snapped to attention, saluted, and walked away, leaving the girl alone. She surveyed the ships, noticed Bill standing at the other end of the dock, and waved to him. “Hey, Bill! I need your help!” Bill raised an eyebrow, then strutted towards her. _

_ “You need my help?” A grin spread across his face. “Are you willing to make a deal?” _

_ “Well, it’s not totally serious,” Spider Web said with a shrug. “I just need your help with a ship name!” _

_ Bill’s pupil shrunk. Now he remembered the human female’s concept of “shipping”: in which they took two people that were perceived as adorable as a pair, then had art dedicated to said pair. And now he could see the names of the ships in the harbor. They included, but weren’t limited to: “StarCo”, “Mabando”, “Moos”, “Wompers”, “Sansador”, “Bipper”, “Mom and Dad”, “Flowerty”... _

_ “Wait, WHAT?!” Bill’s eye widened as he turned his attention back to the one labeled “Bipper”. There was...a ship dedicated...entirely to him...and...Pine Tree?! Bill experienced something new: his stomach lurched and a strange, foul substance rose to the back of his throat. He did what his instincts told him to do and ran to the end of the dock. He emptied the contents of his mouth into the harbor’s water. _

_ Charlotte watched him with a confused expression. “Yeah, I don’t really ship it, either. But apparently some people do, and Aunt Mabel already had a name for it, so I was like, ‘Meh, might as well keep it stored in my ship harbor’!” Bill composed himself and approached the girl, a scowl on his face. _

_ “But it’s disgusting!” _

_ “I know! And you and I are totally made for each other~” She giggled, fluttering her eyelashes. Bill sighed. This girl was way too happy for his tastes, just like her Aunt Mabel had been when she was younger. Bill decided to steer the conversation back to his control. _

_ “You said you needed my help with something, kid. A favor?” His hand erupted in blue flames as he put emphasis on that last word. Charlotte giggled as she stared at it. _

_ “So cool,” she whispered. But she shook her head. “No, I just need a name for our ship! I can’t decide on ‘Billette’ or ‘Barlotte’. What do you think?” Bill opened his mouth, but Charlotte interrupted him with a squee. “NO! I got it! ‘Chill’!” _

_ Bill massaged his temples. He knew that he needed to get to the bottom of the twins’ weaknesses if he wanted to get a puppet in the world of Gravity Falls. But nothing was working. He finally made a desperate decision and decided to do something he had never, ever done: _

_ Seduce someone for answers. _

_ “It is a good name,” he said. “But...why don’t we go someplace more private? I have a lot to discuss with you.” _

_ “Luckily for you, I’ve had the ballroom for my various crushes reserved just for you~” She replied, wiggling her eyebrows. She started to drag him from the room by his wrist, and Bill rolled his eye when she wasn’t looking. She was just so chipper and perky. It annoyed him. Before he knew what was happening, he was back in the room where he first encountered her (along with those twits Xyler and Craz). “We need more music!” She grinned. “It’s so quiet in here, it’s like, WHAAAAAAAT.” _

_ Definitely like her Aunt Mabel. Bill used his awesome dream demon powers to do a brief sweep of Spider Web’s memories of music...and he found something that suited him. Something that might take the fun from her...he snapped his fingers, and a band of well-dressed musicians appeared in the corner of the room. They began to play, and Bill offered his hand to the young girl. “Shall we~?” He asked with a suggestive twinkle in his eye. Spider Web blushed, made a squee, and placed her hand in Bill’s. He took this opportunity to pull her closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. _

_ “I LOVE this song~” She giggled. “It’s dark, but it’s so romantic! I think it suits you!” Bill gritted his teeth behind closed lips and tightened his grip on the girl’s waist. “Hey, not so hard, okay?” She asked in a playful tone. _

_ “I’m afraid that I’ll drop you and hurt you,” he said, bringing his voice down to a low murmur. He could tell from the gleam in the girl’s eye that he was totally winning her over, not like that was surprising to him or anything. But now was the time to strike. “I’ll tell you more about what scares me if you tell me more about your own fears. It’ll be our little secret.” He closed his eye. “You can’t tell right now, but I’m winking,” he explained. “Because...eye patch…” _

_ Charlotte laughed so hard that she snorted. “Oh, my gosh, you are so funny! Okay, so…” She paused. “What I’m about to tell you is top secret. Like, the TOPPEST top secret. It goes with you to the grave! Promise?” _

_ “I promise,” Bill smiled, twirling her and dipping her. She blushed. _

_ “Okay...I’m afraid of telling people this, but...one time, when I was five, I stole a rubber ball from my day care! I couldn’t help it! I needed squishy balls more than anything!” _

_ Bill’s smile became toothy and his grip around her waist became tighter. “Really? That’s so interesting. But...what scares you more than anything? What terrifies you to death?” _

_ “I’m always terrified of going to sleep by myself because I don’t want people to sneak into my room and write things on my hands or face!” She blurted out as Bill pulled her out of the dip. The demon inwardly groaned...then decided to stop beating around the bush and actually get a negative emotion from her. So he dropped her. “Oof! You dropped me!” She smiled. “Guess you never really danced in a human body before, right?” _

_ “Yeah, I bet you want to smack me for being such an awful dance partner,” Bill prompted. He HAD to get a negative reaction from her now. He just HAD to. _

_ “Hey, practice makes perfect! And I can help you with all the practice you need~” She giggled. _

_ “OH COME ON!” Bill shouted. His golden color scheme shifted to a crimson one. “CAN’T YOU FEEL ANY KIND OF NEGATIVITY?! WHY WON’T YOU FIGHT BACK?!” _

_ “I don’t want to hurt you,” she said, totally calm. “And besides...Dad told me about what you did to his body. I know that you think pain is hilarious, but...it really really isn’t.” She perked up. “Besides, I don’t want to hurt you! You’re the coolest guy I’ve ever met!” _

_ Bill was shocked. He had flirted with her to get information. That didn’t work. He flirted with her so he could disappoint her. That didn’t work. _

_ He shouted and demanded that she fight him or show some sign of anger or violence. _

_ Nothing. _

_ She wasn’t like the rest of the Pines family. Her sister wasn’t, either, but Bill wasn’t with that particular twin at the moment. _

_ He didn’t know what to do. So he did what his instincts told him: he turned on his heel and left the girl alone in the fantasy ballroom. _

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Snowdin Forest, Undertale

 

“Wake up!” Flowey hissed for what must have been the eightieth time. Bill jerked awake.

“Gah! How long have I been asleep?”

“Fifteen minutes, but you were singing in your sleep! It was really annoying!” Flowey smirked. “Were you flirting with the girl in the Mindscape?”

“Ugh, NO!” Bill rolled his eye. Like a liar.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to tell me about anything that you saw in her mind~?” Flowey asked, a taunting tone in his voice. Bill sighed.

“Actually, yes…she ships you with her sister.” If he had a mouth, he would be smirking. Flowey just looked confused.

“What does that mean?”

Bill chuckled. “Oh, Flowey, you are very lucky. You don’t know how strange the human female can be outside of your world…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, dudes and dudettes! LEAVE. THE. KUDOS. And comments! Seriously, thanks zdragonizhungriez for your comments. You're the best!
> 
> Sv dzmgvw uli svi gl olhv svi gvnkvi, yfg zoo hsv dzmgh rh uli gsvn gl yv gltvgsvi. Yfg hsv’oo mvevi yozxpvm srh vbv li hvg uriv gl srh grv...zh gsvb wzmxv gl gsv Nzhlxsrhn Gzmtl.
> 
> 6-12-15-23-5-25 23-9-12-12 8-1-22-5 1 20-21-18-14 19-15-15-14.


	12. Get Out While You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flowey visits Charity and learns about shipping...and discovers a potential weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I heard this song, and I saw this scene in my head, and I was like:
> 
> WRITE DAT SHEEEIT
> 
> So I did. XD
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQ9FjdSZdRg

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Snowdin Forest, Undertale

 

Bill drifted off to sleep (or to explore the Mindscape), but Flowey stayed awake, wondering what the heck Bill had been talking about. He assumed that it had something to do with water and transportation, but an uneasy feeling in the back of his mind told him to do some investigating. So he decided to return to Charity’s inner world.

* * *

Time Zone: Mindscape

Place: Mind of Charity Pines, Undertale

 

“I could get used to this,” Flowey remarked as he tested out his human form once more. “It beats being a flower, anyway.”

“But you smell so gooooooooooooooooooooooooooood!” The stupid girl’s voice rang out from behind him, and Flowey turned to face her. He folded his arms and glared at her.

“What are you doing?!”

“What are YOU doing?” She asked back. “This is my Mindscape! And I was going to go make a little shrine for you in my dream mansion!” She giggled.

Flowey was more than slightly creeped out by this. “I just want to know what the heck ‘shipping’ is! Apparently your sister ‘ships’ us!”

Charity’s face stretched into a grin. “YES! Just like I ship her with Bill! Give me five!” She raised her hand for a high-five. “Come on, don’t leave me hanging!” Flowey just stared at her palm. The girl shrugged and gave herself a high-five. “Anywho, I can teach you EVERYTHING I know about the art of shipping! But it’s a lot to take in! Think you can handle it?”

Flowey scowled. “There is nothing that you can do or say that would freak me out. No-thing.”

“Wanna bet~?” She smirked. “If you get freaked out at all during my explanation, then...you...have to tell me about what you’re really doing with Bill!”

Flowey’s eyes widened, but he tried to play it cool. “Wha-what? There’s nothing going on between us. We’re just old friends.”

“Given that his game came out only a few years ago, I find that hard to believe,” the girl remarked, and Flowey was almost impressed by her observation skills. He was more irritated than he was amazed.

“Are you going to tell me about the stupid shipping thing or not?” He snapped.

“Take it easy, tiger...lily!” She snorted. “Get it…? Do you...do you get it…?” Flowey didn’t smile. “Okay, whatever, everyone has their own sense of humor, let’s just go to my dream mansion! I keep lots of things there!” She grabbed him by his hand and pulled him down the hallway. Flowey noted that she did have a certain...something...within her that reminded him of Sans, and he resented that part of her. Before he had time to think about it, he was back in Charity’s “Dream Number Six”, but this time, he got to go inside of her dream house.

It was colorful to the point where it hurt his eyes to look at certain objects for too long. Attractive men of all shapes and sizes paraded around the house dressed as butlers.

Also, there were puppies that shot lasers out their eyes.

Because why the heck not.

Flowey grimaced. “Where exactly are you taking me?” He whined as the girl led him up a flight of stairs.

“Here!” She chirped as she pulled open the door closest to them. It was...a playroom? “I always wanted a playroom when I was younger, but Mom and Dad didn’t have enough room in the house for one, so I just used my bedroom and made a dream playroom in my dream mansion!” She explained in one breath. “Anywho~” She held up two plastic dolls that had appeared from...somewhere? Mindscape logic. “I’ll use these dolls to share with you…pause for dramatic effect...the history of shipping! Are you ready?” She didn’t wait for an answer. She held up a blond-haired doll. “Okay, so let’s pretend that this doll is me. And this other one…” She held up a black-haired doll. “...is you. Now, here’s how a regular fan fiction goes in terms of ‘shipping’.” She began to move the dolls and make them talk.

“Hello, I am the totally average teenage girl slash young lady protagonist! Not a care in the world! Except...SOMETIMES I MIGHT HAVE A DARK SECRET. But not in this case!”

“I am the sexy yandere slash tsundere villain guy who thinks he doesn’t need love but suddenly has an obsession with this protagonist girl...unless there’s a good explanation or detailed backstory, but no one wants to read about that! They just want to read about the juicy romance!”

Flowey raised his hand. “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen in the real world. I don’t feel ANYTHING. That means I don’t feel love.” He smirked. “Sorry to crush the delusion.” He paused. “Also, what do ‘yandere’ and ‘tsundere’ mean?”

“Well, it’s difficult to explain...tsunderes basically don’t know that they’re really in love and they try to act like they don’t need love. But yanderes will do anything to get the love of their life to notice them!” Charity sighed. “It’s so romantic...in a creepy kind of way.”

“It won’t happen with you,” Flowey promised in a bored sort of voice. “Trust me, you’ll be disappointed.”

“Nah, there’s something deep deep deep deep deep deep deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep down inside of you that’s screaming out for love! We just need to get you in touch with that!” The girl grinned.

Flowey was feeling something...the emotion that he remembered as ‘fear’. It intensified when the girl reached out and poked his chest. “Boop!” She giggled. “You’re so cute in your flower form and I just want to keep you forever! Oh, and this is nice, too,” she added, gesturing to Flowey in his human body. A part of Flowey really and truly hoped that Charity was joking, but there was another part of him that suspected that she was totally serious. “But I bet you’d really like to leave the game, at least for a while, right?” She was suddenly in a non-joking mood. She rested her hand in her palm and looked at the confused flower. “When Charlotte and I do leave the game and return home, we can try to find a way to bring you and Bill with us,” she offered. “It might take some work, but we’ll find something eventually.”

Her Determination was strong and she was just so innocent and ready to trust him...or follow him to her death. Flowey started to tremble, and when the girl reached out for him, he realized:

He could use this against her.

So he smirked. “Thanks for the chat,” he said to her. “I’ll be sure to pass all of this on to Bill. See you in my world, kid!” With that, he left her Mindscape.

“He’ll be back after he tells Bill the news~” Charity said in a sing-song voice to herself. “Won’t he?” She asked one of her dolls. The doll nodded in response. “You so get me!” Charity giggled.

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Snowdin Forest, Undertale

 

Bill was awake when Flowey returned from the Mindscape. “Did you find what you were looking for?” He asked.

“Oh, shut up!” Flowey snapped. “I shouldn’t have gone looking for ‘shipping’! Oh, wait…” He flashed his menacing grin. “I should have! Because I think I found something that we can use against them!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave more kudos, leave more kudos, leave more kudos!
> 
> Vnlgrlmh ziv z wzmtvilfh kozbgsrmt, yfg mld Uoldvb rh uvvormt hlnvgsrmt. Dsl droo gsrh zuuvxg rm gsv ufgfiv: srn zmw Yroo li Xszirgb zmw svi hrhgvi?
> 
> 9’13 19-15 19-15-18-18-25 1-2-15-21-20 20-8-5-19-5 3-8-1-16-20-5-18-19!


	13. To the Folks that I Know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tad FINALLY begins the tale~

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

Tad rubbed the back of his neck as everyone turned their attention to him, more than a little curious about his backstory with Bill Cipher. “It’s a long story,” he admitted. “And I haven’t really talked about it before...but here goes nothing.” He cleared his throat.

* * *

_ Time Zone: ??????? _

_ Place: ??????? _

 

_ In the beginning, there was nothing. Then came the birth of stars and galaxies, and after that came Time Baby, the entity to record all that had happened and all that would happen. Some time after the creation of Time Baby, the first demons were born. One was the demon of dreams, Bill Cipher. The other was Tad Strange, the demon of memories. They met in a void that was yet to be occupied with life. _

_ “Hey,” the triangle said in greeting. _

_ “Hey,” the square said in reply. _

_ “My name is Bill. Bill Cipher. Who are you?” _

_ “I’m Tad Strange. Do you know what we’re doing here?” _

_ “Not really…” _

_ “Should we go find out?” _

_ “I think so.” _

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

Soos raised his hand like a little kid in school. “When did you two realize you were brothers?” He asked without being called on.

Tad shrugged. “It took us some time, but we figured it out. It didn’t really matter; we were inseparable either way. We wandered through the dimensions and explored all that we could. But we soon realized that our home, the Second Dimension, was...beneath us.” Tad paused as he tried to find the right words. “Bill liked to call it a ‘flat world with flat minds and flat ideas’. So...we took it upon ourselves to liberate it and bring it to the Third Dimension. And...well, after that, we decided to liberate as many dimensions as we could. We wanted everyone to be free from order and restrictions.

“Time Baby was furious with us. Long story short, the Time Paradox Avoidance Squadron may have been created partially to stop us…” Tad winced, and Dipper and Mabel rolled their eyes as they remembered their own encounters with the organization (particularly the stuttering Blendin Blandin). Tad shot them an apologetic glance, but continued. “So...we were caught and banished to the Nightmare Realm, which became our home…”

* * *

_ Time Zone: Nightmare Realm _

_ Place: Nightmare Realm _

 

_ “Oh, waiter, there’s a Tad Strange in my soup!” Bill called out as he glared into his soup bowl. _

_ “Get your own pool!” Tad shouted. He was, indeed, inside of Bill’s bowl of soup, reclining on an inflatable pool toy and clad in a speedo. Bill rolled his eye and fished his brother out with a spoon. _

_ “Now my soup is ruined!” _

_ “Now my pool is ruined!” Tad countered. Both demons sighed. “Bill, I’m bored,” Tad complained after a while. _

_ “Me too...but there’s nothing happening…” He gestured to a diagonal line a few feet away from them. It was a dimensional rift that allowed them to gaze upon any person or thing within other dimensions...as long as the person or thing did something that would establish a “link” with either Tad or Bill, “summoning” them. _

_ But nobody came. Nobody had summoned them in such a long time...not since they had discovered the planet Earth (and the rest of the Milky Way Galaxy). _

_ Tad approached the rift and stared into it, even though there was nothing to see. “It was pretty clever of them to use that zodiac to banish us. I wonder how they came up with the design?” Bill shrugged. Tad gasped as something appeared inside the rift. “Bill, I think something summoned us!” _

_ “Finally!” Bill groaned as he approached his brother by the rift. “I was beginning to think we’d die of boredom here!” Tad moved so that Bill could have a good view inside… _

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

At this point, Tad had to pause his story because Soos had to go grab more snacks, but Mabel was overflowing with questions. “What happened?! What did you see? Was it Grunkle Ford?! It was him, wasn’t it? But what if it wasn’t?!”

Tad held up his hand. “This was before your family entered the picture,” he replied, giving a brief glance to the older Pines twins. “And…” He paused, then took a deep breath. “I...I’m going to be honest, I never really thought I’d be saying this, because I never really thought that the truth would be discovered...especially by you all...but, in retrospect, I should have seen it coming…”

“Come on, get to the point!” Stan snapped. Gideon and Pacifica nodded in silent agreement.

“Okay, okay! I...I’m sorry.”

Stan raised an eyebrow. “About what?”

Tad sighed. “I owe you an apology...and an explanation. Part of what happened all those years ago...part of all the trouble that Bill put you through...was my fault.”

“But how?” Dipper asked. “Bill didn’t do anything with you…”

“Except for shove him in the throne,” Melody brought up. “I remember how cramped that space was.” She shuddered, remembering that awesome piece of furniture that Bill had crafted during the Weirdmageddon. Other humans that were used in the throne were Gideon’s parents, Pacifica’s parents, Wendy’s family, Soos’ Abuelita...Cascadia and Gilbert grew quiet and exchanged a look.

If Bill hadn’t been stopped, then they wouldn’t have been born. Charlotte and Charity wouldn’t have been born, either. Gideon and Pacifica had been turned into tapestries by Bill, along with Wendy, Soos, and other people who served as symbols on the zodiac to stop Bill.

If the Grunkles and Bill and Mabel had been turned into tapestries, then Bill would have won.

It was not a fun thing to think about.

Tad cleared his throat. “It all began when we looked into the rift and saw that the residents of Gravity Falls were in the middle of a war, along with the rest of the world...I think it was a World War?”

* * *

_ Time Zone: Nightmare Realm _

_ Place: Nightmare Realm _

 

_ “I wonder who they’re fighting?” Tad said as his eye took in everything that it could see from the rift. _

_ “Who cares? I just want to know how we were summoned!” Bill rubbed his hands together. “The others are going to be freaking out when will tell them about this!” The rift suddenly focused on a young girl, maybe no more than nine, playing in a cave. “Playing”. She was staring at a wall in the cave, where ancient writings had been inscribed. She read them aloud in a soft voice; Bill and Tad could barely hear her. The two demons fist-bumped. “Hah! She doesn’t know what she’s doing! Just like a kid to do something like this!” Bill snorted. _

_ “Yeah...let’s see what her Mindscape is like later!” Tad would have been grinning if he had a mouth. _

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

“We soon realized that the girl had unintentionally given us the power to enter the Mindscapes of any human at any time,” Tad continued. “With this power, we learned all that we could about Earth’s history. And when we learned who the girl was...things became more complicated.”

“Who was she?” Ford probed, and Tad took a deep, steadying breath before he turned to Pacifica.

“Her name was Atlantica Northeast and she was a relation to the Northwest family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this chapter is complete; I'll upload it if I get more kudos and comments!
> 
> *does a happy dance* I got a B in Chinese~ *does happy dance some more*
> 
> Fun facts!
> 
> 1\. I believe that Bill is older than Tad by at least one second, but Tad is the more sensible brother. He always has been. Tad and Bill do have similar powers, but Bill has dream manipulation, something that Tad never mastered. Tad, however, has the ability to alter details in people's memories.
> 
> 2\. 'Cascadia' is another name for the Pacific Northwest, and it is also a town in Oregon. Coincidentally, there are sixteen coral islands in the Pacific Ocean called the "Gilbert Islands".
> 
> 3\. I didn't consider making the girl a relative of the Northwest family until I was halfway done with the first half of Tad's backstory!
> 
> 4\. The part with the soup came from this video. I think that it's a pretty good depiction of what the Nightmare Realm looks like! Anyway, check it out:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ln3Jm55Abl8
> 
> Leave more kudos and comments if you want me to write faster!
> 
> Yollw ifmh wvvk rm z uznrob givv, yfg rg hlnvgrnvh xlmmvxgh gl z wvnlmrx vmgrgb. Kzxrurxz rh zyhlofgvob ztzhg; droo hsv vevi yv uivv uiln svi uznrob’h kzhg?
> 
> 4-9-4-14’20 25-15-21 5-22-5-18 23-15-14-4-5-18 23-8-1-20 20-8-1-20 20-1-16-5-19-20-18-25 15-6 2-9-12-12 23-1-19 4-15-9-14-7 9-14 20-8-5 14-15-18-20-8-23-5-19-20 13-1-14-19-9-15-14?


	14. ...Tell Them I Won't Be Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tad finishes his story.

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

Cascadia, Gilbert, and Gideon turned their gaze to Pacifica, who stiffened as her eyes widened. “The Northeast family,” she whispered, practically speaking to herself. “Mom and Dad told me that what they had done was unforgivable, worse than anything that anyone in the Northwest family had done...but I never knew what it was.”

“Do you want to know now?” Tad folded his arms. “I told her to stop going to the party at the Northwest Manor. And the Northeast family members stopped visiting. That was all.”

“But why?” Gideon raised an eyebrow. “What were you getting from doing a little thing like that?”

“It was just to cause conflict and a little bit of chaos,” Tad admitted. “It was stupid. But Bill and I thought it was funny at the time. And we kept doing little things like that to mess with the people of Gravity Falls. But then something horrible, awful, and completely unexpected happened.”

“What was that?” Dipper probed. Mabel and Soos were off to the side, munching on popcorn as they listened to the story. Tad sighed and looked away before he mumbled:

“I fell in love with her.”

Everyone else in the room said the same thing in response: “Whaaaaaaaaat?”

* * *

_Time Zone: Nightmare Realm_

_Place: Nightmare Realm_

 

_“...so that’s why they’re at war with Germany, Italy, and Japan, which are known as the Axis Powers,” Tad finished. Bill rolled his eye._

_“Wow. I can’t tell you how little that means to me.”_

_Tad groaned. “Bill! A lot of people have their lives hanging in the balance! Doesn’t that mean anything to you?!”_

_“I only care about the people who have Mindscapes I can access practically whenever I want,” the triangle replied._

_“Just forget it,” Tad huffed. He sulked in silence for a while, then began to hum to himself. He didn’t realize he was doing that until Bill pointed it out to him._

_“What are you singing? It sounds nice.”_

_“Oh! Atlantica taught it to me. It’s really popular right now, especially with younger people. It’s called ‘We’ll Meet Again’.”_

_“I have the melody stuck in my head; what are the lyrics?”_

_Tad cleared his throat. “We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when…”_

* * *

_Time Zone: Mindscape_

_Place: Mind of Atlantica Northeast, Gravity Falls_

 

_“...oh I know we’ll meet again some sunny day,” Tad finished with a bow. His audience, a blond-haired girl with a twinkle in her eyes, giggled._

_“It’s been five years since that song came out, and you still can’t get that part of the song right!” She teased. “It’s ‘but I know’, not ‘oh I know’!” Tad rolled his eye and sat down next to her on the grass._

_The Mindscape of Atlantica Northeast was more natural than others. Instead of staying inside of a large house, wandering from room to room to look at dreams and memories, Tad often found himself playing a game of tag with the girl in an open field. “And to think that Bill has it completely memorized already. Has it really been five years?” Tad asked with a small gasp, and Atlantica raised an eyebrow when she nodded._

_“Um, yes. Five years since that song was released...and we met each other.” She brushed a curly lock of hair behind her ear. “I know this is going to sound crazy, but…”_

_“I love crazy,” Tad assured her as he blinked. “You can’t tell right now, but I’m winking,” he explained as he pointed at his eye. “Because...one eye?” Atlantica giggled._

_“Okay...the war didn’t seem so bad when I talked to you. And I remember...you once told me that you and your brother would one day be considered a bigger threat than any world war. But I don’t think that’s true.” She surprised him by pulling him into a hug. “Because if you were, you wouldn’t spend so much time with me, trying to make me smile.”_

_Tad’s eye widened in surprise before he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. “You’ve taught me a lot during that time,” he said. “I’ve learned so much about history, culture...humans in general. I just didn’t think I’d end up befriending one.”_

_“I didn’t know demons were real until three years ago.” Atlantica smiled. “Do you remember how I acted when you told me? I had a hard time believing that the guy I loved was a demon!” She gasped and pulled away before slapped her hands over her mouth. Her face turned a brilliant crimson. “Please pretend that you didn’t hear that!” Tad stared at her in shock...then he chuckled. “S-stop it!” The girl folded her arms and glared at him. “A-actually...you’re right! I was just joking!” She forced a laugh. “Haha!”_

_“No, no, I was laughing because...because I feel the same way about loving a human.” Atlantica bit her lip._

_“Really…? You’re not joking?”_

_“No, I’m not joking.” Tad reached over and took her hand in his. “These past five years have been incredible. Humans are amazing. You’re amazing, Atlantica.” The girl looked up at him and smiled. Then she moved just a little bit closer._

_“I love how I can touch you in this world...but can you imagine how wonderful it would be if you could live in Gravity Falls with me?”_

_“I can’t imagine life without you,” he murmured. The distance between them decreased, their noses were almost touching…_

_...and then they heard it. The slow clap. Clap, clap, clap...they pulled away from each other and glanced to the source of the sound: Bill Cipher. “Bill?” Atlantica sounded confused and just a teensy bit frightened. “I haven’t seen you in a long time...what are you doing here?”_

_“Just thought I’d pop in and see what my DEAR brother was up to,” Bill said. The triangle was shaking with rage. He kept glaring at Tad, who stepped in front of Atlantica. Bill chuckled, but there was no humor behind it. “What do you think you’re doing?”_

_“Look, if we’re going to talk, can we go somewhere else?”_

_“Why? Don’t want to spend time with her all of a sudden?” Bill’s body flashed red. “Is that it?!”_

_“I’m going to wake up,” Atlantica announced. “You two should probably leave.” Their surroundings rippled and started to dissolve. Atlantica smiled at Tad before she vanished, and Bill and Tad were pulled out of the Mindscape…_

* * *

_Time Zone: Nightmare Realm_

_Place: Nightmare Realm_

 

_...and back to the Nightmare Realm. Bill exploded, but then reassembled himself. “What are you thinking?! You want to live with...with THEM?! With MORTALS?! They’re beneath us!”_

_“No, Bill, they’re not!” Tad argued. “I’ve been observing them...they’re growing! They’re learning! I know that they just finished a war, but...they can do great things in the future. They won’t always be fighting, and they could contribute to the universe!”_

_“Haha! That’s hilarious! Because I remember us talking about conquering them some time ago!” Bill glared at his brother. “They BANISHED us here! They sent us here...and now you want to give up the plans WE made to conquer them...for some stupid girl?!_

_BLAM!_

_Bill was hurled across the ‘room’ and crashed into a wall. Normally Bill found physical pain to be hilarious, but only at the expense of others...and not at the hands of his own brother._

_Tad towered over Bill, his eye void of all emotion except anger. Both of his hands were engulfed in green flames. “If you EVER talk like that about her again, you’ll feel twenty times the pain you’re experiencing now. I swear it.” The triangle composed himself, then returned his brother’s stare._

_“You want to live with them so badly? Fine! Let’s see what we can do about it!” He began to pace in the air, his hands clasped behind him. “You can become a human...but when you do, I want your powers!”_

_“Why?” Tad would have frowned if he had a mouth._

_“I won’t let your powers go to waste! That would be like letting my powers go to waste! Besides...what if you change your mind?” Bill’s tone took on a mischievous quality. “What if you wake up and realize that we’re better than them? I’ll give you your powers back and we can liberate them together.”_

_“And what if I say no?” Tad countered. Bill turned red._

_“Then you can enjoy being a part of my throne. I’m thinking about using humans to make a throne when the Weirdmageddon happens.”_

_“What if I’m not around when that happens?” It was Tad’s turn to sound mischievous. “What if I die before the Weirdmageddon and I can’t complete that part of the deal?” Bill paused._

_“Fine, you’ll keep immortality. As long as you stay a human, you’ll never age and nothing will kill you. You’ll be invincible. But you’ll come around. And your powers will be here when that happens.”_

_Tad folded his arms. “What if YOU come around instead?” He was beginning to create the layout for a deal in his mind. Just as Bill loved to make deals, Tad loved to make bets. “How about...I’ll bet you all of my demonic powers that one day you WILL see what I see in the humans and decide to spare them? And I’ll regain my powers when that happens?”_

_“Hahaha!” Bill held his sides as he laughed. “That’s priceless! But since you seem serious about it…” His hand burst into blue flames. “It’s a deal!”_

_“It’s a bet!” Tad replied as his own hand lit up in green fire. The two fiery hands met in a firm handshake...and then the rift that served as a window to Gravity Falls began to expand and tug on Tad, pulling him closer and closer to the center...until he was completely absorbed._

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

“...I woke up in the forest not too far from here, and I haven’t aged a day since then,” Tad finished. “I’ve always looked like this.” He gestured to his face.

“Did you find Atlantica?” Pacifica asked.

Tad nodded. “I found her and we got married a few years later...even after I told her about the deal I made with my brother, she still wanted to marry me.” He paused and wiped his eye. “We kept a pretty low profile for a while and actually left Gravity Falls when people started to make comments about our ‘age difference’,” he made air quotes. “After she died...I didn’t really know what to do, so I moved back here and started over.”

“I can relate to that,” Grunkle Stan shrugged.

“But you must have seen Bill during the Weirdmageddon!” Ford pointed out. “What happened?”

* * *

_Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon (Day Four of the Weirdmageddon)_

_Place: Fearamid, Gravity Falls_

 

_“Well, well, look what Creature with Eighty-Seven Faces dragged in!” Bill chirped as Tad was thrown into the center of the room. Tad glared up at his brother and the current residents of the Fearamid._

_“Eighty-Eight!” One of them snapped, and Bill rolled his eye._

_“Whatever. Anyway, Tad, you remember everyone, right? 8 Ball, Teeth, Kryptos, Pyronica, Paci-Fire, Xanthar, the whole gang? Good. Because they remember EVERYTHING about that little deal slash bet we made a while ago…” Bill’s voice trailed off. “I also seem to recall you hating the idea of the Fearamid. You know, if you changed your mind about the humans, I’d be alright with you making changes to the decorations! Except my room! That’s off-limits! What do you say?”_

_Tad narrowed his eyes. “I’m not joining you, Bill. The Weirdmageddon won’t last forever, and when it ends, you’re going to be in trouble. Just leave now.”_

_Bill slapped something golden against the palm of his hand. When Tad took a closer look at it, he realized that it was the frozen form of Stanford Pines. “Is that all you have to say to me?” Bill asked as he continued to tap Ford against his hand. “By the way, I wanted to ask: you won’t mind if I use your little girlfriend in the throne, right? Where is she, anyway?”_

_Tad bit his lip, holding down a wave of emotions that threatened to escape from him. “She’s dead, Bill. She died a few years ago.”_

_“And you’re telling me that you’d rather live HERE, in this STUPID HICK TOWN, than party with me and your friends and have TOTAL DOMINATION OVER THIS PATHETIC DIMENSION?!” The other demons scattered as Bill erupted in another tantrum. Tad’s fear was also visible, but he relaxed when Bill returned to normal. And he found the courage to speak._

_“If they mean so little to you, then why are you here?”_

_That was the last straw. Bill growled and snapped his fingers, summoning an Eye-Bat. “Have it your way, Tad! Just remember: I gave you a chance!” The Eye-Bat swooped down towards Tad..._

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

“...and that’s the last thing I remembered before Bill was gone,” Tad concluded. “When I came to, it was all over and Bill was gone. The Weirdmageddon was finished. I held up my end of the deal, but since I never changed my mind about living with humans and Bill didn’t decide to live with them...I never got my powers back.”

There was a long, pregnant pause. The silence was broken when Dipper held up Journal Number Four and showed it to the former demon. “We may need your help…”

“I don’t know how much use I’ll be to you,” Tad said. “I don’t have my powers anymore.”

“But you do know Bill better than the rest of us!” Mabel spoke up, and the others nodded in agreement.

“And you can start by helping us out with this message and with getting my girls back,” Wendy added, stepping closer to Tad. Tad hesitated, then his eyes lit up with something that he hadn’t felt in many, many years…

Determination to stop his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One kudos?
> 
> ...
> 
> I'll take it! :D
> 
> But leave more kudos and comments! Seriously! That stuff is literally my Smile Dip! Right, Aoshima? (My father, who studied in Japan for two years, has just informed me that "aoshima" means "blue island". Cool!)
> 
> LEAVE THE KUDOS! LEAVE THE KUDOS! LICK THAT ELBOW! LEAVE THE KUDOS!
> 
> Zgozmgrxz Mligsvzhg nziirvw Gzw Hgizmtv rm Mlevnyvi; hsv wrvw rm z xzi xizhs zylfg gdvmgb bvzih ozgvi. Gzw olevw svi vevm gslfts hsv dzh wvzw, yfg sv olhg rmgvivhg rm vevibgsrmt vcxvkg uli yivzw.
> 
> 20-1-4’19 16-15-23-5-18-19 1-18-5 15-21-20 20-8-5-18-5 19-15-13-5-23-8-5-18-5...


	15. What Lurks in Skulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bill boasts, Flowey challenges, and the triangle explores the minds of two skeleton brothers~

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Snowdin Forest, Undertale

 

“Really!” Bill leaned forward. “Tell me what it is! I’m on pins and needles...metaphorically, of course!”

Flowey rolled his eyes, but he continued. “The girls are too optimistic. We need to keep their spirits down during this little adventure of theirs. But to do that…” His smug smile faltered. “...we’d have to keep them away from that moronic Papyrus and his stupid comedian brother.”

“Sans, was it?” Bill made a yawning sound. “I don’t know why you’re so worked up over him. What’s the worst that he could do?”

“You have no idea how many resets he’s caused me!” Flowey replied, folding his leaves. “Determination is what makes a human SOUL powerful...but Sans...I don’t know how this is possible, but he somehow acquired knowledge of our world that rivals my own! And he used that to gain power that he used to stop me!”

“But he hasn’t tried to stop me before~” Bill said in a sing-song voice. The flower snorted, then burst into a sarcastic fit of laughter.

“Wait...YOU think that you can stop HIM? You’re an idiot if you think you can!”

“Oh, I don’t THINK I can, I KNOW I can,” the triangle boasted.

“I doubt that very much! But it’ll be worth a couple of laughs to see you try and fail!” Flowey scoffed. Bill narrowed his eye.

“Oh, it is ON. You wait right here. When I come back, those stupid slothic skeletons won’t be a threat anymore!” With that, Bill departed…

* * *

Time Zone: Mindscape

Place: Mind of Papyrus the Skeleton, Undertale

 

This was, by far, the most food-related mind that Bill had ever visited. He approached the giant, castle-like building that hosted Papyrus’ thoughts, dreams, hopes...and a living meatball greeted him. “WELCOME TO THE FIVE STAR GOURMET PALACE THAT IS PAPYRUS’!” It said in a loud voice. “WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TODAY? OUR SPECIAL IS MANICOTTI WITH CREAM CHICKEN AND ARTICHOKES.”

“Um...I’ll show myself to my seat,” Bill said. He would have been forcing a smile if he had a mouth. He moved past the meatball and into the building, which smelled like spaghetti, sprinkles, and sweat. He wondered for a moment if skeletons could sweat, but he digressed and moved down a hallway. “Let’s see...wait, what am I doing?” Other meatballs occupied this part of Papyrus’ Mindscape, and Bill tapped the next one who moved past him. “I’d like to speak to the head chef.”

“RIGHT THIS WAY!” The meatball grabbed Bill by the hand and dragged him down another hallway, up a flight of stairs, and into a room that read: “CONFERENCE IN SESSION: NEW RECIPES”. When Bill entered, the heads of everyone in the room turned to face him. About a dozen or so Papyrus clones sat at a long, oblong table, with the original, the dreamer, at the head of the table. All of the skeletons wore business attire, except for the dreamer, who wore his usual outfit (an orange cape, shorts, boots), a shiny badge that read “CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD”, an apron with “KISS THE CHEF” embroidered on it, and fake biceps...that were wearing sunglasses. Bill flinched.

“I’m just looking for memory storage?” He asked. Papyrus reached into his cape and procured a large scrapbook, which he literally tossed at Bill. The triangle caught it and examined the book with some confusion. “Wait...is this it?”

“TOUCH A PICTURE TO GO TO A CERTAIN MEMORY!” The skeleton informed him, and Bill left the room. He accessed one room that was empty (seriously, who actually went to the trouble of creating a storage closet for their Mindscape?) and opened the book. He flipped through the pages, and disappointment overcame him. Nothing important was really in there. Most of the contents were, in fact, fantasies and ambitions, like joining the Royal Guard and becoming a master chef. But...Flowey was present. Bill traced his finger over one picture and, in the blink of an eye, found himself transported within the memory.

* * *

_ Time Zone: Undertale _

_ Place: Waterfall, Undertale _

 

_ “I BROUGHT YOU A PRESENT!” The skeleton announced to his tiny flower friend as he handed him...a bone wrapped in a red ribbon. The flower rolled his eyes, but the skeleton didn’t notice. _

_ “Well, golly, thank you so much! It’s just what I wanted! And I’ve got to tell you something...it’s a secret!” The flower winked. “I can see into the future...and I know that one day you’ll be Captain of the Royal Guard!” _

_ “WHAT?!” The skeleton clapped his hands to his cheekbones. “DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT?” _

_ “Why, of course! We’re besties, aren’t we? Why would I lie to you?” The flower stuck his tongue out with a smile. “All you gotta do is capture the next human who falls down here! That shouldn’t be a problem for you, right?” _

_ “OF COURSE NOT!” _

* * *

Time Zone: Mindscape

Place: Mind of Papyrus the Skeleton, Undertale

 

“So that was how Flowey got to know them,” Bill mused as he flipped through the pages. “He manipulated this one...but how does the other one come into the picture…? Oh, forget it, it’s time I saw for myself!” With a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

* * *

Time Zone: Mindscape

Place: Mind of Sans the Skeleton, Undertale

 

It was perfect. It was calm. It was orderly.

Bill began to feel just the tiniest bit nervous as he stared around the infinite whiteness, scanning for the dreamer. There were no doors. There was no activity. It was just...empty. But beneath it all, Bill could sense the activity. This mind was not empty. It was full of knowledge and skill, and it was hiding it.

Where. Was. He.   
“hey, are you looking for me?” Bill gasped as he whirled around to face the skeleton, who was...sitting upside down on a non-existent ceiling. The triangle narrowed his eye.

“I was, Sans! You’re pretty good with illusions; I can respect that!”

“how did you know my name? are you some kind of demon or something?” Sans had a permanent smile etched onto his face, but it seemed to falter when he took a closer look at Bill.

“Right on target! Congrats!” Bill applauded. “But I didn’t come here to mess around with you. I wanted to make a deal with you. Because I like you. And a friend of my friend is your brother.” Sans’ smile faltered some more.

“oh, really? y’know, it’s too bad that you’re not a circle. i could make way more puns with that. but just get to the...point.” A trombone magically appeared in Sans’ hands, and he played a few notes on it as Bill groaned.

“You’re smart. You know a lot about this world, more than anyone you know. But there are some things you don’t know.” Bill examined his immaculate finger nails. “I could help you with that if you were to return a favor for me later?”

“what kind of favor? what does a shapely demon such as yourself want with me?” Sans chuckled t his own bad joke, and Bill tried not to groan again.

“All I ask is that you don’t bother those two humans that just fell into your world. You just met them, so it’s no big deal, right? What do you say?”

Sans paused. “what’s your angle?” Bill let out a small scream of frustration before the skeleton held up his hands. “whoa, relax, i was just messing with you. sounds good to me.”

“It’s a deal!” Bill’s hand lit up in flames as he extended it towards the skeleton. The skeleton placed his bony hand in Bill’s...but something was wrong. Normally, when Bill was ready to complete a deal, energy flowed through him. But this time...it seemed to be...draining from him? The skeleton tightened his grip on the triangle’s hand, and then…

The skeleton’s eye glowed blue. Before Bill could process what was going on, he was thrown up until he hit an invisible wall. The pain shot through him, and he was thrown down to an invisible floor before he could complete his cry of pain. Back and forth, up and down...the skeleton with the blue eye used his hand to maneuver Bill’s body in all directions. “thing is, i hate making promises,” Sans explained as he hurled the demon in different directions. “but when i make a promise, it’s with someone i know i can trust. and i already made a promise to someone else to protect all of the humans who fall down here. they’re my responsibility, not yours.”

Then...it stopped. Bill lay face-down on the invisible ground, panting for air. He pulled himself up and gazed at Sans, who no longer had any pupils in his eyes. When the skeleton spoke again, there wasn’t an ounce of humor in his tone.

“Never come back here. And if you go near my brother or the humans, you’re gonna have a bad time.”

Then the skeleton snapped his fingers…

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Snowdin Forest, Undertale

 

...and Bill woke up, screaming and flailing his arms around. Flowey raised an eyebrow. “How did it go?” He asked, his voice dripping with forced ignorance. He had this smug smirk on his face, the one that said “I’d love to say I told you so, but I won’t, I’ll just let you bask in your own shame”.

“Shut up,” Bill hissed, full of bitterness. He closed his eye and took a deep breath. “You were right.” He opened his eye and folded his arms. “We’ll just have to find another way to break them, won’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's what's up:
> 
> I pretty much have this story figured out, and I'm going to keep writing it. But I don't think I'll continue to upload it here if I don't get feedback. I don't know what's wrong with the story, what's right with the story, what to improve, what to keep the same, ect. So I'm just going to assume that people aren't really feeling it if I don't get feedback.
> 
> Thank you to those who have left kudos so far, and thanks zdragonizhungriez for your comments so far.
> 
> Coming soon: a return to Bill's Mindscape, brainstorming in Gravity Falls, and more adventures in Undertale.
> 
> Blf wrwm’g gsrmp sv’w szev zmb ufm rm Hzmh’ nrmw zmw mlg lmv kfm? Li gszg Kzkbifh’ svzw dzhm’g ufoo lu ullw? Gl gsrmp lgsvidrhv hvvnh hl ifwv!
> 
> 7-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-5-20 4-21-14-11-5-4 15-14!


	16. Spaghetti and Mabel Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dating happens~

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Snowdin, Undertale

 

“I still say that you let me go back in your Mindscape...consider it a sign of your defeat~” Flowey taunted Bill as they moved through the quiet town. Bill clenched his fist.

“If it means you’ll be quiet, go ahead,” he grumbled after about five minutes of listening to the flower gloat. “I’ll watch the girls.” They had returned to the inn where they had last seen the girls, but found that they were no longer there. So now they moved forward through the town (which wasn’t difficult, given that the town was only one large street).

“Yes!” Flowey hissed in triumph, and Bill rolled his eye. The triangle was about to say something, but then the flower gasped. “Oh, no…ugh, it’s that idiot…” There was a thick fog in the air now, and it was very hard to see the surroundings. Bill squinted his eye and managed to make out three familiar figures. Two of them were human. One was that tall skeleton. The humans stood a few feet away from the skeleton, facing him...then Papyrus spoke.

“HUMANS. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE...THE JOY OF FINDING OTHER PASTA LOVERS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE COOL, SMART PEOPLE THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS...THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!!!”

“Ugh, I’m not sticking around for this,” Flowey gagged. “See you in the Mindscape!” His body went limp as he fell into the dream-like state, and Bill could feel Flowey moving around in his mind.

“I’ll shut down part of my mind for now,” the triangle told himself. Now he’d be able to let someone move around his mind while he stayed awake in the real world...which would allow him to focus on the conversation.

“YOU ARE HUMANS! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!!! THEN I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!”

Bill heard a weird beep, followed by an electronic clicking. The world around the girls and Papyrus became black-and-white. The only things that were in color were their hearts, which the triangle could see outlined in the girls’ chests. It took him a moment to realize what was going on, but he figured out that they were fighting after a few minutes.

“We don’t want to fight you,” Charlotte said, firm and undeterred.

“We know that we don’t stand a chance against someone as strong and as cool as you!” Charity added. The skeleton gasped.

“FL-FLIRTING?! SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! HOWEVER, I’M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!”

“We can teach you how to make Mabel Juice!” The girls said together. 

“OH NO, YOU’RE MEETING ALL MY...WAIT…” The skeleton narrowed his eyes (despite having no eyebrows or eyelids). “WHAT THE HECK IS MABEL JUICE?”

“We’ll show you on our date,” Charlotte said. Her voice had a playful, flirty edge to it as she stepped closer to the skeleton. “Your house, in an hour?”

“It’ll be fun~” Charity added, her voice just as playful as her sister’s. The skeleton’s cheekbones turned red.

“LET’S DATE LATER!” The battle continued, and Papyrus’ attacks became more and more aggressive with each turn that passed. The girls refused to fight, just like they had with Toriel. They’d make flirtatious comments from time to time, but the skeleton would respond to them with, “LET’S DATE LATER!” 

* * *

Time Zone: Mindscape

Place: The Mind of Bill Cipher, Undertale

 

Flowey was back to the room he had visited during his last adventure into Bill’s Mindscape. Nothing had changed, but Flowey had plenty to occupy his time with. He alternated between watching videos on the Bill-Ray player and reading various bits of information that came from the file cabinet. He was halfway done with an interesting article on chairs (Bill had discovered a dimension full of chairs that could think, feel, and eat like humans and monsters) when a Bill burst into the room. This Bill was dressed like a newspaper boy. “I’ve got the newest developments,” he panted as he addressed Receptionist Bill (disinterested as always). “Boss wants them filed pronto!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Receptionist Bill replied. He was too busy filing his nails to even look at the other Bill. Flowey approached his desk when the Newspaper Boy Bill left the room.

“I’ll put these away for you,” he offered, “if I can look through them.” Receptionist Bill made a noise of disinterest, but said nothing that would indicate disapproval at the offer. So Flowey opened the files and moved through them. “Mindscape of Papyrus the Skeleton”. “Mindscape of Sans the Skeleton”. “How Fighting Works in Undertale”. “Home of Sans and Papyrus”. “How Dating Works in Undertale”. “Mabel Juice”.

Flowey gasped. “Wait, are they actually...are they going...in the...on the...with him?!” He couldn’t believe it. “They’re on a DATE with that pathetic bag of bones?! No way!” Receptionist Bill stared at the flower. Flowey composed himself. “I-I mean, it’s not a big deal, they can do whatever they want, I’m going to destroy them anyway, but still...with him? Really?” He narrowed his eyes. “And what the heck is Mabel Juice?” He prepared to leave the Mindscape. “I have got to see this for myself...”

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Home of Sans and Papyrus, Undertale

 

“You have a nice house,” Charity complimented when she and Charlotte stepped into the living room. Papyrus had decided to do what the girls had suggested and take them to his house for the date. (In their world, it wasn’t considered proper to go to the gentleman’s house for the first date, or so they heard, but they digressed. This would be a great chance for them to become real friends with the skeleton!)

“THANK YOU, THAT’S SO NICE OF YOU TO SAY!” Papyrus beamed. He gasped. “A GENUINE COMPLIMENT...AND WE HAVEN’T EVEN STARTED OUR DATE YET! YOUR DATING POWER IS GREATER THAN MY OWN!”

“No, no, it isn’t!” Charlotte corrected. “This is our first date...and our first kind-of-sort-of-double-date!”

“So that’s two things we can cross off of our check list! One: have a date! Two: have a double date!” Charity grinned.

“Kind of sort of,” her sister added. “Because there’s one guy and two of us!”

“But we only need one of you to be happy~” Charity giggle, the playful flirting returning.

From outside the house, a familiar triangle and flower were watching. They were peering through a window, hardly daring to believe the scene that was unfolding in front of them. “This is a date?” Bill asked. “It’s so different from what other humans have done in their courting rituals!”

“I wouldn’t know,” Flowey remarked. He wrinkled his face with disgust. “It’s so gross, how they touch mouths and...other parts.” He flinched.

“It’s kind of why I don’t have a mouth,” Bill agreed. “It’s so bizarre.”

“Speaking of mouths…” Flowey pointed to the group inside of the house. The skeleton was leading the girls over to the kitchen, and they disappeared from view. But the triangle and the flower could still hear them.

“SO THIS IS WHERE I KEEP MY MUSEUM OF FOOD,” Papyrus announced. “ALL OF MY FINEST DISHES!”

“I didn’t know spaghetti could turn green,” one of the twins noted.

“I AGED IT FOR THREE DAYS UNDERNEATH MY BED! SPEAKING OF WHICH, DID YOU WANT TO SEE MY BEDROOM?”

“Oh, sure!” Bill and Flowey exchanged a look of horror as footsteps stampeded out of the kitchen and up a set of stairs.

“Oh, no…” Bill summoned his blue hand flames and lifted Flowey up to the second story of the house. They peered through a window of one of the rooms, and saw…

...a chaotic boy’s room. The bed looked like a race car. A table had a set of action figures lined up in perfect rows. The three people stood in the center, talking in low voices. “Why are they whispering?!” Flowey hissed. “Are they flirting?!”

“Getting friendly with the enemy, are we?” Bill shot Flowey an accusing stare. The flower gasped.

“Are you insane?! They’re HUMANS. The enemies! I couldn’t care less about what they do, but I don’t want anything to happen to her...THEIR SOULS, I MEAN! That’s it!” Bill’s expression didn’t change, and Flowey became irritated. “What are you staring at?!”

“Calm down, sheesh,” Bill said. “They’re in the middle of the date!” The two allies became silent, and they finally managed to hear the last part of the whispered conversation. (Papyrus in particular wasn’t very good at whispering.)

“...it’s three parts Smile Dip…”

“BUT WE DON’T HAVE THAT!”

“...not surprising...banned in...everywhere else…”

“...don’t think it was...before the game…”

“WHAT GAME?”

“Um!”

“Yeah, um!”

Bill and Flowey rolled their eyes. Of course. They were talking about Mabel Juice.

“And then…”

“...the secret ingredient is…”

“...plastic…”

“...dinosaurs…”

Papyrus gasped. “NO! YOU CAN’T USE THOSE IN THE BEVERAGE! I DON’T CARE HOW DELICIOUS THEY ARE!” He and the twins stared at each other for a few moments before they gradually collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles. “LISTEN, HUMANS...I LIKE YOU BOTH, BUT...ONLY AS FRIENDS. I HAVEN’T MET ANYONE WHO HAS SUCH A CREATIVE FLAIR FOR COOKING LIKE YOU TWO! AND...I DON’T WANT TO LOSE THAT SPARK THAT OUR FRIENDSHIP HAS BY TURNING IT INTO SOMETHING ELSE...IF THAT MAKES ANY SENSE?”

“No, totally!” Charity nodded. “We like you as a friend, too! You and your brother are really cool, and we like hanging out with you…”

“...but because we flirted with you, we kind of felt like we had to go on the date?” Charlotte finished with a weak smile. “I don’t know, you seemed really eager…” She gave the skeleton’s shoulder a light punch. “It was a first date for all three of us!”

“AND WE CAN STILL HANG OUT?”

“Absolutely!” The twins said in unison. Bill and Flowey had lost interest around this point and decided to return to the ground beneath them. (Bill was tired of holding Flowey in the air with his powers.)

“Well, that was dumb,” Flowey scoffed. “What’s the point of that stupid Mabel Juice, anyway?”

“To give an unfair advantage in the battlefield,” Bill muttered, his voice full of bitterness. Flowey looked at him, curious. The triangle sighed and closed his eye. “Next time you’re in my Mindscape, find a memory that I’ve labeled ‘the Sock Opera Incident’. It’ll have something in there that’ll explain the drink...partially, anyway.” The flower nodded.

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

“Are you sure about this?” Gideon asked, and Tad sighed. At least everyone in the Mystery Shack had asked him this question at least once, which added up to a total of eleven times.

“Yes. It’s the only way that I know for sure will work.” Tad narrowed his eyes. “There’s no way he could resist coming here if I use this photo.” He held up a recently-taken picture of both of the Grunkles.

Their eyes had been crossed out with a red marker.

Tad placed that photo in the center of a circle of eight candles. Everyone watched as Tad stepped into the circle and got on his knees. “I’ll be back soon…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, THANK YOU guys for the feedback! It's been most helpful and inspiring, and I've actually gotten a ton of ideas for the story now!
> 
> It looks like it's time for the twins to leave Snowdin and head on over to Waterfall. That means: Undyne will make an appearance soon, along with other monsters, including the Temmies!
> 
> Please leave more kudos and comments and the like, and keep an eye out for updates!
> 
> Prwh, wlm’g vzg zmbgsrmt kozhgrx li vohv blfi ylwb droo gzpv nvzhfivh nlhg wizhgrx. Mld vmqlb z izmwln jfvhgrlm: dlfow blf izgsvi hnllgs Kzkbifh li Nvggzglm?
> 
> 19-21-13-13-15-14-9-14-7 2-9-12-12 3-9-16-8-5-18 9-19-14’20 12-9-11-5 19-21-13-13-15-14-9-14-7 18-21-19-19-9-1 1-20 1-12-12. 9-6 25-15-21 11-14-15-23 23-8-1-20 9 10-21-19-20 18-5-6-5-18-5-14-3-5-4, 3-15-14-7-18-1-20-19, 25-15-21 7-5-20 1-12-12 20-8-5 3-15-15-11-9-5-19!


	17. Meeting in Grayscale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bill and Tad meet in a section of the Mindscape and complications appear in both Gravity Falls and Undertale.

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Snowdin, Undertale

 

Bill and Flowey had been in the middle of a deep conversation regarding the lifestyle of humans...then the triangle froze. His eye widened. “Someone is summoning me.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Flowey raised an eyebrow.

“Go to the summoner, of course,” the demon replied, and he was gone before Flowey could make a smart retort. The flower frowned. He knew enough about the nature of demons by now to know that with Bill, the relationship between him and the summoner was like magnetism. When someone called upon the triangle, he HAD to go.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a loud series of bangs sounded from around the corner...at the front of the house. Someone was knocking on the front door. The flower was going to see who it was, but then the voice rang out:

“Papyrus, are you in there?! Did you fight them? If not, I’ll rip their SOULS out myself!”

Undyne. The flower scowled. “No one gets to have her...their SOULS...but me,” he muttered in a voice so soft that he was sure that she couldn’t hear. He heard frantic movement inside the house, and he bit his lower lip as someone from inside walked towards the front door...

* * *

Time Zone: Mindscape

Place: Grayscale, Mindscape

 

The Mindscape was something that Bill and Tad (back when he was still a demon) could pull people into...as long as the person was willing to make a deal or place a bet with them. When this happened, the colors of the real world faded, but the appearance never changed. Bill and Tad nicknamed this the “Grayscale”: the real world frozen in time and colored in shades of gray. Bill had encountered Gideon here several years ago…

The triangle opened his eye as he appeared in the Grayscale, and chuckled when he noticed his summoner. “Well, well, look who it is! Did you miss me, brother dearest? OR are you FINALLY ready to stop being a stinking human? And I do mean that in the literal sense: humans smell awful!” Bill rubbed his hands together. “I see that you’ve offered up the Pines family to summon me! Are you serious about that?”

“I’m just going to cut to the chase, Bill,” Tad interrupted. He stood up. “Bring back the girls. They haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Girls? What girls?” The triangle asked, feigning innocence. Tad frowned.

“Don’t play dumb with me. And while we’re here, what was with that message? Why did you sign it with ‘C’?”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Bill asked. The faux stupidity was replaced with genuine confusion. “I never sent you a message. And why would I sign anything with ‘C’ when ‘B’ is clearly above that letter?”

Tad stared at him. “Are you going to give back the girls?”

“Are you still offering me the Pines family?”

“No,” Tad admitted, folding his arms. “I needed someone to get you here. And it worked. They’re worried about the girls.”

“Well, maybe I’ll consider returning them in one piece if Sixer and Pine Tree can get to work on removing the barrier around Gravity Falls~” Bill said in an airy, taunting voice. Tad’s eyes widened.

“You’re not serious.”

“I need to get rid of that barrier somehow, don’t I? Go tell that to your precious meat sack friends. Well, I gotta go. My companion is waiting for me, and I’m sure he’d love to hear about this new development. Remember: reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram…”

“...buy gold, yeah yeah,” Tad interrupted as the triangle started to make his dramatic exit. “Do you have to do that every time you leave?”

“...it’s my thing,” Bill huffed. He left without another word…

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

...and Tad’s eyes opened. Gideon rushed towards him and helped him stand. The former child psychic knew all about summoning Bill...and how much of a strain it was, physically and mentally. “Are you alright?” The blond man asked.

Tad frowned. “I have so much to tell you.”

“What does he want?”

“What’s his plan?”

“Did you make a deal?”

“Are you possessed?”

“Are the girls okay?”

The questions just kept coming...Tad raised his hands, and they stopped. “For starters, I don’t think he was the one who sent that message,” he said, pointing to Journal Number Four. “Whoever wrote it has a totally different agenda from my brother, and I have no idea what it is or how to approach it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long, everyone, but thanks for your patience! *hugs you all* FIRST ONE TO LEAVE A COMMENT OR KUDOS WINS A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER READY GO
> 
> Uoldvb szh uvvormth hgzigrmt gl ulin, yfg rg’oo yv z dsrov yvuliv gsvb yvxlnv srh mlin. R’n ifmmrmt lfg lu xovevi dzbh gl isbnv, yfg ru blf’iv ivzwrmt gsrh, R’n tozw R'n mlg dzhgrmt blfi grnv.
> 
> 25-15-21’12-12 6-9-14-4 15-21-20 23-8-15 9-20 9-19 19-15-15-14.


	18. Enter Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the twins meet Undyne and Flowey panics.

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Snowdin, Undertale

 

Papyrus muttered a swear word under his breath. “UNDYNE IS HERE! UM…” Beads of sweat appeared on his skull. “HER OPINION OF HUMANS IS VERY...MURDERY. SO...MAYBE I SHOULD DO THE TALKING!” Charity and Charlotte exchanged a nervous glance as the skeleton approached the door. He opened it to reveal a tall, lanky fish lady. She wasn’t like Mermando or any of the other merfolk that the twins knew from their world. She was a humanoid monster covered in scales. Her cheeks had gills. And the girls knew that she could totally kick their butts at any moment. The fish-lady had muscular upper arms, sharp teeth, and an eye patch. But unlike their Grunkle Stan’s eye patch, this one appeared to be real, not part of a costume.

“Papyrus, there you are!” Undyne the fish lady sounded impatient. “Well? Did you capture them or not?”

“I…” Papyrus looked nervous. The girls couldn’t stand it. They stepped forward so that Undyne could see them. Flowey, who was watching from a window, mentally cursed.

“Hey, what did I miss?” His triangular friend asked as he materialized behind the flower. Flowey gasped from shock and fell over. He straightened himself up and glared at Bill.

“Nothing much, only that we might be LOSING OUR CHANCES AT FREEDOM AND WORLD DOMINATION!” He hissed. “Undyne, one of the most powerful characters in my universe, is here to take the girls and their SOULS!” Bill narrowed his eye.

“...well, that could be a problem. I don’t suppose we could make...other arrangements with her?” His hand lit up in blue flames, but the flower shook his head.

“She’s not someone who could be persuaded into a deal. Besides, I have no idea what she’d get from a deal! Unless you could arrange a date for her and…”

“EW! I don’t do romance!” Bill made a gagging sound. “Forget it! Let me see!” He nudged Flowey out of the way and peeped through the window. The flower stared at him with a wry smile.

“You do know that I’m going to have to check up on that, right~?” He said, a light taunt present.

“Be quiet.”

“No, I’m serious! I’ll go through all of those deals you have documented and see if any of them have to do with…”

“Be quiet!” Bill repeated. “They’re not...fighting…? I’m not surprised.”

“Wait, WHAT?” Flowey gasped. He pushed Bill to the side and peered into the window again. The demon was right.

“You remind us SO MUCH of our Aunt Grenda!” Charity gushed.

“All tough and kind of scary, but still sweet and lovable!” Charlotte explained to the confused glances. “She’s not really our aunt, but she’s our Aunt Mabel’s best friend…”

“...aside from Aunt Candy!” Charity cut in.

“...so we consider her to be our aunt!” Charlotte finished.

“She’s married to a baron,” Charity said in a hushed whisper. “She’s so cool and elegant…”

“...just like a princess!”

Undyne and Papyrus each raised an eyebrow. Then Undyne burst into a fit of raucous laughter. “Fuhuhuhuhu! ME, a princess?! Get real! I’m the Captain of the Royal Guard!” She wiped a tear from her eye.

“AND MY PERSONAL ROLE MODEL!” Papyrus added. Undyne’s scaly cheeks turned red. The girls giggled.

“Anyway, you’re not really going to send us to our deaths, are you?” Charity asked with an adorable pout. “If you’re anything like Aunt Grenda, then there’s a heart of gold beneath that intimidating appearance!”

Something changed in Undyne. Bill and Flowey noticed it right away. It was something that the girl had said that brought about the change. The harshness and toughness seemed to peel off of her, revealing that softer, kinder interior. Bill glanced at Flowey, who had his mouth wide open.

“She actually got to Undyne,” he muttered to his reflection in the window. “She actually...got to...Undyne.” He smirked at his reflection. “What a girl, huh?”

“And what do you mean by that?” Bill snapped, prompting the flower to gasp and blush.

“I-I meant that she’s really powerful!”

“Why are you acting so stuttery and awkwardly?” Bill asked, a suspicious glint in his eye.

“I’m not acting suspicious, you’re acting suspicious! What’s a girl?!” Flowey barked in response, beads of panicked sweat appearing on his face. He gasped and fell to the ground. “Oh, no...Bill, help me...I’m...I’m DYING…!” He started to writhe. “My chest hurts and my cheeks hurt…”

“Flowey...you’re feeling…”

The flower’s eyes widened. “No...not the feelings…”

“hey, if you two are gonna have this weird love fest, that’s great, but can you not do it outside of my house?” A deep voice asked, and a girly scream escaped Bill as he and Flowey realized that Sans had been standing several feet away from them for quite some time.

“RETREAT!” Flowey screamed, and Bill wrapped his arms around the flower’s stem. They retreated into the safety of Flowey’s underground tunnels, leaving behind a very amused skeleton.

“Hey, did you guys hear something?” Charlotte asked from inside the house.

“It kind of sounded like our beloved senpais~” Her sister giggled.

“Senpai? Do you two watch anime?” The fish lady perked up.

“Oh, every so often!”

“Oh, my gosh! There’s no WAY I’m going to give up the SOULS of anime fans to the king! Come on, we are ALL going to Hotland!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very lackluster chapter, I know, but don't worry...biiiiiiiiiiiiiig things are coming up, I promise! I'm really looking forward to them! And I'm sorry about the delay, things have been a little crazy over on my end, but I'm gonna try to have the next chapter ready ASAP!
> 
> FIRST ONE TO LEAVE A COMMENT OR KUDOS GETS A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER (and if you don't have an account on this site please leave your email address in the comment so I have a way to send you the sneak peek) READY GO
> 
> Gsvb dzmg kovmgb: gl wvhgilb zoo. Gsvb dviv gsviv yvuliv Uirhp ilhv, gsvb droo yv gsviv dsvm Tizergb Uzooh.
> 
> 20-8-9-19 9-19 7-18-5-14-4-1 20-9-13-5!


	19. The Sock Opera Incident Part One: Flowey and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flowey observes the Sock Opera Incident from Bill's Mindscape.

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Garbage Dump, Undertale

 

“Ugh!” If Bill had a nose, he would have wrinkled it at the stench of their current location. “Why are we here?” Flowey had dragged him through the system of tunnels...to HERE? Granted, it was probably a safe place from that stupid smiling skeleton, but...a garbage dump? Really?

Flowey emerged from the tunnels and looked at Bill. “It’s a good hiding place. Anyway, it’s close to Undyne’s home, and if they’re coming through Waterfall, then they’re bound to stop there at some point. And...I just need a minute to...gather my thoughts…”

“More than a minute,” Bill mused as he watched the flower once again struggle with the concept of feelings. “This isn’t the end of the world. What you need is a good, strong reminder that feelings are a weakness, something that can be manipulated.” He rubbed his hands together. “You should really examine the Sock Opera Incident. I’m gonna wander around here while you poke around my mind. I won’t leave the Garbage Dump, I promise!” He insisted, holding up both of his hands when Flowey’s expression darkened.

“...fine…” The flower huffed, then closed his eyes and entered Bill’s Mindscape. The triangle transferred all activity from one part of his mind to another to give Flowey better access, then chuckled. A third arm had grown from his back and remained hidden during his conversation with Flowey. It had crossed two fingers when Bill promised not to leave the Garbage Dump.

“I just want to do some spy work~” Bill giggled as he teleported away, his destination in mind…

* * *

_ Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon (Five Weeks Before the Weirdmageddon) _

_ Place: Library, Gravity Falls _

 

_ “Please, pretty please! It’s for LOVE, Dipper!” The hyper twin, Mabel, widened her eyes to puppy-levels of adorableness as she stared her brother in the face. She had promised a new candidate for an epic summer romance, Gabe, a puppet show, and now needed her brother’s help to produce one. Dipper, despite wanting to work on cracking a password on a laptop, agreed with a smile. “YES! THANK YOU!” Mabel shouted as she tackled her brother in a hug. “THIS GUY! He’s number one!” She pointed to him as several irritated onlookers glanced their way. Dipper shushed her as they started to leave. _

_ “Man, I can’t wait to get to the bottom of this laptop. We’re close to something big here; I can feel it…” _

_ “You have NO idea,” Bill chuckled as he trailed the twins back to their home. _

* * *

_ Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon (Four Weeks and Four Days Before the Weirdmageddon) _

_ Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls _

 

_ The figure of Dipper Pines sat alone on the roof of the Mystery Shack, visible only by the light of the full moon and the light of the laptop he balanced on his lap. The laptop spoke to Dipper: BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. “Ugh, I can’t take that sound anymore. I. Hate. You. Sound.” Dipper growled as he pounded his fists on the laptop’s keyboard, resulting in more BEEPs. Dipper yawned. “There has to be some shortcut or clue. Who would know about secret codes?” _

_ The wind began to howl as a long, vertical line creeped in front of the moon’s surface, creating a familiar eye. As a body began to form around the eye, all color vanished from the world… _

* * *

_ Time Zone: Mindscape _

_ Place: Grayscale, Mindscape _

 

_ “I think I know a guy!” Bill Cipher declared. Dipper gaped at him as the triangular being shrank himself to a less intimidating size and approached the human boy. A cane appeared in Bill’s hand as he stopped a few feet away from Dipper. “Well, well, well. You’re awfully persistent, Pine Tree. Hats off to you!” He removed his hat, which caused the world to shift sideways. The momentum sent Dipper stumbling backwards, only to fall back to his original place when Bill returned his hat (and the world) to normal. _

_ “You again!” Dipper shouted as he stood and pointed an accusing finger at Bill. _

_ “Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me~” Bill said, with a cheeky manner that was both adorable and creepy. _

_ “Hardly! You worked with Gideon and tried to destroy my uncle’s mind!” _

_ “It was just a job, kid, no hard feelings!” Bill insisted as he floated behind Dipper. “I’ve been keeping an EYE ON YOU since then!” Bill’s voice deepened and his body flashed red and grew when he reached the middle of that last sentence. “And I must say, I’m impressed!” Bill continued as he moved away from Dipper. _

_ “Really?” The kid raised an eyebrow. _

_ “You deserve a prize. Here, have a head that’s always screaming!” Bill clapped his hands once, and a giant head of a human male appeared before Dipper. The head was screaming in what appeared to be unspeakable agony, and it ended when Bill snapped his fingers, causing the head to dissolve, revealing all of the muscles and bones that made up the head. Bill giggled. “The point is, I like you!” Bill explained as he sat down on the edge of the roof. “How’s about you let me give you a hint, huh?” He asked as one of his arms stretched back, poking Dipper closer towards him. “I only ask for a small FAVOR in return,” he finished. His eyes and hand glowed blue when he spoke the wonderful “f” word. _

_ “I’d never do a favor for you!” Dipper declared. “Don’t forget who defeated you last time!” _

_ “Right, you ‘defeated’ me,” Bill said, making air quotes. He reached his hands into Dipper’s head and pulled out a blue replica of his brain. “Well, if you ever change your mind, I’ll be here for you, ready to make a deal!” His chest turned into a slot machine. All three slots landed on Pine Tree symbols. “Hey, wanna hear my impression of you in about three seconds? AAAAAAAAAH!!!” _

* * *

_ Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon (Four Weeks and Three Days Before the Weirdmageddon) _

_ Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls _

 

_ Dipper woke up screaming. The sun was creeping over the horizon, which prompted the boy to leave the roof and enter the shack. He stumbled into the kitchen, where his Grunkle and sister were waiting. “Dipper! I told you to get some sleep last night!” Mabel scolded when she noticed the bags under her twin’s eyes. “Here, wake up with some Mabel Juice! It has plastic dinosaurs in it~” _

_ “It’s like if coffee and nightmares had a baby,” Grunkle Stan remarked. _

_ Dipper stumbled from one place to another for the rest of the morning. Eventually he got into an argument with his sister and retreated to the attic of the shack with the laptop. “Passwords, passwords...Mabel. Is. Useless.” Dipper yawned. _

_ “Too many failed entries. Initiate data erase in five minutes.” Dipper watched in horror as the laptop initiated a countdown. All of the work would be lost forever… _

_ “No, no! I’m gonna lose everything! I only have one more try?!” The world began to lose color… _

* * *

_ Time Zone: Mindscape _

_ Place: Grayscale, Mindscape _

 

_...and Bill popped into the picture. His legs were crossed Indian style, his eye was closed, his hands were engulfed in flames, and he sounded cocky. “Well, well, well. Someone’s looking desperate.” _

_ “I thought I told you to leave me alone!” _

_ “I can help you, kid, you just need to hear out my demands,” Bill said. Some of the cockiness was gone, but not all of it. Dipper made a sound of frustration and desperation as he glanced at the laptop, then turned to Bill. _

_ “What crazy thing do you want, anyway? To eat my soul? To rip out my teeth? Are you gonna replace my eyes with baby heads or something?” _

_ “Yeesh, kid, relax! All I want is a puppet!” _

_ Dipper squinted his eyes. “A puppet? What are you playing at?” _

_ “Everyone loves puppets! And it looks to me like you’ve got a surplus,” Bill said as boxes of spare puppets lit up in blue light. _

_ “I don’t know, man,” Dipper sighed. “Mabel worked really hard on these.” _

_ “Seems to me like one little puppet is a small price to pay to learn all the secrets of the universe. Besides, what’s your sister done for you lately? How many times have you sacrificed for her, huh? And when has she ever returned the favor?” Bill’s body became translucent as he showed Dipper past memories of his time spent with Mabel. Dipper’s eyes darted back and forth as the laptop’s beeping became more insistent. “Tick tock, kid,” Bill pressed, extending a lit hand towards the boy. His eye had transformed into a clock. _

_ “Just one puppet? Fine!” Dipper shook the demon’s hand. “So, what puppet are you gonna pick, anyway?” _

_ “Hmm, let’s see...eenie, meenie, mynie...YOU!” Bill’s eye flashed red as his voice deepened. _

* * *

Time Zone: Mindscape

Place: Mind of Bill Cipher, Undertale

  
“This is all extremely fascinating, but I think I understand now,” Flowey mused to himself as he stepped away from the door labeled ‘Sock Opera Incident’. “Love...not LOVE...is something that can be used as a distraction.” It had distracted that stupid girl, Mabel, so that she couldn’t help her brother with the laptop, giving Bill an opportunity to possess Dipper. “And I can use love to distract the girls. I’ll have to…” The flower paused. “...woo…? Is that what they say? I’ll have to ‘woo’ her?” He flinched. “Ugh, that word sounds so weird…and I have no idea how it works…” He chewed on his lower lip. “But there’s someone I could use to help me with that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Sorry it took so long, but here you go!
> 
> So, I've decided that it wasn't enough to let just one person have a sneak peek...now FIVE people shall have a sneak peek! And if enough people leave enough comments, then...well, you'll see~
> 
> In the meantime, can you all do me a teensy favor and sign the petition? Thanks~
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/walt-disney-encourage-disney-to-make-wander-over-yonder-season-3
> 
> FIRST FIVE PEOPLE TO LEAVE A COMMENT OR KUDOS GET A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER READY GO
> 
> Gsvb dlm’g yv kovzhvw dsvm Uoldvb uvvoh, gsvb dlm’g yv kovzhvw dsvm Yroo yivzph wvzoh. Gsrh rh z tznv, yfg rg dlm’g yv olmt yvuliv Yroo zmw Uoldvb xzm hvv hlnvgsrmt’h dilmt.
> 
> 12-9-19-20-5-14 20-15 20-8-5 23-15-18-4-19 1-14-4 25-15-21 23-9-12-12 6-9-14-4 20-8-5 11-5-25.


	20. The Sock Opera Incident Part Two: Flesh, Bill, and Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Flowey and Bill discuss the pros and cons of love manipulation, Dipper visits someone and asks a question, and Bill discovers something fascinating about the human female.

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Snowdin, Undertale

 

It was Sans who pointed out that it was too late to travel to Hotland. In the Underground, temperatures could get way below freezing at night, especially around Snowdin. So the group decided to spend the night at the skeleton’s house. Papyrus offered his room up as a sleeping space, while mentioning that Sans’ room was way too messy for guests, but the girls refused. “We’ll just crash in the guest room, don’t worry about it!” Undyne assured him.

So now the three girls were in the guest room. Charlotte called keep-offsies on the only bed, so Undyne and Charity were lying in squashy purple sleeping bags on the ground. They had chattered for a while about anime, but now all three were asleep.

And they were totally unaware of their triangular visitor, who watched them, positioned like a shadow on the wall. Because...well, that was the form he decided to take. He made himself a shadow on the wall, which was positioned over the bed. His only eye stared down at the three sleeping figures, mostly on the one in the bed.

Bill had inhabited male bodies before, but the most hormonal of them all had been that of Dipper Pines. He remembered that body now, what it had been like to be inside it. The teenage boy was at that stage in his life where he was constantly sweaty and obsessed with girls, and he had strong feelings for that cashier girl, Wendy. And when Bill controlled Dipper’s body, he could feel that love, those hormones.

_ “Need a ride, Dipper?” _ The girl had asked that one day, the day of the Sock Opera Incident. Her red hair was so perfect next to her skin, like scarlet strokes of paint on a cream-colored canvas. He managed to mask his fascination well.

_ “Oh-ho, anything for you, Red!” _ He had said. He had joined her and the fat one, Question Mark, in the car, and cackled at Dipper’s horrified face as they drove away. He had made small talk with the humans as they travelled to the theater, but all the while he was thinking about the female body. He had never been this close to a human female while inside the body of a human male, and it was an intriguing experience. He had wondered, for a brief moment, if these feelings were what made Tad want to become a human so badly, but he dismissed that thought from his mind.

But the female body in this state was something totally new to Bill. He had touched human females before, but...never their skin. He had looked at it before, but never this close...the skin seemed so soft and perfect. Smooth and clean…

He wanted to touch it. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he had to...was this why Tad wanted to be a human so badly? Just to touch the skin? Just one little touch couldn’t hurt anyone, right? And anyway, he wouldn’t really be touching her...he didn’t really exist in her world after all...not yet. He peeled his arm off of the wall, like a shadow gaining a substantial form, and reached down to touch her…

...and then that flower poked his head out of the ground. “What are you doing here?” He hissed as he glared at the triangle. “I’ve been looking for you for HOURS!”

Bill blinked. “Hours?” Yeesh, how long had he been watching them sleep?

“Yeah!” The flower snapped. “I left your Mindscape and you were gone! How did you not notice?! And what are you doing here, anyway? What if that comedian comes back?!” Bill was about to retort, but then the girls stirred...and started to mumble.

“No…’s okay, Santa, just talk to Peter Pan about getting it through the window, ‘k?” Charlotte muttered, then resumed snoring.

“Uncle Victor, put the chair down…” Undyne hummed a few moments later. And before Bill and Flowey could even process that sentence, Charity babbled:   
“No, the robot has the plant, if you can bring it to me and rescue Cruella from the car crash, that would be great.”

Bill and Flowey exchanged a look of confusion. It was time for them to go.

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Gravity Falls Cemetery, Gravity Falls

 

It was late at night, but not everyone was asleep in the town. Dipper tiptoed out of the Mystery Shack and found himself moving towards the old, spooky graveyard. He and his sister had once spent a sunny afternoon here with Wendy and her friends, staring up at the clouds. Mabel had her first encounter with the gnomes (disguised as a boy named Norman) in the very same graveyard a few weeks earlier…

Dipper kicked at a pebble as he walked down a dirt path. He found himself right where he wanted to be: at the grave of Old Man Fiddleford McGucket. Dipper stopped in front of the guy’s headstone and squinted his eyes, just barely making out the words under the light of the moon. He read them aloud:

“Fiddleford McGucket. Brilliant Inventor, Valued Scientist, Founder of the Society of the Blind Eye.” Dipper sniffled a little. He didn’t read the date of birth or date of death. He looked away from the grave and stared at his feet, which he shuffled. Then he cleared his throat and spoke. “Hey, McGucket. Um, this is awkward, and I feel really weird about doing this, but…” He sighed. “It’s not the same without you. We never would have defeated Bill without you. We wouldn’t have uncovered so much about Gravity Falls without you.”

“He’s right,” a voice came from behind the Pines, and Dipper jumped and looked over his shoulder as Tad stepped closer to the grave. The former demon stopped next to Dipper and looked at McGucket’s grave, his hands clasped behind his back. “You contributed so much to the universe, not just to Gravity Falls.” Tad looked over at Dipper and offered a sad smile. “I know that you feel like it can’t be done because part of the team is missing. But just remember, that isn’t how he wouldn’t have wanted for you to feel. And we don’t need him to defeat Bill. We just need the confidence he had.” Tad chuckled. “That crazy, heartfelt confidence.” Dipper was also smiling...but then he became quiet and thoughtful. “There’s something else on your mind, isn’t there?” Tad asked. “And you came here to think about it.”

“It’s just…” Dipper bit his lip. “That bet you made with Bill. Do you really think that he could see something in humanity? Or was that just a crazy condition you made up to counter his terms?”

Tad closed his eyes. “I think that if one demon can see the good in something, another demon could. And I know that humans have brought out the best in everyone.” He opened his eyes and stared at Dipper. “You did it twice, and Mabel’s always stayed happy in the face of hostility. There’s hope for Bill.” Dipper paused. He remembered an evil Gideon, corrupted by the power of a journal, full of lust and greed...and the cold-hearted Northwest family, willing to get blood on their hands just to spite people they thought were beneath them...maybe Tad was right. Dipper shrugged.

“If it’s possible, then my girls have probably thought of it already. I just hope they know what they’re doing.”

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Garbage Dump, Undertale

 

“So, what have we learned today, Flowey?” Bill asked once he and his flower friend were safe and sound amongst the stinky piles of garbage.

Flowey sighed. “You don’t have to be condescending. I know why you sent me to that memory.” A demonic grin spread across his face. “You wanted to show me that love is a weakness that we can use to our advantage. We have to use the girls’ interest in us to defeat them.”

“What?! No!” Bill face-palmed, then sighed. “Well, I guess you are right, but you didn’t see that last part of the incident. Go back and see what love can do! How it can be used against us!”

“Okay, and try not to go and be a stalker with the girls while I’m gone, okay?” Flowey asked. Bill’s eye conjured into a pair of lips, which blew a raspberry at the flower before said flower went limp…

* * *

_Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon (Four Weeks and Three Days Before the Weirdmageddon)_

_ Place: Theatre Time Theater, Gravity Falls _

 

_ Why did she have to put the journal in the cake prop? And why did the cake have to be so big? Bill watched from the sidelines as Mabel climbed into her wedding cake prop, which was suspended above the stage. She lost her balance and fell into the cake, and for a moment, it threatened to crash onto the stage below. Bill stepped closer and saved the cake, hoisting it up by the rope. He could see and hear Mabel now. “Oh, come on, come on now!” She flipped through the pages of the journal. “There must be a way to get Dipper’s body back!” _

_ “Oh-ho, but why would you want to do that?” Bill asked. He could almost see his reflection in the girl’s wide eyes. That reverend’s costume really suited him, and the light made him look so imposing. He loved it. _

_ Mabel gasped. “Bill-Dipper! Bipper…” _

_ Bill...Bipper...smirked. “Shh! You wouldn’t want to ruin the show~” He pointed behind him to the special member of the audience: Gabe, the blonde puppet fanatic and Mabel’s love interest. “Whoops!” Bipper released the rope holding the cake up, threatening to drop it again. Mabel cried out. “It’s slipping~how’s about you hand that book over?” _

_ “No way, this is Dipper’s; I’d never give it away!” Mabel declared, clutching the book to her chest like a shield. _

_ Bipper moved the rope up and down, teasing the idea of dropping the prop. “Hmm, you didn’t seem to have a problem taking it for your own play or ditching him when he needed you.” Regret filled Mabel’s eyes. “So come to your senses.” Bipper was done with the games. His taunting smile turned into a menacing frown. “Give me the book or your play is ruined.” Mabel sighed, then leaned towards the demon with the book. “There it is. I mean, who would sacrifice everything they’ve worked for just for their dumb sibling?” _

_ Something sparkled in Mabel’s eyes, which she narrowed as she addressed Bipper. “Dipper would.” With that, she pulled the demon into the cake. The combined weight of both Pines twins and nothing to support them sent the cake plummeting towards the stage. Bipper and Mabel, quite literally, crashed the wedding scene. Mabel won a brief struggle, but Bipper was undeterred. _

_ “You can’t stop me! I’m a being of pure energy with no weakness!” He shouted before he tackled Mabel and pinned her to the stage floor. _

_ “True, but you’re in Dipper’s body, and I know all his weaknesses!” Mabel smirked up. _

_ “Whaddya mean his…?” _

_ “Tickle, tickle!” From the way that Bipper had her pinned, he had his armpit exposed. The demon began to giggle, but his laughter transitioned into cries of pain and alarm. _

_ “Body spasms! What are these?!” He began to chase the girl around the stage, but fatigue and the weaknesses of the human body began to wear him down. Bipper collapsed, but Dipper returned… _

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Garbage Dump, Undertale

 

Bill was ready when Flowey returned. “Love can be a weakness. But it can be a strength, too. The love that those brats had for each other gave one of them an opportunity to overpower me.”

“Well, we’ll just have to learn how to control love from a master, won’t we?” Flowey smirked. Bill blinked.

“You know a love expert?”

“Oh, I don’t, but you do,” he giggled. Bill gasped.

“You don’t mean…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, whiz! I'm so sorry that this took so long! Writer's block moved in and was like, "You shall have all of the ideas...but lack the motivation to write them! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!"
> 
> So...yeah. That sucked. But I'm BACK FROM THE DEAD! And I kicked that Writer's Block!! I feel great, I feel sharp, and the next chapter should have a certain love guru in it!
> 
> Oh, and regarding Undyne's Uncle Victor...ah, keep an eye out for a strange one-shot. I had the idea for it last night...and it should be uploaded probably tomorrow or the day after that.
> 
> Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments! You rock!! Also, I'm sorry that the Writer's Block kept me distracted from the website and I wasn't able to send out sneak peeks of this chapter...but I will send out sneak peeks of the next chapter!! All you gotta do is leave a comment or kudos! Or not, either way, you're awesome for reading this! :D
> 
> Wrkkvi’h mlgrlm xlfow yv gifv ru srh trioh xzm hvv tllw, gll. Yfg mld, ru blf’iv zyov, rg’oo hllm yv grnv gl ivzw zylfg Nzyvo.
> 
> 23-8-1-20? 25-15-21’18-5 14-15-20 5-24-16-5-3-20-9-14-7 20-8-5 12-15-22-5 7-15-4, 1-18-5 25-15-21? 8-9-19 23-15-18-11 9-19 4-15-14-5!


	21. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a venture into a Mindscape gives Flowey a realization and the Gravity Falls gang starts making progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack~

Time Zone: Mindscape

Place: Mind of Mabel Pines, Gravity Falls

 

Bill was inhabiting Flowey’s body again.. He had to if he wanted to enter Shooting Star’s mind without setting off any alarms. Flowey had agreed to this arrangement, but he became annoyed when he detected...hesitation? Reluctance? Dread? Bill was carrying something that felt like those emotions. “ _I just don’t think that this will work_ ,” the triangle had started to say as Flowey carried them through the girl’s Mindscape.

“It will if you let me do the talking,” the flower replied as his body wandered through the Mindscape. “This is what it’s like to be inside of Mabel’s mind…”

_“It looks like the inside of her prison bubble, only in a more mature form,”_ Bill noted. His tone was balanced between indifference and bitterness, perhaps because the Weirdmageddon had failed, along with Mabel’s prison bubble. (Flowey had glimpsed at memories of the bubble when he first started to share his body with Bill.) Despite the vibrant colors and flashing lights, Flowey rather liked this Mindscape. It had a natural feel to it, enhanced by the river and waterfalls. (Yes, they were made of liquid sugar and sea water, but Flowey digressed.) _“But where is she?”_ Bill mused. _“Where’s Shooting Star?”_

“HAHA!” A triumphant call came from above, and Flowey glanced up to see Mabel Pines, all grown up, on the back of a weird dolphin mutant. A dolphin mutant that was shooting rainbows out of the mouths out of the hands that came from the mouth...and there was a tan-skinned, dark-haired merman with his arms around Mabel’s waist. “Below, Aoshima!” The woman ordered, pointing to Flowey. “Take me below!” The dolphin creature obeyed, and Mabel swung herself off of his back when she was close enough to the ground. She grinned at the dolphin and blew a kiss to the merman, who had untangled himself from her just before she reached the ground. She bowed to retreating dolphin. “Thank you for allowing me safe passage, friend. Namaste. And I’ll see you later, Mermando,” she added with a coy wink and a kiss blown at the merman. With that, she turned to greet her guests. “Hello! Welcome to Mabel-Land! What’s going on?”

Flowey realized that she could only see him, the flower, and breathed a small sigh of relief before he cleared his throat and began his act. “Well, howdy! I’m Flowey! You seem nice!”

_“Why did you tell her your name?!”_ Bill hissed at the back of his mind.

“Oh, you~” Mabel giggled. “I bet you say that to all the pretty ladies~”

“That’s it!” Flowey widened his eyes to give the appearance of someone who was innocent and worried. “I just don’t know how to talk to these...this one...girl! How do I get someone to...lo...loooo….loooooooooooooooooooooooooo…”

“...love you?”

“Yes, that’s it!” Flowey grinned through clenched teeth.

_“I’m gonna throw up,”_ Bill muttered.

Mabel flashed a toothy smile, and Bill noticed, for the very first time, that she was no longer wearing braces. He wondered when she had stopped wearing them, but then she spoke, and he focused on the task at hand. “Lucky for you, I recorded a video on a guide to dating!”

“A guide to dating...of course, I completely forgot!” Flowey gasped as he slapped one of his leaves to his forehead (or the area of his face where a forehead would be). Mabel cocked her head to the side.

“Forgot about what?”

“Never mind!” Flowey cleared his throat and grinned. “Why don’t you show me that video thingy?”

_“Are you TRYING to get us caught?!”_ Bill scolded. Flowey ignored him and Mabel proceeded to use her Mindscape to make a television screen appear before her guest. She used this to play a home video that discussed her guide to dating...but it was less than helpful, as it was a video of twelve-year-old Mabel giving her relatives (and the fat man, Soos) a 9000 question quiz on dating...then of her trying to get animals to mate...then of her discussing the results of the quiz without addressing what had been ON the quiz.

In short, it was a waste of time, and Flowey was eager to leave so that he could tell Bill what he had remembered. But he had to pretend to be Mabel’s...friend...while she dreamed. So he smiled and said, “Golly, that video was so helpful! I feel a lot better now! Thanks for all your help, Shooting Star, but I think I’ll be going now!”

Mabel stiffened. “What did you call me?”

Flowey froze. “...oops…” He muttered. Bill cursed and somehow yanked them from the Mindscape…

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Garbage Dump, Undertale

 

Bill appeared in front of Flowey, his fists clenched in rage. “You IDIOT! Do you know what this means?!”

“Okay, so I messed up,” Flowey admitted. “But who cares?” His sheepish tone changed to a more coy and calculating one. “We didn’t NEED her anyway. While we were in that wonderland of neon lights and sugar soda, I remembered the REAL key to our success!” He smirked. “We’ll just have to pay one last visit to those skeletal morons.”

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

“That’s everyone in Gravity Falls that we can think of,” Stan finished. He and the others had spent hours writing down the names of everyone they knew with a name that started with “C”. They even included the names of dead people, people that could be considered acquaintances at best, and people who belonged to groups that had names that started with “C”. (There was an entire notepad dedicated to people named “Rick Sanchez” from “Earth Dimension C1-something something”, and Ford explained that this had to do with the time he had spent traveling the multiverse.)

“Dudes, what if it’s someone new?” Soos brought up at one point.

“That’s just one more thing to worry about,” Dipper had complained.

“If it is someone new, then we’d have to find out everything we can about him or her,” Tad said. “If it is someone new, then it’s someone I don’t know...and I don’t like not knowing something or someone.”

Now the group was silent and thoughtful. Mabel had slipped away from the group to take a nap (the result of having one too many shots of Mabel Juice). Everyone else was waiting for someone else to chime in with another idea...but there was nothing left in terms of suspects. How could they get the girls back? How could they defeat Bill if he wasn’t in their world? Who was he working with? Who was ‘C’?

Then, suddenly, Soos jumped out of his chair and shouted, “I KNOW WHO C IS!” Everyone turned their gazes to him, regaining hope...until his smile became less cheery and somewhat nervous. “Um...but if I’m right...then we gotta work really quickly. Cause they might be in a lot of danger. Like, a lot of danger. HUGE amounts of…”

“Just tell us who it is!” Dipper demanded. Soos bit his lip.

“Um...I think it stands for ‘Chara’. That’s C-H-A-R-A, like the girls’ nicknames, but...well, it’s the name of the game’s main antagonist. And I think that if they want to come back home, they’ll have to defeat Chara.”

“How do you know that?” Gideon asked. Gilbert and Cascadia sighed.

“Uh DUH, Dad, that’s how these things work in anime and movies! It has to work in the real world!” Gilbert explained. Cascadia and Soos nodded in agreement.

Before Gideon could reply or scold his children on their less-than-respectful tone of voice, Mabel entered the room. She had just woken up from her nap, but instead of looking refreshed, she looked solemn and scared. “Guys, I think I saw Bill in my dreams…”

“You think? What do you mean? Did you see him or not?” Stan asked.

“I...I don’t know. He was disguised as a flower for some reason…but he called me ‘Shooting Star’, and he’s the only one who ever called me that.”

Soos gulped and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “Oh, yeah...that’s something else I should mention, then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh! Sorry it took so long, everyone! Between other stories and real life drama, I've had almost no time for this story. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut...I'm back, and with some good news!
> 
> There's going to be a sequel~
> 
> Also, like I said: I basically have this story completely planned out. *Hopefully* updates will be coming out at a quicker rate...I'm gonna try to have at least one every month, assuming that the pressures of college and my personal life aren't too extreme!
> 
> LEAVE KUDOS AND THOUGHTS ON STUFF OKAY BYE


	22. Calling and Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Gravity Falls gang ponders a possibility, Bill and Flowey adventure in the Mindscape, Bill makes a confession, and the twin girls have a sleepover.
> 
> WARNING:  
> There is some *low-key* smut in this chapter. Like, very mild by most standards...but I just thought I should let you all know!

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Place: Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls

 

“...so, what you’re saying is...the only way to defeat it is to do nothing?” Dipper asked in disbelief. Soos had finished his explanation on two major characters of Undertale: the genderless entity known as “Chara” and the sinister flower, Flowey.

Soos scratched the back of his neck. “Well, it’s more complicated than that. If they make it through the whole game without harming anyone, that unlocks a Neutral ending. But if they can become friends with the other characters, then they can complete the Pacifist ending...which I consider to be the true ending,” he finished with a certain pride.

“‘Flowey’,” Stan repeated, letting the name roll off of his tongue. “Best he could come up with, huh?”

“Can we please stay focused on the matter at hand?” Stanford snapped at his twin. He softened his tone and reminded everyone, “We still don’t know how to get the girls back.”

“Should we...go in after them?” Gilbert asked.

There was a long, thoughtful silence...

* * *

Time Zone: Mindscape

Place: Mind of Charlotte Pines

 

Bill couldn’t remember: why was he here...and in human form?! He stood in the hallway of doors that led to the girl’s many dreams...so many doors stretched to his left and right. Where could she be? He had no idea which direction to take. And then, all of a sudden, her voice reached his human ears, like the wind had carried a message to him.

 _She calls me_.

Bill sprinted in the direction her voice came from: down the hallway, around a corner, to the end of another hall, and through an open door. He appeared in the middle of a palace foyer...and it was so empty. He couldn’t even see the dreamer. But then she snuck up behind him and tapped her fingers against his shoulder, and when he turned to face her, he froze.

She wore a plum-colored gown that looked like she had been poured into it. She was, without a doubt, the most gorgeous thing he had seen in a long, long time. And so, when she beckoned to him, he didn’t hesitate to follow her.

She led him on a chase through the palace, allowing him to be the hunter and playing into the role of the prey. Bill tried to keep up with her, but...well, this was her dream. She knew the place better than him, so he would lose sight of her. But after a while, she allowed him to catch her in a beautiful bedroom. Bill gave into the thrill of the chase...or maybe it was something else...but in any case, he tackled her to the mother-of-pearl floor and listened to her giggles.

She gazed up at him with such longing in her eyes, such admiration...such love...and then her fingers reached up to pull at his eyepatch. His hand lunged for her wrist and stopped her. One look from him was all it took for her to understand, and she was fine with it:

Everything would come off except for the eyepatch.

His fingers got to work undressing himself, then her. It didn’t take too long, which surprised him: after all, he had never done this before. Her dress slid down her body and he watched as the fabric pooled around her feet.

And she clung to him like her life depended on it as he moved in and out of her. No words were spoken, only soft moans and grunts...and when they were finished, she gazed up at him and pressed her lips to his. It was his first kiss...and he wanted more, but the world around him began to change in a way that he let him know…

It was time to wake up.

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Garbage Dump, Undertale

 

Bill’s eye shot open as he awoke. His pupil darted around as he tried to figure out what was happening and what had just happened. He registered the former first: he and Flowey had suffered a sensory overload after visiting Shooting Star’s mind, and the two agreed to rest and snoop in the minds of her nieces. So, in short, they were still in the Garbage Dump. He had closed his eye and visited Spider Web’s dreams...

Him. Charlotte. Naked. Touching...

It was just a dream to her, but to him, it was his first time...if he took into account that the body he used to make love to her wasn’t real at all. “And it never will be,” he reminded himself. “I’m an ‘isosceles monster’,” he said, recalling the name that Shooting Star had given him the first time they met. “I’ll never be a human.” Wait, was that...disappointment he was feeling?! About...not being a human?! Ew, why?! Humans were gross! But then he thought back to Charlotte and her soft, soft skin...and sighed. “Maybe they’re not as gross as I thought. What do you think, Flowey?” When he didn’t get a response, Bill realized that the flower had been asleep this whole time. He breathed a sigh of relief, then made a thoughtful hum as he watched his companion sleep. “I wonder what you’re dreaming about...if it’s anything like mine, then I think that I should give you some privacy.”

* * *

Time Zone: Mindscape

Place: Mind of Charity Pines

 

Flowey had intended to enter the dreams of the girl, but had he intended to turn into his human form? He must have, because he was walking with two feet instead of relying on his roots. In any case, he didn’t dwell on it and began to search for the dreamer. Some time passed before a door to a particular dream swung open in front of him, and then he heard her voice say his name in a sing-song tone.

 _She calls me_.

He dashed through the door and arrived in a beautiful bedroom that was fit for a princess. She was sitting at her vanity, looking in the mirror, and when she saw his reflection appear, she stood to greet him. Flowey couldn’t help himself: he gasped.

It was Dollar Sign, but she was dressed in a violet gown that looked like it had been made just for her and no one else. Every curve of her body was outlined...and she was aware of it, and she wanted him to see this...to see her...she had called for him, he knew this, but when she laid eyes on him, her expression shifted to one of surprise and confusion. Flowey felt something within him wilt with disappointment...had he done something wrong? When she saw his own expression change, she perked up and reached for him. Flowey gasped again as the vision of loveliness took him by the hand and guided him over to the mirror by her vanity. He glanced at the reflection that stared at him, then blinked. It was him, Asriel Dreemurr...but human. His fur was gone: instead, he had pale flesh that set off his dark eyes and platinum hair.

She placed his hands on her body, an invitation to feel her skin. When he remained motionless, she smiled and placed her hands on his chest and began to explore his body, a demonstration. Something buried within him, something animalistic, took over for him and, with a hungry, yet playful growl, he tackled her to the smooth, soft floor, pushed the fabric of her dress up her legs, and inched closer to her. She licked her lips with anticipation and pulled him closer.

He moved in and out of her, confused by the pleasure he felt. He could understand why he made her feel good: it must have felt not that different from having multiple SOULS wriggling within a body. But she felt good to him, too...and so, he stopped questioning everything, stopped thinking about the past, about his plans for the future, and focused on making her feel good...and when they finished, she covered his soft, fleshy face in dozens of sweet kisses. But with each kiss, the contact became more distant, and when he looked at her, she was starting to fade away.

He realized that she was going to wake up at any moment, so he prepared to make his own departure. But...it was just for a millisecond, maybe less...but for that period of time as he exited the Mindscape, there was someone else in the dream besides him and the dreamer, and it wasn’t Bill. It was a creature with white scales and black eyes. Long, dangly gills danced in the air behind the thing’s head. It opened its mouth, and then it spoke:

“ _When all else seems to fail, allow your reluctant ships to sail_.”

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Garbage Dump, Undertale

 

Flowey jerked awake, panting and...sweating? He touched a petal to the place where his forehead would be and wiped away beads of water. “Since when do I sweat so much?!” He turned his attention to Bill, who was watching the flower with a strange look in his eye. Flowey gasped and narrowed his eyes.

“Did you…?”

“No.”

“But you know…?”

“Yes.”

“How...wait, were you…?”

“Yes…”

“With her?”

“Yes....”

“Oh, my,” was all the flower said in response. There was a long, pregnant pause. It ended when Flowey cleared his throat and said, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but…”

“If you’re about to imply that I’m in danger of losing my bet with my brother, then you’re wasting your time,” Bill replied in an icy tone.

The corners of the flower’s mouth twitched. “No, I wasn’t going to ask that. What I was going to ask was…” He paused, then blurted: “I want to know more about the xolotl. It isn’t just a xolotl. It actually is an axolotl, isn’t it?” Bill didn’t reply. “It speaks in rhyme, doesn’t it?”

“How do you know?!”

Flowey sighed. "I think I saw it...but I'm not sure. I need to know more about it, Bill."

Bill closed his eye. “When Tad and I liberated our dimension, we were so young and inexperienced when it came to using our powers. We didn’t mean to start the fire; it was an accident!” He opened his eye, and Flowey could have sworn that it appeared to be wetter than usual as he spoke. “Tad and I don’t know how we ended up in front of it, but the Axolotl found us.” He snorted. “Stupid thing doesn’t even look like an all-powerful God of Twins or Weirdness!” Flowey’s jaw dropped. A God of Weirdness, not just Twins? Bill hadn’t mentioned that before. “It’s got frilly gills, weird eyes...anyway, it gave us each a warning. I don’t know what it told Tad, but I remember what it said to me.” Bill closed his eye and recited for Flowey:

“ _Sixty degrees come in threes./Watches from within birch trees./Saw his own dimension burn./Misses home and can’t return./Says he’s happy. He’s a liar./Blame the arson for the fire./If he wants to shirk the blame,/He’ll have to invoke my name./One way to absolve his crime./A different form, a different time._ ” Bill coughed. “It wasn’t too long after this little encounter that Tad and I began establishing contact with the Third Dimension. Then we found the Milky Way. Then we found Earth. And then...we were banished to the Nightmare Realm. And you know how it went from there.”

“So...that day when Stan Pines trapped you in the Mindscape...before you vanished, you appealed to the Axolotl for forgiveness?” Flowey asked, confused and suspicious. “Is that what you’re really after, Bill? Do you want to be forgiven?”

Bill scoffed. “No. That little plea for help was the only way I could think of coming back and getting revenge. In any case, I don’t think the Axolotl was right: I don’t have a different form now, do I?”

Flowey grinned in an attempt to focus on Bill’s excellent point and move past the recent experience in the Mindscape. “Yeah, you’re right…”

“We’re going to be running the show...or game, in your case...and NOTHING is going to stop us: that stupid Time Baby is gone and the big frilly know-it-all can’t get in our way!”

* * *

Time Zone: Gravity Falls, Undertale

Place: Undyne’s House, Undertale

 

Undyne and the Skeleton Brothers had taken the girls on an adventure through Waterfall. They admired the Echo Flowers, which could mimic the words of the person closest to them. They even dropped by the Tem Village, a place where adorable, cat-like Monsters lived. These particular Monsters were drawn to Charlotte and Charity and jumped around them, calling them “SUCH A COOT” and “hoomans”. Undyne, unlike the twins, was more than happy to leave that place behind. But after more time walking, Sans and Undyne realized that they needed to stop and rest for the night. Undyne’s house was close by, so she invited everyone in for a sleepover, then called three more Monsters and invited them over. Two of the three arrived: one was a chubby cat named Catty, the other was a blond alligator named Bratty.

At first, they weren’t too thrilled at the sight of humans. “Oh my gosh, Undyne, is that, like...a human?!”

“Oooh, you invited us over to watch the bloodbath!”

“That’s so sweet!”

“And we didn’t bring you anything!”

“No, no, no, you don’t get it,” Undyne explained. “These two like anime!” THIS revelation changed everything. Catty and Bratty began to braid the girls’ hair, discuss anime, music, and, of course:

“Sooo, is there, like, a particular Monster that’s caught your eye since you arrived?” Bratty asked as she climbed into one of the four sleeping bags she and Catty had brought along. (Yes, the two Monsters had brought four sleeping bags. Catty explained that they were planning on selling two of them, but now they had a reason to keep them!)

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe~” Charity teased.

“Oh, it’s gotta be Mettaton!” Catty giggled. “Like, who else is there?”

“Who’s Mettaton?” Charlotte asked. Bratty and Catty gasped.

“Oh.”

“My.”

“GOSH.”

“We’re not gonna talk about him now!” Undyne interrupted as she climbed into her bed. “If you get started now, none of us will get any sleep! And Papyrus just had his bedtime story!” Indeed: the bony Monsters were already out like lights. The rest of the group decided to follow suit and, over the course of half an hour, they drifted off to sleep.

Several hours passed with no one stirring. At one point, though, the twins shot up in their sleeping bags, panting and sweating. Each girl found the other’s gaze in the dark, and they exchanged a nod. Once the twins were sure that everyone was still asleep, they stood up from their sleeping bags and tiptoed towards the bathroom. They entered and locked the door behind them.

“You had one of those dreams again, didn't you?” Charlotte said to her sister.

“Why, did you?”

“Do you think they caused the dreams…?”

“No, that can’t be it.” Charity began to pace in the small room. “Maybe they wandered into our dreams and…come to think of it, why DOES Flowey have Bill’s powers?”

“Does this mean that Bill has Flowey’s powers?”

“Maybe...I guess? I don’t know. We’ll have to ask them next time we see them…”

There was a moment of silence before Charity asked, “That dream was good, wasn’t it? I know mine was.”

“Oh, shut up,” Charlotte whispered with a playful punch to her twin’s shoulder, and the two tried to stifle their giggles as they returned to their sleeping bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S THIS?! TWO CHAPTERS IN LESS THAN A MONTH?! OH, LULU, YOU'RE GOING TO SPOIL THE READERS!
> 
> Oh, be quiet, Mettaton!
> 
> AS ALWAYS, DARLINGS, LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS...AND YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE POSSIBILITY OF MORE SMUT IN THE FUTURE! OOOOH~
> 
> Oh! Before I go, I just wanna say: the dreams were inspired by two videos, both of which can be found on YouTube. Check them out, they are AMAZE-BALLS!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F67EVY_sg4E
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WsZ2fUXbZg
> 
> Also, the outfits that the girls wore in the dreams:  
> https://www.polyvore.com/bill_floweys_dream_dance/set?id=228923909
> 
> Okay keep an eye out for the next chapter soon okay love you all byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye~


End file.
